Traitor, God, Jedi
by MikeRPG
Summary: NJO AU. Five years after the assault on Myrkr, Jacen Solo is alive and the avatar of a god for the Yuuzhan Vong. In the midst of lies and betrayal, can he find a solution to end this war? On VERY temporary hiatus, see my profile.
1. Default Chapter

Welcome to my newest story here at This is also my first fanfic in the Star Wars section, I hope you will provide me with reviews, good or bad. I am working on this story and another at the same time, so updates may be infrequent, so I beg you to stay with me throughout this project.

**About This Story**

This story is an AU version of the latter part of the NJO. Five years have passed since the Jedi assault at Myrkr and the fall of Coruscant in _Star by Star_. Jacen was captured and the events in _Traitor_ occurred, except Ganner never made it to him, and so Jacen has remained secretly among the Yuuzhan Vong for another four years.

As it will be described in the story, Jacen has achieved the level of power displayed in _The Unifying Force_, if not being more powerful. This is a VERY heavy Jacen-centric story, so for those of you who don't like the elder Solo, this may not be for you, but I would still appreciate your reviews.

This story also contains many **MAJOR SPOILERS** for the end of the New Jedi Order, so if you haven't finished the series and don't want to be surprised, don't read this story.

As usual, I do not own any of these characters, nor anything even remotely related to that galaxy far, far away (wish I did though, I'd be stinking rich just like Lucas).

_**Dramatis Personae**_

Jacen Solo (human male Jedi Knight)

Jaina Solo (human female Jedi Knight)

Ganner Rhysode (human male Jedi Knight)

Luke Skywalker (human male Jedi Master)

Mara Jade Skywalker (human female Jedi Master)

Han Solo (human male ex-smuggler)

Leia Organa Solo (human female Jedi and diplomat)

Supreme Overlord Shimrra (Yuuzhan Vong male Ruler)

Onimi (Yuuzhan Vong male Shamed One and familiar)

Warmaster Nas Choka (Yuuzhan Vong male)

Harrar (Yuuzhan Vong male Priest of Yun-Harla)

Nen Yim (Yuuzhan Vong female Shaper)

Nom Anor (Yuuzhan Vong male former Executor)

Zekk (human male Jedi Knight)

Lowbacca (Wookiee male Jedi Knight)

Tahiri Veila (human female Jedi Knight)

Kyp Durron (human male Jedi Master)

Tenel Ka (human female Jedi Knight and Queen of Hapes)


	2. Chapter 1: The True Way

Here is the first chapter my new story, I hope it stimulates your interest. All reviews, both good and bad, are greatly appreciated.

* * *

There were nearly fifty people of varying ages and species that the Yuuzhan Vong warriors had assembled just outside the Sacred Precinct of Yuuzhan'tar. They were mostly downlevel refugees from the fall of Coruscant years earlier, who had managed to survive on this reshaped planet… until now, that is. Now, their fate would be decided, but the older ones all knew that there was only one judgment that the monster coming towards them would make.

The figure came close to the assemblage. They knew that this was a human male, but aside from that there was nothing to identify him. Only his lower arms could be seen, the rest was concealed by a coarse, off-white robeskin and hooded cloak that was pulled down so far as to conceal the demon's face in shadows.

"Who among you is worthy?" came the deep, sonorous voice from the demon. That voice was so compelling, it sounded so trustworthy, but they knew they could never trust the abomination.

"Those who struggle against pain and death dishonor the greater of the Three Gifts given to us by the True Gods," continued the demon, "To embrace the True Way is to give up the fear of pain that you humans are unable to overcome. Do not let the fear of pain rule you, embrace the True Way and the God-I-Am, and you shall be judged worthy."

"Don't give us that Hutt slime!" yelled one of the older men in the front of the crowd, "You're no god! You're just a murderer!"

"I am the Slayer."

"Like hell you are!"

The man rushed forward and before the warriors could stop him he spat on the demon. Two warriors fell on him, ready to gut him with their amphistaves.

"Stop!" ordered the demon, "This one is worthy. Send him to the True Gods in full ceremony. Sacrifice the others without honor."

The demon turned on his heel and walked away, not visibly reacting when the screams of the refugees reached his ears. But no one on this planet knew how much it pained him.

He soon reached the Citadel of Overlord Shimrra, and only once inside did he push back his hood. The face revealed was prematurely aged, a young human in his early twenties, though he looked five years older. Ragged brown hair streaked with blond from the warm sun of Yuuzhan'tar fell down to his shoulders, and crystal clear eyes never wavered. A scruffy beard covered his face, hiding several small scars. His powerfully-muscled body sported numerous other scars hidden by the robeskin.

Jacen Solo had changed a great deal since the Jedi assault at Myrkr five years ago, where he had lost his younger brother.

As he ascended towards Shimrra's coffer, Jacen reflected on the past few years. A year after Myrkr, he'd been sent to try and lure Jaina into a trap in order to perform the Sacrifice of Twins. Instead of her, Ganner Rhysode had come knocking, his damn overwhelming courage almost getting him killed. But at the last moment, when he was just outside the door, Jacen used the Force to put Ganner into a hibernation trance. And so he'd returned to Yuuzhan'tar to await the arrival of Warmaster Tsavong Lah and Supreme Overlord Shimrra.

Jacen and the Warmaster took an instant dislike, stemming back to their first encounter on Duro. But Shimrra had quickly taken Jacen into his confidence and bestowed on Jacen his great favor, which the young former Jedi used quickly to his advantage.

The battle at Ebaq 9 changed things quite a bit, but Jacen was able to use those events to his advantage, ingratiating himself even more with Shimrra. Nom Anor had been forced to flee to the downlevels to escape the Overlord's wrath, and with Jacen's help had managed to survived among the Shamed Ones and the fledgling heretical movement. Of greater import was the death of Tsavong Lah, chasing after Jaina. Now, the much more sensible and honorable Nas Choka had been honored with the position of Warmaster.

Jacen allowed himself a small smile before he entered Shimrra's coffer. Maybe some of his plans could begin to come to fruition.

Taking a deep breath, Jacen walked in without being announced. Shimrra sat high above the entire assemblage of elites, the dovin basal at the base of the throne forcing the leaders of the four elite castes to their knees. Onimi sat near the base of the throne, his lolling eye circling the room.

Warmaster Nas Choka, High Prefect Drathul, High Priest Jakan, and Master Shaper Qelah Kwaad all knelt before Shimrra and he was chewing them out.

"You are shivering _brenzlits_!" bellowed the Supreme Overlord. Jacen continued forward unconcerned. "Why is it Warmaster, that our forces wallow in comfort and disuse, while our enemies continue to strike at us from stationary positions? Tell me, High Priest, why is it that more and more of the miserable Shamed Ones are openly opposing our way of life? What does this religion of venerating the _Jeedai_ have that the True Gods do not? Tell me Prefect, why has this pathetic excuse for a rebellion not been demolished already? Must I perform the work for you!"

Jacen had reached the base of the throne, and could feel the pull of the dovin basal. With a gentle nudge with the Force, Jacen reminded the creature that they were friends, and the dovin basal had no need to pull him in.

Shimrra turned his _ma'ip_ implanted eyes on Jacen. At the moment, they burned a furious red.

"Tell me, Slayer, how can these pathetic _brenzlits_ carry out your will and that of your fellow gods? Grace us with your divine wisdom," said Shimrra.

"Fault in the course of the war lies not with the Warmaster," declared Jacen loudly, "He could throw our brave warriors out to battle the infidels, but it would only waste precious resources. Tsavong Lah would have attacked, had victories and defeats, and would have sacrificed vast numbers of warriors uselessly. Worthy sacrifices are necessary, but wasteful sacrifices incur my anger as the God-I-Am. No, Warmaster Nas Choka does well in the eyes of the Slayer."

Nas Choka nodded his head ever so slightly, displaying his gratitude to Jacen.

"But my Lord Slayer," began High Priest Jakan, "worthy sacrifices have not been sufficient recently to guarantee victory in battles. Perhaps if you would allow us to make grander sacrifices…"

Jacen whirled on the priest, doing a masterful performance of being enraged. "You _dare_ dispute my Word! You question my determination of worthy sacrifices to be made in my own name! You question the judgment of the God-I-Am!"

"_Belek tiu_!" cried the priest as he fell to his knees.

Jacen could feel waves of tightly concealed amusement and satisfaction from many in the room, including Shimrra and Onimi, at Jakan's humiliation.

Shimrra chuckled in amusement and waved a hand. "And in truth, the heretics are of little concern. The greater plague is among the unconverted infidels who remain in our midst, survivors of the planetary bombardment and worldshaping, those slaves who survived the unforeseen disaster on the seedship that brought the World Brain to this planet, resistance fighters who persist on our holy planet, and the _Jeedai_."

At that, Onimi hopped down from his spot at the base of the throne, capering about near the front ranks of the elite, reciting:

"_The Shamed are naught but nuisance flies,_

_At least as seen through Shimrra's eyes,_

_The _Jeedai_ are the ones he mourns,_

_Edged and sharp as senalak thorns."_

Shimrra whirled on his familiar, and Jacen's eyes narrowed. Onimi was certainly hinting at something secret or about to be revealed.

Onimi gave the Supreme Overlord a mocking salute. "Great Sky Lord, if the _Jeedai_ Force is nothing but well-trained skills, why have our shapers not created opponents worthy to face them?"

Jacen's heart skipped a beat. Was it possible? Could Shimrra's secret cabal of shapers have created a kind of warrior that could match a Jedi in every way? If so, what did Shimrra and Onimi have planned?

"You spoil my surprise, Shamed One," said the Overlord, "but so be it. Let us unveil our handiwork and not keep the elite in suspense."

Out of the Shapers' entrance marched ten warriors. They were even shorter than Nas Choka, who was small by the standards of the Yuuzhan Vong, they were built to be both strong and agile. Jacen saw them with a much more discerning eye than most others here. Their burnished bronze skin looked as durable as the armor of a warmaster, and their amphistaffs gave off a strange resonance in the Force, stronger than an ordinary weapon-creature.

"What are these abominations?" cried one of the seers, "Armed as warriors, dressed as priests, but with the look of Shamed Ones!"

Onimi laughed before speaking again.

"_To prove the Force a farce indeed,_

_Shimrra's will the shapers heed,_

_Birthing troops of mingled caste,_

_Great Nas Choka they will outlast."_

Jacen saw these ten warriors for what they were, specially-created Jedi killers. A newer version of the voxyn that had threatened the Jedi years earlier.

"By my will were they created," intoned Shimrra, "they will be known as our Slayers, in homage to the God-Before-Us, they will be our _Jeedai_. At their disposal will be weapons, armor, and coralskippers of unique design, advanced power, and the ability to travel through darkspace."

"Shamed Ones cannot fight with the honor of warriors!" yelled someone behind Nas Choka.

Jacen spun to the speaker. "Do you dare question the authority of your Supreme Overlord? Tell me, Supreme Commander, do _you_ speak for the gods?"

"Doubt flew from your mouth like a _tsik vai_, Supreme Commander Chaan," agreed Shimrra, "Step forward with ten of your best men and do what you can."

Chaan snapped his fists to his shoulders and selected his warriors, all of them large and imposing. They had vonduun crab armor, amphistaffs, and coufees. Only two of the Slayers stepped forward to meet them.

Jacen could not help but be surprised. No matter which side won, it would be a terrible dishonor to Chaan and his troops. If he won, the Slayers would still be shown as powerful, requiring eleven to take out two of them. If Chaan lost… then the Slayers might be even more dangerous than a Jedi.

Chaan and his troops attacked, and it was clear from the outset that they were grossly outmatched. The weapons of the Slayers were no less enhanced than the warriors themselves, cutting through vonduun armor, slicing the heads off their lesser cousins. When Chaan's warriors did manage to make contact with the Slayers, the blows rarely drew blood, and when they did the blood congealed almost instantly. The Slayers performed acrobatics that a Jedi would have needed the Force to perform.

It was over a few moments later. The Slayers quietly finished off the last of Chaan's warriors that were still breathing, then returned to their places among the other Slayers.

"Perhaps soon we will have the opportunity to test our Slayers against the _Jeedai_," mused Shimrra as the elite took collective sighs.

* * *

The elites had been dismissed, only Jacen, Shimrra, and Onimi now remained in the grand throne room. It was not the first time that Jacen had been alone with these two, but it was always a time that he had to steady himself instead of keep away in fear.

"What do you think of the masterwork done by my shapers?" Shimrra asked him.

"Nen Yim and Qelah Kwaad have outdone themselves," Jacen admitted, "I am certain that they will acquit themselves well against the infidel Jedi."

"Excellent. Seventy were created by the shapers. Ten of them will remain here in the Citadel as my personal guards. The rest of them will serve you, the God that they were named for."

Jacen briefly wondered if this was some sort of test that had been concocted. He knew that in the four years since he had agreed to become the avatar of Yun-Yammka that he had done nothing to arouse suspicion. He also knew that his natural talents of making friends had extended not just to Yuuzhan Vong biots but to the people as well. Even Yuuzhan Vong warriors found it natural and easy to consider him a trusted friend and ally.

But even considering all of that, this was over the top. A force of warriors so powerful, this would be enough power to overthrow Shimrra, not even counting the loyalty of Nas Choka that Jacen was certain he could acquire. Did they really trust him that much?

"Your consideration honors me, Overlord," said Jacen, knowing that he would bristle slightly at the abbreviated title. But Jacen also knew that it would be considered appropriate for a god to act in that manner; respectful but not subservient.

"I look forward to putting my servants into action against the infidels of the Galactic Alliance," Jacen said, then hesitated briefly, it was time, "Overlord Shimrra, the time of my hiding in the shadows of the True Way has come to an end. It is time to allow the infidels to know that one they consider a Jedi has seen the Light of the Truth. We must lure a small group of Jedi to Yuuzhan'tar. But they must not arrive for another few months."

"I fail to understand your reluctance to face your former comrades," said Shimrra, somewhat mistrustful, "I have given you warriors that are easily a match for the _Jeedai_, so why do you not go forth and slay them?"

Jacen laughed darkly. "You are not one of the True Gods, Shimrra. I do not expect you to understand the motivations of the divine. Deceit is not the sole domain of my twin sister Yun-Harla, it is often a necessary tactic for a warrior. A dead Jedi is fine, but a Jedi converted to the True Way is better."

Shimrra appeared to think on that for a moment. "Yes, yes it is. Very well. Make your plans, spread news as you please. It is time I go to commune with the rest of the True Gods on the fate of the war."

The Supreme Overlord rose slowly and walked up into his private chambers. Jacen and Onimi watched him go. They said nothing until Shimrra had been gone for nearly a full minute.

"Congratulations, Lord Slayer," said Onimi, "it is good to see that you have truly become the God-You-Are. You are feared by all the Yuuzhan Vong, and soon you will be feared by the infidels and your fellow _Jeedai_ gods."

"Thank you, my friend," said Jacen with a smile, but inside, where Onimi had no power, he frowned.

Though he pretended to be friends with the Shamed familiar, in truth Jacen knew that Onimi was his most dangerous enemy. The only Yuuzhan Vong that had regained a connection to the Force, Onimi understood the great mysteries of the Force at the same level as Jacen.

This revelation of Onimi's accomplishments had, two years ago, cut through all of Jacen's preconceptions about the Force. It had showed him that the Force included all opposites, as Vergere had begun to explain, but on an even grander scale than she had ever suspected. The vision he'd had on Duro years ago, the vision of the balance point, had come to make sense, as well as why he had failed to catch the lightsaber Uncle Luke had thrown to him. The truth was that Jacen WAS the lightsaber, he was the balance point through which the Force flowed. All opposites were one. Jacen Solo WAS the Force, the Force WAS him.

Onimi had learned Jacen was his superior when Jacen understood this revelation. The Shamed familiar had been afraid of Jacen overthrowing Shimrra, his pawn, and tried to eliminate Jacen. The light of the Force had flowed through him, incapacitating Onimi. Jacen knew he could have killed this enemy, but he also knew that Onimi was somewhat of a steadying influence on Shimrra. Onimi had the ability to control Shimrra, and Jacen was able to manipulate Onimi. In that way, Jacen was mostly successful in delaying this unending war. But that control was wearing thin, and so it was Jacen's time to make his move towards finding a solution to the war.

"I appreciate all that you have helped accomplish for the True Gods and I," Jacen told Onimi, "Though I would appreciate speaking to you more about this, regretfully there are many plans I must oversee. You will excuse me."

The last part was not a request, it was an order. Onimi knew that he was being dismissed, and he nodded.

Jacen walked out of the throne room, knowing that his plans may have been advanced by Shimrra's and Onimi's misplaced faith in him. Funny how betrayal could be such a useful tool at times.


	3. Chapter 2: Weaving of Webs

Thanks to JadeAlmasy for my first review. I look forward to receiving many more reviews for this story. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Jacen strode out of the Hall of Confluence, his mind awash with the possibilities of the future. As he walked, he let himself fall into the flow of the Force, hoping to gain some insight into the future.

"My Lord Slayer?" said a voice.

Jacen brought his mind back to the present, to see one of the shaped Slayers standing before him. Jacen's human background almost made him dismiss the warrior, for the former Jedi towered over him by what seemed to be nearly half a meter. But he reminded himself of the ruthless lethality the Slayers had demonstrated earlier, and knew that he could not afford to underestimate them.

"You are to be in the service of the God-I-Am?" he asked.

The warrior snapped his fists to opposite shoulders and bowed his head. "I am, my Lord. I am Garagh, a Commander with authority over the rest of the Slayers to be in your service."

Jacen shook his head. "I do not think so. As an avatar of the True Gods, it is beneath me to have anything less than a _Supreme_ Commander to attend me. Congratulations, Supreme Commander Garagh."

Garagh saluted Jacen again as he fell into step behind his god. "My Lord Slayer, I considered that you might wish to be armed with the weapons of your own warriors, rather than the weaker versions carried by ordinary warriors."

Two amphistaffs unfurled themselves, and Garagh drew a wickedly-curved coufee blade. Jacen smiled, and his own amphistaffs, which he kept curled around his upper arms, concealed by the robeskin, slithered down his arms as he exchanged weapons with Garagh.

"My gratitude for your consideration, Fearsome One," said Jacen, giving the warrior the honorific title. He brushed the new amphistaffs through the Force, feeling how they were different than the ordinary biots. In only a few moments, he had already befriended the creatures and they wrapped themselves in his customary place. The coufee he slid into the belt of his robeskin.

"Tell me, Garagh," he continued, "do my Slayers stand ready for inspection by the God-I-Am? Are they prepared to be judged as worthy?"

"They are, my Lord Slayer," answered the warrior, "they are honored beyond measure by you and the True Gods to fight in the service of the God-You-Are. They shall fight for you until their Blessed Release against any enemy you tell them to fight."

By now the two of them had reached Jacen's private quarters in the Citadel. Two Slayers stood guard outside the dilating lock. They snapped their fists to opposite shoulders to salute their god as Jacen approached. He turned to Garagh.

"Be certain that the Slayers are ready to be inspected by their Lord Slayer," he said, "I also wish to see the coralcraft and other equipment that the shapers prepared for you."

"As you command, my Lord Slayer," said Garagh.

Jacen nodded his head in dismissal as he opened the lock through the Force and entered his quarters. There were two people there already waiting for him. Would the plots never end? Would there never be peace for himself?

Vergere stood patiently, her eyes closed in the waking meditation that she used in place of sleep and had passed the technique onto Jacen. Her headcrest was a blasterbore gray. There was something deadly serious she had to tell him.

Her eyes opened, revealing those black orbs that seemed to reflect the very universe; the truth, the lies, the very essence of the Force.

"Welcome back, Jacen Solo," she said to him, "have your actions proven fruitful?"

Jacen couldn't help but give her a lopsided Solo grin. She loved to needle him with reminders of the lessons she had taught him during his first year among the Yuuzhan Vong. Actions or intentions? What a person does or what they plan to do? Jacen knew that the Jedi considered the intent of great importance, because that could lead to the Dark Side, but Jacen's understanding that the Force did not have sides meant his intentions mattered little. What he planned to do was irrelevant, what he _did_ was important.

"More or less," he answered, still grinning. She still tormented him with never giving straight answers. It was only fair he return the favor.

All sense of amusement vanished from Vergere, and Jacen steeled himself for whatever she had to say.

"I have brought you a visitor, Jacen Solo," she told him, "one that I have managed to keep hidden from the Supreme Overlord and his spies. May I introduce you to Commander Ekh'm Val."

A warrior stepped out of the shadows, tall and lean. Domain Val was known as providing loyal warriors, not necessarily very skilled or great leaders, but loyal.

Commander Val saluted Jacen and bowed deeply. Jacen acknowledged him briefly.

"Tell the God-Before-You of all that happened on your journey," ordered Vergere.

The warrior seemed to take a deep breath before speaking. "My Lord Slayer, I have not even been permitted to speak with my Supreme Commander about this."

"Do not question your orders, Commander," said Jacen haughtily, "if I decide that others should know of this, then we shall speak directly to Shimrra. Now _speak_!"

"My Lord Slayer, my crew and I were in what the infidels call the Unknown Regions, near the domain of space dominated by the people called the Chiss. Something drew us onward until we came a planet. This planet called to us, strangely alluring. As we approached, some of my warriors began to grow afraid as strange living craft not so unlike our own yorik coral vessels approached us. Some of my warriors fired upon these craft against my orders and managed to capture one. But as the battle continued, the planet itself opened up with defensive capabilities of which had never dared to dream. I was barely able to get our coralcraft to escape."

Jacen turned to Vergere. Living ships? A planet that simultaneously drew the Yuuzhan Vong to it and at the same time had the power to repel them? Could this be the solution to the war that he'd been searching for these past few years?

"Yes, Jacen Solo," she said, as though reading his thoughts, "there is only planet in this galaxy that I knew of that could match the Commander's story. Zonoma Sekot. The living planet from where I was taken to join the Yuuzhan Vong."

Jacen nodded in understanding. Vergere had told him of how she had come to the living planet, how it had been threatened by those that had been known as the Far Outsiders, but the galaxy now knew as the Yuuzhan Vong. She had provided enough time for the planet to escape, using gigantic hyperdrive cores to hurtle into the Unknown Regions. And now the Yuuzhan Vong had found the planet again.

Jacen had been schooled by the priests in the Yuuzhan Vong's history. He knew of the ancient texts that told of primordial Yuuzhan'tar, a living planet that sounded very similar to the way Vergere described Zonoma Sekot.

He turned back to Commander Val. "Are you certain that you have spoken to no one else regarding what had happened?"

"My Lord Slayer, I have seen no one since returning to Yuuzhan'tar," answered the warrior.

"Can you find your way back to this living planet again?" Jacen wanted to know.

Ekh'm Val went pale, or as pale as a Yuuzhan Vong could. He obviously didn't like the idea of returning. But the warrior swallowed his pride and gained control over his fear.

"Yes, my Lord Slayer."

"Excellent."

Jacen used the Force to send a telepathic summons to the Slayers standing guard outside the lock. A moment later it opened and the two stepped inside. Jacen turned to them and pointed to one of them.

"Take Commander Val to the rest of the Slayers. Have Supreme Commander Garagh prepare a coralcraft for myself and a small force of Slayers. I will inform him of our destination when we take to space. As you value your grandfather's bones, be certain that no harm comes to Commander Val."

"As you command, my Lord Slayer."

Commander Val bowed deeply and followed the two warriors out of the lock. As soon as they were gone, Jacen let out his breath and his shoulders sagged in exhaustion. The past five years had been fraught with danger and lies and betrayal. Jacen took several angry breaths to steady himself.

This was not who he was. Closing his eyes, Jacen could remember the young teenaged Jedi, adventuring with Jaina, Zekk, Lowbacca, and Tenel Ka. That Jacen had been optimistic, full of humor, compassion, with a lust for life. Now what was he? A warrior, a god, and a traitor. The traits of the old Jacen had not died with him in the Embrace of Pain, but he had been forced to put them aside. Suppressing his instincts was perpetually exhausting.

Vergere watched him sympathetically. It had taken her much longer to accept her new life among the Yuuzhan Vong, but even so, it was still tiring to be someone you weren't.

Jacen turned to her and they shared a long look. Through the Force they shared their exhaustion, trust, hopes, and their friendship. Over the past few years their friendship had grown and made them able to deal much better with the lives they led.

Jacen took a deep breath and moved to his villip choir. He stroked one, and a few moments later, the creature emulated the features of Warmaster Nas Choka.

"My Lord Slayer," greeted the warmaster, "to what do I owe the honor of speaking to the God-You-Are?"

"Warmaster, I will be leaving Yuuzhan'tar shortly on a mission to begin the spread of my influence among the infidels. I wish to be assured that no spy ships of the infidels become aware of my departure, do you understand?"

Nas Choka bowed his head. "I shall send some of my coralskipper pilots on a training mission. The Galactic Alliance will be disappointed when some of their craft are discovered during the exercise."

Jacen smiled darkly, as a war god should. Beneath all that, though, Jacen could admit that he honestly liked Nas Choka. The warrior was an honorable man who didn't believe in the slaughtering of innocents as Tsavong Lah had. Nas Choka was a good leader, at heart a good man.

"I grant you my favor, warmaster," he told the warrior, "the True Gods and I smile upon you."

Nas Choka saluted Jacen and quieted the villip. Without missing a beat, Jacen stroked another of the feathery creatures, and it revealed one of the intendants who worked directly for Shimrra.

"When the Supreme Overlord has finished communing with my fellow gods, inform him that I have left Yuuzhan'tar to begin my own plans to sow discord and confusion among the Jedi. I will return in my own time. This is a matter of the True Gods, so speak only with the Overlord. If I suspect you have breathed a word to any but him, I will flay your skin and sacrifice you as a nameless _brenzlit_."

Jacen silenced the villip and turned to Vergere.

"You have learned much about deceit and betrayal," she said approvingly, "yet you loathe it and refuse to let it control you. The pain of this life strengthens you, Jacen Solo. Great things still lay in your future."

Jacen nodded. "Well let's make sure that there are others who survive this war to appreciate my betrayal of myself. As the Ryn say, let's get this show on the road."

* * *

The magnificent coral palace of Mon Calamari was packed with guests and holoreporters. Jedi Knights, Alliance and Imperial representatives, and even a handful of Chiss were there for the ceremony of the wedding of Jagged Fel and Jaina Solo.

Over the last several years, the two of them had grown so close, fallen so much in love. They had waited a long time, both afraid of their future and a wartime love. But the advise of family and friends had finally convinced them to no longer allow the war to control their love for each other.

Streen was conducting the ceremony, much to Baron Soontir Fel's displeasure. He, his wife Syal, and their daughter Wynessa had come to Mon Calamari. It had been the first time in years that Syal had seen her older brother Wedge Antilles.

Han, Leia, Luke and Mara sat to the front, with Mara holding little Ben on her lap. He had come with Streen and several other Jedi, including Tionne Solusar from Eclipse.

Both Jag and Jaina wore their formal dress uniforms, and Jaina wore a silvery-gray Jedi cloak as well. Kyp Durron stood nearby as Jag's best man, and Tahiri Veila was Jaina's maid-of-honor. As Streen finished the ceremony, both of the newlyweds let their eyes roam over the crowd.

The Jedi had most of one area to themselves, along with Jaina's closest friends. She could see the faces of Danni Quee, Cilghal, Saba Sebatyne, and even Ganner Rhysode. Nearby sat many members of the Galactic Alliance. Cal Omas had taken the opportunity to come, and nearby sat Wedge and Iella, Tycho and Winter, Corran and Mirax. On the other side, near Jag's family were the rest of his Chiss squadronmates, as well as a representative from Grand Admiral Pellaeon. Tenel Ka had not been able to attend, but had spoken to Jaina earlier and wished her the best.

Most notable of all however, was in the front row were two empty seats near her parents. Holophotos of the faces of Jacen and Anakin sat there. Anakin's photo had been an action shot, catching him with his lightsaber drawn and ready. Jacen's however, had caught him tossing a Solo grin over his shoulder at someone behind him.

Jaina felt a surge of grief and anger. She had nearly fallen to the Dark Side in the year after Myrkr, saved only by the shocking help of Kyp Durron. But even though she'd learned to control her rage, no one, not even Jag, had been able to help her overcome her grief.

She could still remember both of them; how Anakin had fought to the end, giving them time to escape. How furious she'd been with Jacen about leaving their brother behind. How she and the others had returned for Anakin's body while Jacen went on to destroy the voxyn. How she had been forced to abandon Jacen during their escape.

Jag could feel her begin to tremble with grief, and he held her closer as Streen announced for him to kiss the bride. Emerald eyes met those of clear brown, and love flowed between them. He captured Jaina's lips with his own in a tender kiss and held her close.

The guests broke out into applause and the two of them pulled back from each other. Over the sounds of the people clapping, Jag spoke quietly.

"I love you, Jaina."

She smiled, her grief over her brothers mingling with her love for Jag. "I love you too."

From her seat in the front row, Leia could feel her daughter's grief through the Force. Anakin's body had been burned in a Jedi ceremony after Myrkr, but the only indication of Jacen's death had been the Force scream that had torn through the galaxy. No one could feel him in the Force anymore, but something, somewhere in the back of her mind, maybe it was just mother's intuition, told her that Jacen wasn't dead.

_Where are you, Jacen?_ she wondered as she watched Jag and Jaina descend into the crowd, _We need you. We all need you._


	4. Chapter 3: A Living Planet

I apologize for how long it took me to get this chapter out. Writer's block and little time were the culprits here. I want to thank all of the people who have given me such wonderful reviews, I look forward to getting more. Much of this chapter relates directly back to last book of the Force Heretic trilogy. As a reminder, I own none of this, but as much as this is an AU story, I wanted to keep it close to the actual NJO storyline. It's a long chapter, but they should get better. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

_Two standard weeks later_

Commander Ekh'm Val had spent most of the journey from Yuuzhan'tar into the Unknown Regions in the main cockpit of the coralcraft. The infidels of the Galactic Alliance would have said it was the size of a large freighter. Val was not a warrior who considered himself overly proud, but he did feel grossly outclassed by the warriors of the Lord Slayer.

Val left the cockpit and wandered down into the main grotto of the coralcraft. There he watched the Lord Slayer training with his shaped warriors.

Jacen was sparring against one of the lower-ranked warriors among the guards he had brought with him. Garagh and Vergere stood together off to one side, both of them observing and evaluating.

The warrior lunged forward, demonstrating the destructive capabilities of both his shaped abilities and the Yuuzhan Vong martial arts, the ferocity of which Jacen had only before encountered in the martial art of the Noghri, Stava.

It was a difficult struggle for Jacen, especially as he had to actively concentrate on not calling upon the Force. The past two weeks he had practiced with the Slayers to improve his strength, agility, and other physical capabilities, as well as his combat skills. And every moment he refused to utilize the power of the Force, wanting to learn his own limitations.

The warrior lunged in with a knife-hand strike, which Jacen easily deflected to the side, exposing the warrior's ribs. He retaliated with a solid punch that would have shattered the ribs of a human, and even would have cracked a few in a normal Yuuzhan Vong. On a Slayer, it only served to momentarily stun him.

Jacen took that momentary advantage, kneeing the warrior in the belly, then hit him with a knife-hand strike to the back of the neck as he doubled over. Jacen followed that up with a punch to the jaw, then spun and delivered a ferocious kick that sent the warrior stumbling backwards.

But the Slayers were far better warriors than any the galaxy had ever seen before, and this young warrior quickly regained his footing, coming back at Jacen with both hands up and talons flashing. Jacen met the warrior's charge, locking hands with him. The two of them were very evenly matched for strength, and they spun around several times, trying to gain some advantage over the other.

Then Jacen grinned and shifted his weight ever so slightly.

With a speed and ferocity that shocked even Garagh watching from the side, Jacen stepped in closer to the warrior and used all of his opponent's leverage and strength, spinning him around before lifting him up in a throw. While the warrior was still in the air, Jacen was able to wrap one arm around his throat. The Slayer landed hard on the floor, with Jacen already prepared to break his neck and spine.

The match was over.

"Impressive," Vergere admitted as both Jacen and the Slayer rose and gave each other a respectful bow.

"I agree with your familiar," commented Garagh, "My Lord Slayer, I have never seen such a technique before. Where did you learn it?"

Jacen took a sip of water to refresh himself, still not wanting to call upon the Force. A healthy sweat could be a good thing.

"It is a technique I learned before my ascension to godhood," he explained, "the warrior bodyguards of my mother, the Noghri, practice an art just as lethal as our own. As the God-I-Am, I must know the fighting skills of the infidels in order to defeat them, or any opponent I face."

Garagh nodded. The wisdom of his god was truly boundless. "But my lord, you have the powers of a god. You could have slain Dahn easily, known his attacks even before he made them. Why not use such power?"

Jacen clapped him on the shoulder. Over the past two weeks, he had grown to sincerely like the leader of his Slayers, and he was pretty sure it was mutual.

"The powers of the God-I-Am I may have, but this body is still human. If this body is to channel the powers of the True Gods, then I must know its limitations. By fighting without my power, I make it so I need it less."

Vergere nodded sagely. Jacen knew she thought his denial of the Force was one of her teachings, but Jacen knew that had been one of his Aunt Mara's first lessons. Never assume anything. Never think you know what you can do. Find out exactly what you're capable of. Jacen knew that had been one of her big problems with Anakin in the early parts of the war.

Anakin.

The thought of his younger brother was still painful, and when Jacen closed his eyes he could still see his sibling. The Corellian influence in his tunic, that lopsided grin that both brothers had inherited from their father, that darn cocky self-assuredness. Jacen sometimes wondered what Anakin would think of him now, if he was still alive.

Jacen shook his head, and out of the corner of his eye spotted Ekh'm Val.

"Commander Val, do not hide in the corner like a _brenzlit_. You are among equals. Come and join us," invited Jacen.

Val bowed and walked over. "My Lord Slayer, I thank you, but I know that I am not among equals. The Slayers are vastly more powerful than I, and you are the avatar of Yun-Yammka. I could not equal any here even with the sacrifice of a thousand worthy warriors to Yun-Yuuzhan."

"Do not feel ashamed, Commander Val," Jacen said kindly, and allowed his Force empathy to connect with Val's, "You are integral to my plans and worth more to me than any Slayer at this point. Besides, these warriors are the personal guard of the God-I-Am, thus it is only fitting that they are enhanced and superior to all others. Supreme Commander Garagh here, is still stronger and faster than this human body, though I am coming close to matching him."

Jacen laughed easily, and could see Vergere smile too. Amusement rolled off of both Val and Garagh, even though both did an admirable job of keeping a straight face.

One of the other low-ranking Slayers arrived and bowed deeply. "My Lord Slayer, we are approaching the location given to us by Commander Val."

* * *

The coralcraft came out of darkspace over a lush green and blue world. Jacen knew it was Zonoma Sekot instantly. The whole planet radiated a power in the Force that could not be denied. He turned to Garagh.

"Repeat my orders to me, Supreme Commander, so that I know they will be followed," he ordered.

"We are not to attack under any circumstances," said the warrior simply.

Jacen smiled. "Good. Vergere?"

The avian creature nodded. "We must contact Sekot. The planet will be more receptive to Jedi than to those it knows as the Far Outsiders."

Jacen nodded and let his eyes close as he stretched out with the power of the Force. He could feel Vergere shining with power as well. Jacen did what he could to contact that vast power before him, projecting a sense of calm and peace. He could feel when his mind touched Sekot's, it was like taking a shower under condensed power. For a brief moment, Jacen realized just how small he was, how miniscule when compared to the Force. Strangely, though, it didn't bother him.

"My Lord Slayer, a strange craft is approaching."

Jacen let his eyes slide half open. An insectile ship, with a red carapace and green wings had flown out of the atmosphere and was rapidly approaching them.

"Let it come," he ordered.

Garagh watched as his lord again closed his eyes, seemingly serene, as was his familiar, Vergere. Unable to fathom what they were doing, Garagh returned his attention to the approaching vessel. It was not very unlike an oversized thud bug in appearance, and that disturbed him. Commander Val had told him this planet utilized living ships, but for the first time Garagh realized that made him very nervous. There was something utterly fascinating about this planet, but what it was he couldn't tell.

The insectile ship had reached them by now and extended its legs, grappling their coralcraft, and bringing it down to the surface.

Jacen opened his eyes when he felt the planet break contact with him. But he remained silent as he watched their ship get pulled down onto the surface. He, Vergere, and every single Yuuzhan Vong on the ship could do nothing but stare at the planet in awe.

They were brought down in the middle of a broad, grassy field surrounded on all sides by a wall of high trees.

"We're here," he breathed in wonderment.

"Come, Jacen Solo," said Vergere, "the inhabitants of Zonoma Sekot are awaiting us."

He looked out and indeed, nearly forty people were coming out of the forest. They had faintly blue skin, minimal clothing and seemingly primitive weapons, but Jacen had learned not underestimate people.

"Vergere, Garagh, Ekh'm, the three of you will accompany me," he told them, and they descended out into the field.

The knee-high grass swayed in a peaceful breeze beneath a deep blue sky. The air was filled with a fine down, maybe pollen from the huge variety of flowers scattered around. Jacen took a deep breath, inhaling the sweetness of a thousand exotic scents and the sense of triumph.

They had made it. This might finally be the solution to the war that he had been in search of for the last five years. Hopefully the natives wouldn't roast him and the warriors over an open fire just yet, but judging from their glares, he wasn't too confident about that, but neither did he want to hurt them.

_There has to be a way to get their cooperation without violence_, thought Jacen, _I just have to figure out how_.

One of the women, tall and slender with pure white hair stepped forward. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"My name is Jacen Solo, and I wish to thank you for welcoming…"

"You are _not_ welcome here," growled a black-haired man.

"If we were not welcome, then why is it that we have been allowed to land on this planet?" reasoned Jacen.

"We were ordered to accept your landing on Zonoma on orders from Sekot," insisted the woman.

Garagh was wondering how much more of this he could allow. These commoners were insulting the honor of the Lord Slayer. If not for his god's specific orders of no violence, he would have slain these infidels already.

Jacen was momentarily confused by the woman's use of Zonoma and Sekot separately, until Vergere leaned in.

"Zonoma is the planet, and Sekot is the mind," she whispered.

Jacen nodded in understanding, then turned back to the people. Vergere had earlier explained to him that these people were known as the Ferroans.

"We have no interest in violence," he said to them, "In fact, we are here on a mission to end a terrible war that has been raging out of control, and I believe this planet is the key to ending that war."

Garagh and Ekh'm Val could not help but share a look of shock. The Lord Slayer was trying to end a war? Why? Had the Yuuzhan Vong displeased the gods? Had their sacrifices been insufficient?

"My Lord Slayer?" breathed Garagh, expecting a strike from an amphistaff for being so bold.

Jacen turned to him, wearing a kind expression on his face. "Yes Garagh. I wish to end this war," he said in the Yuuzhan Vong language so that the Ferroans would not understand, "Overlord Shimrra made one mistake by accepting me as Yun-Yammka. He forgot that I was also a Jedi. I have come to honor both sides of this war and wish for no more lives to be wasted. If this is unacceptable to you, or to you Commander Val, you may go to your Blessed Release with full honor or return to Overlord Shimrra and inform him that I am a traitor."

Supreme Commander Garagh thought long and hard for several moments. He had been raised to honor the gods and the Yuuzhan Vong above all else. And the way of the Yuuzhan Vong was war. Now his god wanted end this glorious war. It flew in the face of all he had believed. But he had sworn an oath to serve the God-Before-Him, and so he would.

"No, my Lord Slayer," he said slowly, "I swore to stand by you until my Blessed Release, and against any enemy. You are wise beyond any of our legends. You know the True Way. You will choose well for our people."

Jacen nodded kindly. He hadn't wanted to lose Garagh or any of his Slayers, but he had to tell them eventually of his plans. He turned back to the Ferroans.

"You will come with us," ordered the woman, "just you and one other. All others will stay here under guard."

Nodding, Jacen began to walk forward alone. About halfway to the Ferroans he stopped and glanced over his shoulder.

"Well familiar, are you coming or what?" he asked Vergere.

"Of course. I was only waiting for you to ask."

"My lord…"

"Stay here my warriors. I assure you that no harm will come to me on this planet. Surely you can also feel it."

Ekh'm Val nodded as he watched Yun-Yammka and his familiar walk into the forest with his familiar. There was something about this world, something that made it feel like… like _home_.

* * *

Jacen and Vergere were led through the expansive tampasi forest that was filled with boras, semi-intelligent trees that provided nearly everything to the Ferroans. Jacen couldn't help but keep his head moving at all times, examining the bounty of life that surrounded him. There was no competition among creatures, everything was perfectly balanced. Jacen again felt the sensation of just how small he was, not just in terms of the Force, but this time just in the scheme of life. And once more he was struck by how little that bothered him.

The two leaders, the woman Darak and the man Rowel, led him and Vergere to a small village several hours away by foot. There, the two of them were left in a hut that seemed to have grown from the ground while they waited for an audience with the Magister, whom Vergere had described as the interface between Sekot and others.

Vergere had worn a hooded cloak to prevent her from being immediately identified by the Ferroans.

"Be at ease, Jacen Solo," she told him, noting how tensed up he had become, "things will be fine once we speak to the Magister."

"I know," he agreed, but his sour expression didn't falter, "at least it should be. I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about this."

They met with the Magister, named Jabitha, a few hours later. Jacen spent over an hour giving her and the other Ferroans a detailed history of the course of the war, how it had taken Chewbacca at its outset, and had claimed his younger brother a few years later. He told them of the hundreds of millions of refugees who were scattered across the galaxy, having been ripped from their homes and their lives. Jacen explained how the Far Outsiders were really known as the Yuuzhan Vong, and about their society and culture.

Finally, he explained how he felt that Zonoma Sekot could be the solution to ending the war with as little more bloodshed as possible. He straddled the divide, he brought opposites together within himself, and could not consider either the Galactic Alliance or the Yuuzhan Vong as his enemy.

"Your words make it seem as though Zonoma is all-powerful," Jabitha objected, "it is but one world when there are many. Of what aid can Sekot be in that scale?"

"Size has no correlation to great deeds," countered Jacen, "the Jedi Master Yoda was smaller than anyone here, and yet he was among the greatest of the old Jedi. You seem to think that I am looking for a weapon in this war and that is farthest from the truth. I want a _solution_. The Yuuzhan Vong will not give up the planet they have shaped to be like their homeworld, and the Galactic Alliance will not rest until they have reclaimed Coruscant. There will be no end to the cycle of death. The Living Force requires that we do something."

"How _dare_ you claim to speak for the Force," whispered Jabitha vehemently, "how can someone so small claim to understand something so grand?"

Jacen smiled but said nothing. He did understand, maybe better than any Jedi alive. He understood the synthesis of the Living and Unifying Force. He understood the balance between light and dark, and had passed beyond those distinctions.

Jabitha stood and the others followed her lead. "It has been a long day," she said, "return to the hut and rest, for I must commune with Sekot."

Jacen bowed his head. As Darak and Rowell led him and Vergere back to the village, Jacen turned to her.

"Thanks for the big help back there," he whispered.

"I thought you did just fine, Jacen Solo," came Vergere's whispered reply.

The air was suddenly alive with bolts of lightning and battle cries. Over two dozen Ferroans streamed out of the boras, one of whom managed to club Vergere, who fell to the ground. Jacen, Darak, and Rowel fought back, but none of them were willing to use lethal skills.

Jacen met one who charged him with a quick Stava throw, but two others took the brunt of a ferocious kick that knocked them both unconscious. Two more came at him, punching madly, but Jacen met their attacks calmly, parrying them with consummate skill that he had honed in training against the Slayers. Seeing a break in their defense, Jacen hurtled forward, landing a solid blow to each man's stomach. He then brought his fists up and around, hitting them on the bridge of the nose, and then pulled back, delivering a powerful palm strike to each of their chests, knocking them to the ground.

Jacen looked around. Most of the other attackers had fled by now, but he realized that Vergere was nowhere to be seen. He turned to the Ferroan guides.

"Who were those guys?" he demanded.

Darak shook her head. "I don't know. There has never been any opposition to Sekot's will. I recognize many of these, mostly farmers from north of here, but how and why they've united, I can't begin to guess."

Jacen moved over to one of the Ferroans that was conscious and gently knelt next to him. He kept his hands relaxed, not wanting to give any indications of a threat. "Why did you attack us, and where are they taking my companion?" he asked, and reinforced his question with the Force.

"Senshi told us to," explained the man, "he said that the Magister had to be told that she was doing the wrong thing, that Sekot could never call the Far Outsiders an ally. He took her too."

"Who!" cried Rowel.

"Magister Jabitha."

Darak and Rowel exchanged fearful looks. Never before had there _ever_ been a threat to one of the Magisters.

"Where is Senshi taking them?" Jacen wanted to know.

"He only said that he would take them to a place that Sekot could not control. That way everyone would be forced to listen to him."

Jacen turned to his two guides. "Do you know where that place might be?"

"He can only mean the rogue boras," breathed Darak, "Like with all life, there can be cancers and diseases in the boras. There is one large grove, a day's walk from here, where such boras have grown together."

"I will take you there," said Rowel.

* * *

Rowel and Jacen moved quickly through the tampasi, surprising Jacen a little. Rowel moved with grace and ease through the undergrowth, displaying the skill of a well-trained hunter. The Ferroan knew of a shortcut, and was certain that he could bring the two of them to Senshi before he reached the rogue boras.

Jacen was silent most of the time. There were moments when all he could concentrate on was the wonderful feeling he got from being surrounded by life that enjoyed that gift. For the first time in years there were creatures not governed by pain or death. In spite of his pursuit, it made him feel serene. At other times, however, he wondered about Vergere. He saw her take a nasty blow to the head, but even then he should still sense her more clearly than he did now. It was as if she was still unconscious. If that were true, then she may need serious medical attention.

Several hours into their journey, Jacen could tell they were close. Ever so slightly, he altered the course he and Rowel were taking to take them directly to this Senshi.

Rowel spotted the Magister through the boras, and was unable to contain his rage any longer. It was the Magister who allowed the Ferroans to maintain a line of communication to their planet. It was through the Magister that Sekot made its decisions known. How could Senshi _dare_ put all that in jeopardy?

He burst through the undergrowth with his weapon held high, Jacen immediately behind him.

Looking around, he could see that Vergere was still unconscious and the Magister had been blindfolded. There were almost thirty Ferroans of varying ages gathered about.

"Senshi you traitor!" cried Rowel, "I'll tear you to pieces!"

"You see! This is what the Jedi and the Far Outsiders do! They divide us!" yelled Senshi, both for Rowel and the benefit of his followers, "It is for this reason that they are too dangerous. Jabitha has forgotten the Crossings. She thinks she speaks for Sekot but she no longer does. She speaks only for herself."

"And how do you know how to speak for Sekot?" Jabitha challenged from her spot down the line, "When have you communed with Sekot?"

"Everyone please! Enough," said Jacen softly, projecting peace through the Force, "Senshi, you cannot ignore what is happening in the rest of the galaxy. If you do, then you will have something worse than a Jedi and a handful of Far Outsiders on Zonoma."

"Yes? Such as!"

"Such as an armada of ships with the Yuuzhan Vong, those you call the Far Outsiders. They will dominate the galaxy and slay those they consider to be infidels. And when the entire galaxy has fallen to their amphistaffs, whom will you look to for help when everyone else in the galaxy is gone?"

Jacen's words were spoken with a solemn expression, one that was utterly truthful. The Ferroans around Jabitha and Vergere began to murmur between themselves.

"I have come to persuade Sekot to help avert this catastrophe," continued Jacen, speaking softly and kindly, "If you truly have the best interests of Zonoma in your heart Senshi, then you will let Sekot hear us out."

"We are going to speak with Sekot now," replied the rebel leader, "come if you wish."

Jacen and Rowel fell into the line near Jabitha and Vergere and walked with the rest of the Ferroans. Ahead of them, Jacen could feel a knot of terrible darkness in the Force. Stretching out with his senses, the darkness swirled about like a whirlwind, sucking in and devouring all that came too close. And Senshi was leading them straight into the heart of darkness.

* * *

Jacen's eyes kept roaming around the area as Senshi led them around a muddy lake in the heart of these boras that seemed somehow… different. On the far side of the lake was a natural dam, and here the boras were thickest, their branches charred.

"What is this place, Senshi?" he asked.

The other man grinned wickedly. "The boras are complex creatures, and since we cohabit Zonoma with them, we have learned to respect each others differences. There are malignant boras, just as there are people. Usually they are still relatively safe, unless you disturb their seeding grounds, in which case you are in terrible danger."

Jacen had a sinking feeling that he knew the answer to his next question. "And just where are these seeding grounds?"

"You're standing on them."

Jacen felt the boras suddenly focus their attention on him, and a wave of anger rolled off them. Looking back over, he saw that Senshi had grabbed the Magister and held a lightning rod to her head.

"Now what, you Yuuzhan Vong Jedi? Now what?" he jeered.

The tentacled branches of the boras began to whip through the air, some of them stabbed into the ground next to Jacen. Their tips were as razor-sharp as a vibroblade, Jacen was certain that one thrust would put a good-sized hole through him.

Jacen delved deeply into the Force, searching for the minds of the boras.

_Betrayed!_, they cried, _Violated!_

_Peace my friends_, Jacen told them, _We are no danger. We will leave._

_Bones make us strong!_, they insisted.

_You are strong enough, my friends_, Jacen said through the Force, and gently he began to unravel their knot of frustration and anger, _Isolation leads to stagnation. Stagnation leads to corruption. Corruption leads to death._

Through the Force, the minds of the boras seemed to explode into bright sparks. Jacen could hear several of the Ferroans scream in fear.

He slowly opened his eyes, and saw that dozens of tentacles hung in the air, poised to strike. Gradually, they withdrew as the boras contemplated the new direction of their thoughts.

"Well done, Jacen Solo," said a familiar voice, "Very well done, indeed."

He turned around, and saw a somewhat ethereal version of Vergere standing before him. Jacen spun and saw that Vergere was still laying on the ground, covered by her cloak.

"Sekot!" cried Jabitha.

Still looking back and forth between the two Vergeres, realization slowly dawned on Jacen, and he turned back to this new Vergere.

"You've been testing us, haven't you? Sekot," he emphasized.

Sekot shook its feathered head. "No, not at all. I am testing _you_, Jacen Solo."

The young Jedi tossed the planetary projection a lopsided Solo grin. "Well? Did I pass?"

Smiling kindly, Sekot turned to Senshi, who instantly jumped away from the Magister and bowed his head. Then Sekot turned to Vergere who instantly stirred. Jacen watched as his friend stirred, and then came smoothly to her feet. Vergere then pushed back the hood of her cloak.

Several of the Ferroans gasped as they recognized her, the hero who had sacrificed herself to the Far Outsiders.

"It is good to see you again, Vergere," said Sekot.

"And Zonoma is as wonderful and exotic as it was before, Sekot," came her reply, then she turned to Jacen, "Do you understand this, Jacen Solo?"

"Maybe," he admitted, turning to Sekot, "This whole setup was designed to see how I react to threats. Do I fight or flee? Do I defend those I care about or use them as shields?"

"Or do you find the point of balance, and allow everyone to win?" agreed Sekot.

"You had Senshi kidnap the Magister, you were the one to keep Vergere unconscious, and you used the boras to threaten us."

"Actually," said Sekot, with a slightly malicious grin, "the boras acted of their own free will. These I cannot control. You could only provoke or soothe them. Does that anger you?"

Jacen shook his head. Vergere's form was the perfect one for Sekot to take. Just like his mentor's mind-expanding games. It was such a perfect match that Jacen couldn't resist chuckling.

"No, not at all. I'm just curious why?"

"I had to know what kind of warrior of I was dealing with," said Sekot.

"I hate being a warrior," admitted Jacen, "There has to be a method of achieving peace other than fighting."

"Have you found it, Jacen Solo?" asked Sekot and Vergere in unison.

He looked back and forth between the two of them, then lowered his head shamefully. "No. No I haven't."

"Yet you do not stop looking," added Sekot in admiration.

Jacen brought his head back up and looked into the eyes of the planet's thought-projection.

"There are some things for which failure is not an option," he said slowly, "Some goals require the ultimate sacrifice to achieve."

"And you are willing to be the one who suffers the consequences," agreed Sekot, "This is why I chose to test you, Jacen Solo. As caretaker of the Living Force as defined by the Potentium, I have always suspected that there would be someone who would have the power and more importantly, the capacity to _understand_ the vastness of the Unifying Force. It is you ability to understand that I find most impressive."

"Then you'll come back to the galaxy and help me end this war?" said Jacen hopefully.

"I have fought the Far Outsiders," answered Sekot, "and I have fled from them. All of existence is defined by the actions we take and the consequences. We live in a galaxy shaped by the decisions of our ancestors, and our descendants will say the same of us. It is the duty of every generation to choose well."

"So tell me," replied Jacen, staring deep into those black orbs, "what is your decision? What kind of universe will you leave for the future?"

The planet's image approached until Sekot was only an arm's length away. Jacen was very conscious of how the planet had made this seem much more personal, made the future of the galaxy seem to hinge on what would happen in these next few seconds.

"I am a force unlike any you have seen before," said Sekot, so softly that only Jacen could hear, "I can give you weapons to fight the Far Outsiders. I can help you to eradicate them. After coming so far, would you refuse such a weapon?"

Jacen thought long and hard. Was there any other way to end this war? If he refused, could he sacrifice the rest of those that he loved? But if he accepted, would he have made an irrevocable decision in the course of his life? Would he have chosen to be nothing, but a slayer of worlds?

He met the planet's gaze. "I would refuse. It is not a weapon I came in search of, but a solution. Fight if you must, Sekot, but there is always another way to be victorious in a conflict. It's just a matter of making that choice."

Sekot nodded sagely. "Wisdom suits you, Jacen Solo. I will return with you to the galaxy, and help you to end this war."

The planetary image stepped closer, wrapping one hand around Jacen's arm, exerting a slight pressure, like a dense fog.

"I do not know what difference I can make in this war, but I am done with running," Sekot told him softly, "We must find a way to end this war before the death spreads on its own. Perhaps together, Jacen Solo, you and I can find our paths in this universe and in the Force. And maybe not just for ourselves, but for the sake of everyone in the galaxy."

Jacen looked Sekot in the eye and realized, that for the first time since he had opened himself wholly to the Unifying Force, surpassing Vergere's teachings, he had found someone with whom he could identify.

* * *

Three days later, after having made rapid preparations, Zonoma Sekot made the jump into hyperspace. All the inhabitants had been taken to the caves that Sekot had formed specifically for this purpose, and thankfully, when Zonoma reverted to realspace in the Deep Core, only a few jumps from Yuuzhan'tar, the casualties of the Ferroans were minimal.

Jacen immediately had the Slayers prepare to leave the planet and return to Yuuzhan'tar. As Jabitha and Sekot watched them prepare, Jacen brought Commander Val out of the coralcraft.

"Commander," began Jacen, "I want you to remain here on Zonoma Sekot as my representative to the Magister and to Sekot. The Ferroans do not trust our good intentions. I am placing my trust in you that you will aid in reassuring the people that we mean them no harm."

"I hear and obey, Lord Slayer."

Sekot stepped closer. "You have little to worry about, Ekh'm Val. There is much I look forward to discussing with you."

"I will send more to you when I have the opportunity," Jacen told the planet, "Let's try and get some answers about the connection between you and the Yuuzhan Vong."

"We will wait here for you, Jacen Solo," said Sekot. The planet watched for a few more moments as Jacen, Vergere, and the Slayers prepared to leave. Then, just before the ramp closed, Sekot had one thing left to say.

"Jacen Solo! May the Force be with you."


	5. Chapter 4: Councils of War and Peace

Once again I apologize for how long it took me to get this chapter up. I rarely have time to write so updates may come only once a week or ten days. Thanks to all my reviewers. I too, had despaired at a lack of really good stories with Jacen Solo as the star, and I hope you continue to enjoy this story. Again, please let me know what you think. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

_One standard month later_

With the Jedi Knights spread throughout the galaxy in an attempt to fight the Yuuzhan Vong where they could, it was difficult for even Master Skywalker to know where the majority of them were. Thankfully, most of the younger students and the new candidates that had been found during the course of the war had been secreted away to the Jedi base of Eclipse in the Deep Core.

So when General Wedge Antilles asked his old friend to gather the Jedi for a very important meeting, Luke was unsure how many he could find, and was even less certain of how many would be able to attend.

To his own great surprise, he had managed to gather a rather large number in his spacious, top-floor apartment on Mon Calamari.

Luke sighed as he looked around the room. So many faces were no longer with them. So many Jedi lost to the war.

Mara sat next to him along with Han and Leia, waiting patiently for Wedge and Iella to arrive. Jaina lounged against Jag Fel's chest on one of the sofas. Others were scattered around the room. Zekk and Lowbacca were off to one side chatting, Kyp Durron, Kenth Hamner, Corran Horn, and Tresina Lobi stood near one of the large windows, talking quietly and looking out at the great seas of the planet. Alema Rar, Tahiri Veila, Val Horn, Tekli, Ganner Rhysode, Octa Ramis, Marke Medjev, Waxarn Kel, Kyle Katarn, Saba Sebatyne, Cilghal, and a few others sat in chairs or stood by silently, some shifting their feet in nervous anticipation. Since Wedge hadn't even told Luke what they needed this meeting for, everyone had a right to be nervous.

Luke sighed again, thinking of the faces that should've been here too. Miko Reglia, Wurth Skidder, Raynar Thul, Eryl Besa, Jovan Drark, Ulaha Kore, Tenel Ka, and most dear to Luke, Jacen and Anakin.

The door chimed, and Ganner, standing next to it, welcomed Wedge and Iella.

Luke rose and embraced his old friend, and greeted Iella with a kiss on the cheek. Han pumped Wedge's hand and Leia embraced Iella.

"How you been, Luke?" Wedge asked, trying to break the ice.

The Jedi Master shrugged easily, pushing aside the broken heart he'd just been ruminating on. He felt something at the back of his mind.

_Stay out of my mind, Jade_, he joked to his wife.

"I've been good, Wedge," Luke replied, "Thank you for asking. Okay, everyone gather around. Wedge, you must have had a really good reason for getting as many Jedi as you could together, so don't keep us in suspense any more."

Wedge nodded to Iella, who produced a small holoplayer and put it on the center table. It activated, revealing a human-like being in a hooded robe.

"This is some person who is in the service of the Yuuzhan Vong," she explained, "We know that he has a great deal of authority and is considered very high up in the ranks. He's ordered the sacrifices of hundreds, maybe thousands of innocent people. This," she paused, "is how he defends himself."

She activated the recording. There was no sound, but something seemed to have garnered the person's attention off to one side. Whoever made the recording panned back a little, and a trio of humans rushed the person, armed with crude clubs. One of them had managed to scrounge up a blaster.

The person waved off the Yuuzhan Vong around him. Blaster bolts came right at him, but the mysterious stranger raised a hand, blocking the bolts with no discernable effort. The blaster suddenly flew out of the attacker's hand and hovered in the air. Before the attackers got within five meters, the stranger raised his hand again and the men were flung backwards, then floated up into the air. They seemed to be screaming.

Iella stopped the recording. "There's no need to see the rest of it. He takes an amphistaff from one of the warriors and kills all three of the men. Well, Master Skywalker, the rest of us in Intelligence have our theory, what's yours?"

Luke brought his blue eyes to match hers. "Whoever he is, he's definitely Force-sensitive, and he looks to be well trained in using his powers."

"He looked powerful," said Jaina, as a shudder ran through her, "I couldn't tell for sure, but from his body language he didn't seem concerned at all. It was like he knew there was nothing they could do to hurt him. If I had a lightsaber that would be one thing, but how did he block those blaster bolts? They should have torn his hand apart."

Others nodded in agreement. They all knew the story of how Darth Vader had blocked shots from Han Solo on Bespin, but most attributed it to his armored gauntlets. This stranger had just shown that he could defend himself from blasters without any defensive items.

"Luke, I have to tell you, Councilor Pwoe and a couple of his other anti-Jedi friends saw this recording a few hours ago, and well, he wants to go public with this," said Wedge sadly.

"Why would he want to do that?" asked Han, "Wouldn't that pretty much kill morale?"

"Somewhat," answered Iella, "but it'll discredit the Jedi a lot more than anything else."

"But that's not a Jedi!" protested Jaina, "Every Jedi that Uncle Luke has trained is either on missions, in this room, or is dead. That last group includes both of my brothers, make sure you tell the squid-head that."

Leia almost made a comment to her daughter, but saw that Jag had already gently taken hold of Jaina's arm and was pulling her back into a more relaxed position.

Wedge tried to make the young woman understand. "We both know that, Jaina. The problem is Pwoe doesn't care. He thinks your brothers got what they deserved. If this gets out, people will assume that it's a Jedi and they'll get scared."

Everything within Leia burned for her to mention the possibility that it was Jacen, but she couldn't. Everyone here knew that she was certain her eldest son was alive, but not one here believed her.

Well, maybe one did.

"General Antilles, is it possible that this could be Jacen Solo?" asked Ganner, "We never got any kind of confirmation that he was dead, and judging from how much Warmaster Tsavong Lah hated him, you would have thought that he would have tooted that horn immediately."

Leia wanted to bless the man. She knew that the other Jedi had long had problems with Ganner Rhysode's arrogance and hero complex, but he was at least open to the possibility that her boy was still alive.

"Ganner, shut up," snapped Jaina, "My twin brother is dead. Gone. Erased from existence. There hasn't been a twitch from him in the Force for nearly five years."

"Wedge, is the military or intelligence branch planning an operation?" asked Luke, steering everyone back to the matter at hand.

The Alliance general shook his head sadly. "None. Let's just say that the couple of people who _have_ seen this footage, well, they weren't exactly enthusiastic about sending troops into what they think is certain death. So if anything is going to be done about this guy, it's the Jedi who will have to do it."

Luke turned and let his eyes roam over the assembled Jedi. "I can't ask any one of you for anything. Any mission involves going back to Coruscant. This is potentially more dangerous even than the mission to Myrkr."

"I'll go, Master Skywalker," said Ganner without hesitation.

"Uncle Luke," said Jaina, "there won't be a mission. At least not without me."

"If Jaina is going into this fight, then I'm going too," added Jag.

The two newlyweds looked deep into each others eyes. Even though Jag couldn't feel the Force, they were able to communicate their worries and reassurance without words. Jag pulled Jaina close to him and held her for several long moments.

Lowbacca howled something, while Zekk handled the translation. "Lowie and I will be going too. If there's any chance of learning whatever happened to Jace, then we want to find out."

"Well, where the Goddess leads, her servants follow," joked Kyp, "so I guess that means I volunteer too."

"You guys will need someone who speaks the Yuuzhan Vong language," added Tahiri, "maybe we can meet up with the heretical movement and get their help."

"And you'll need a healer, so I'll go too," added Tekli.

Almost unseen standing near the back of the group, Alema Rar volunteered as well.

Luke stopped it there. If he didn't, he was certain that the entirety of the Jedi would have volunteered for this mission. He wasn't sure if they all considered this stranger to be that much of a threat, or, if like Zekk, Lowie, and Ganner, they wanted to find out about Jacen.

His death had affected all of them, something Luke had never guessed at. The Force scream had affected every Jedi in the galaxy. Kam Solusar had even told Luke that the Jedi had felt it at the secret Eclipse base. Everyone had their favorite stories of Jacen's bad jokes or masterful pranks. While everyone had held Anakin in high respect, only with his death did the Jedi realize just how much Jacen had been a part of their lives.

"I can't ask any of you to go on this mission based on a hasty decision," Luke told them, "so you will all wait one week. Any who want to change their mind may do so. You are not cowards or traitors to your fellow Jedi."

"Everyone going on the mission will meet up with me tomorrow morning at the _Trickster_," ordered Jaina, "We'll take the Vong's coralship to Coruscant. That should give us the opportunity to infiltrate the planet's defenses and get groundside. This is a search and destroy mission everyone. Our goal is to kill this Dark Side user. He's dangerous, and obviously has sacrificed all the goodness of his heart. He's no better than a member of the Peace Brigade. Keep that in your heads at all times. Whoever or whatever this person is, he's a traitor."

A few minutes later, after working out some details with Wedge and Iella about the extent of the aid they could expect from the Alliance and the military, Luke dismissed the Jedi.

Ganner made a straight line for his room. This whole thing failed to make any kind of sense, and the best starting place for him was to go to the gymnasium. A hard workout should clear his head enough that he could then meditate. On the way to his apartment, a hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder from behind and spun him around.

Ganner found himself face-to-face with Jaina, whose eyes burned with barely contained fury.

"If you, _ever_, mention my brother's name, Ganner, I will break you into a thousand tiny pieces," she threatened, "I know a few years back you disobeyed me. I know you went halfway across the galaxy looking for Jacen and found nothing. You listen to what I'm telling you. My brothers are _dead_! You got that? Don't ever breathe a word to contradict me again."

Without another word, Jaina turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Ganner stunned and breathless. Her angry Force presence had overwhelmed him, and even though he stood nearly a head taller, it had felt like she was talking down to him.

He didn't know what to do any more. Jaina had threatened before to hurt him when he went looking for Jacen, but that had been when she'd nearly been in the grip of the Dark Side. Ganner looked back at the way Jaina had left. Apparently she hadn't completely thrown off the Dark Side's hold.

"Sithspit Jacen," he whispered fiercely, "Where the hell are you? We need you. Jaina needs you."

* * *

Far away from Mon Calamari, in his quarters on reshaped Yuuzhan'tar, a lone figure knelt meditating. His body remained motionless, but his mind was scattered through the reaches of the galaxy, in total harmony with the Force.

Distantly, Jacen heard the dilating lock open and he pulled out of the flow of the Force. He opened his eyes to see Vergere standing before him. He smiled.

"They're coming soon," he said, rising smoothly to his feet.

"The ones you are expecting?" she asked.

Jacen grinned. "One can only hope."

At that moment, the lock opened again and one of the Slayer guards came in. "Priest Harrar answers your summons, my lord."

"Come in, Harrar," ordered Jacen.

The priest of Yun-Harla entered the room and saluted Jacen properly. "How may I be of service, my Lord Slayer?"

"My familiar, Vergere, has told me many interesting facts about you, and the work you have done in regards to the Jedi. Particularly in the case of poor Priestess Elan. I have also discerned that you have not been overly thrilled with the Supreme Overlord, especially lately as the war continues to grind on with no end in sight. Tell me priest, would Quoreal have done better?"

Harrar started at the mention of Shimrra's predecessor as Supreme Overlord. He instinctively began looking around for sensing biots. Jacen noticed Harrar's wild glances and laughed easily.

"Calm your mind, Harrar. Shimrra has no eyes or ears here," he said, "This is a simple conversation among a few conspirators. So? Answer my question."

Harrar steeled himself for whatever consequences might arise from his answer. "Quoreal would never have come to this galaxy. Shimrra will slaughter our people and lead us to ruin if this war is not ended."

"Is it your wish to see an end to this war then, priest?" asked Jacen.

"Yes."

The word came out hesitantly, breathlessly. Harrar had never before even admitted it to himself that ending the war might be the only course that could save the Yuuzhan Vong. Even if they did defeat the Galactic Alliance, the soul of their people that Yun-Yuuzhan had given them in ancient days was gone.

"I too, wish to see this war ended, Harrar," said Jacen kindly, meeting the priest's eyes as they came up from the floor, "I have been working for a long time to divine a solution that would give both sides a true victory, for simple victories in battle will not solve this war. I believe that I have found such a solution. What I want to know, is are you willing to aid me in this endeavor?"

Harrar nodded firmly. "My Lord Slayer, if one such as you desires an end to this war, then such must be the best course for our people. You are possessed of boundless wisdom. I will follow your lead into my Blessed Release."

Jacen smiled kindly. He had hoped that Harrar would be accommodating, but one could never be certain when it came to such a conspiracy.

"Good. Vergere, bring in our other conspirator," ordered Jacen.

The Fosh entered one of the other rooms and quickly returned with a woman. Harrar was startled. The master's hand and her writhing headdress indicated only one thing; a master shaper. What was worse, he knew this woman.

"Nen Yim," he growled.

Shimrra's personal heretical shaper. The one who had been involved in the blasphemous shaping of the _Jeedai_ Tahiri. She who performed _research_ and tried to innovate.

Harrar didn't realize how much he was broadcasting his thoughts, which came across as easily to Jacen as if he were reading them off a datapad.

"I know you believe Nen Yim to be a heretic, priest," he said calmly, "and in truth, she is one of the worst according to the Yuuzhan Vong. But she is even worse than that. She is like you."

"What!" cried Harrar, indignant of any comparison between himself and the blasphemer.

"You are both terrible heretics," continued Jacen, "for you carry a weapon that is far more dangerous than an amphistaff, bo'tus, or even a grutchin. You both carry _ideas_. A capacity for peace. This is what makes you two similar. Now listen carefully. I have learned of a planet known to this galaxy as Zonoma Sekot. It is a living planet, one that I believe is very similar to the way the ancient texts describe primordial Yuuzhan'tar. Vergere will lead you both into the downlevels, where the Prophet of the Shamed Ones is waiting for you. He will lead the three of you to one of the heretics' secret coralcraft. Vergere will then take the both of you to Zonoma Sekot, where you must try to uncover the secrets that it holds for the Yuuzhan Vong."

"You truly believe that this planet is the key to ending the war, Lord Slayer?" asked Harrar, wanting to know the truth.

"Yes, I do," Jacen admitted, "I think this Zonoma Sekot is crucial to peace. The gods will bless you all on this journey."

* * *

Nom Anor watched as that feathered freak Vergere led the other two towards where he and several of the Shamed Ones were waiting. A shaper and a priest. Whatever Jacen Solo had planned, it wasn't war.

How he hated Jacen and Vergere. It had been his plan to turn Jacen into the avatar of Yun-Yammka. He had been the one to oversee his conversion to the True Way. He had risked the fury of Warmaster Tsavong Lah. Yet, here he was in the downlevels of shaped Coruscant, hiding for his life, surviving only by the good graces of Jacen Solo.

Dark thoughts of betrayal crossed Nom Anor's mind, even as he properly greeted the three conspirators as the Prophet. He and the other heretics led them on a confusing path to the secret coralcraft. As they boarded for their journey to who-knows-where, Nom Anor began to wonder if there was a way that he could somehow send word to Shimrra that Jacen Solo was not the paragon of the gods that everyone thought he was. In fact, Jacen Solo was a traitor.

Somehow, he would regain his power. Nom Anor swore this silently as the coralcraft lifted off the ground.

* * *

Vergere gently landed the coralcraft on the same grassy field that she and Jacen had come down on nearly two months ago. She turned to Harrar and Nen Yim, trying to gauge their reaction to the planet.

It wasn't difficult.

Both of them were staring with wide eyes and open mouths at the serene beauty that surrounded them. Even being her third visit to Zonoma, Vergere could still get overwhelmed by the sense of peace and harmony that seemed to totally encompass everything about the planet.

They descended, and were met.

"Welcome to Zonoma Sekot," greeted Commander Ekh'm Val. Vergere noticed that he no longer wore his vonduun crab armor, but rather a loose-fitting tunic similar to that worn by the Ferroans.

Vergere realized that although it seemed like Jabitha stood next to him, it wasn't her. It was Sekot in the Magister's form.

"Why do I truly feel that I know you?" mused Sekot. Harrar and Nen Yim turned to the projection, not understanding.

"Harrar, Nen Yim, allow me to introduce you to Sekot, the guiding intelligence of Zonoma," said Vergere, "Sekot, these are others of the Far Outsiders, the Yuuzhan Vong."

Sekot seemed to grin in both a confused and superior grin. "This I know from long talks with Ekh'm Val. But that was not long ago. My memory goes back many turnings, but the sense that I know this people stretches before that."

Harrar cleared his throat nervously. "Lord Jacen Solo believes that Zonoma Sekot is similar to the way our ancient histories have described our homeworld, a planet that we called Yuuzhan'tar."

"I have great knowledge of our life-forms," added Nen Yim, "and just from looking around I see many things that are amazingly similar here."

Sekot smiled at the shaper. "Then I think you and I will have to work together to understand each other. Perhaps we can solve this mystery, as partners."

Harrar nodded silently to himself. Jacen Solo had been right. This planet was the key to peace for the Yuuzhan Vong. He wondered why he felt like he had known of this planet for his whole life. Why did it feel like… like home?


	6. Chapter 5: Jeedai Infiltration

I want to thank everyone who has given me such wonderful reviews, especially psquare. To you I want to answer that yes, Tenel Ka is alive, but as the Queen Mother of Hapes cannot join the Jedi for most of their meetings, and remember that her ascension to queen was not under happy circumstances. As usual, I want to apologize for the length of time to get this chapter up, since I only get 20 minutes per day or so to write. Please stay with me, and I hope you continue to review. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

The _Trickster_ came out of darkspace just outside what Alliance intelligence patrols had determined was the outer edge of the Vong's defensive ring around Coruscant.

Jaina sat under the cognition hood, mentally cursing politics yet again. Uncle Luke had wanted to do everything by the book, so the morning that the Jedi were going to leave, he and Kenth briefed the rest of Cal Omas' Advisory Council on the Jedi mission to find this Force-wielder.

Unfortunately, Councilor Pwoe must have had a plan waiting in the wings, because the squid-head made sure that the Jedi were not given authorization to leave. Thus began nearly a week of heavy negotiating and backroom politics by Luke and the Jedi's allies on the rest of the council, until Pwoe was finally forced to concede, but he was still able to put most of a stranglehold on Alliance military backup for the mission. Thus, the Jedi were once again on their own.

Jaina looked around the cockpit. Zekk, Jag, Tahiri, and Kyp were there with her, all wearing lightly armored combat jumpsuits. They were staring at the blue-green world ahead of them with a sense of dread.

She had been one of the few Jedi to really call Coruscant home. Most of the others had lived the majority of their lives on Yavin IV, so while the Vong's reshaping of Coruscant had hurt them as it had the rest of the galaxy, for Jaina it had special meaning. Her home was gone. Her parent's apartment was gone. She would never again walk past an entrance to the downlevels and joke about this time or the other that she and Jacen had gotten lost with Zekk just to torment poor Threepio or Chewie.

She wished she could just see the home she'd shared with Jacen and Anakin. In a distant part of her brain, Jaina wondered what had become of Jacen's collection, but that thought was quickly erased as her mind conjured a series of curses at the Vong.

"Tahiri, how are the systems holding up?" she asked seriously. The last major fight that the _Trickster_ had been in had done the ship some serious harm, and Jaina wasn't sure if it had healed yet.

"The ship itself seems okay," replied the blond girl, "but I am worried about the villip choir. They haven't been looking healthy for a long time. I'm not sure if we'll get communications."

"That's okay," said Jaina, and her voice turned sharp, "We don't want them to see us, yet that it. Just see if you can get an audio transmission. Hopefully we can fool them long enough to get this crate on the ground."

Jag turned slightly and looked over his shoulder at his lovely wife. She was risking a lot by coming down this way. Personally, he would have preferred a stealthier approach, but Jaina's tendency to throw caution to the wind and take her chances was one of the things that he loved about her.

One of the villips tried to open itself, but failed to do so. A gargled sound came out of it, but everyone could tell that the transmission was failing. They all swallowed nervously, wondering if this plan even had a chance.

* * *

Warmaster Nas Choka entered the communications room at the behest of the subaltern in command. His command cloak trailed behind him and he shifted uncomfortably. The warmaster vonduun armor that the shapers were growing into his skin was still painful and uncomfortable, and for some reason itched terribly in the lower back. He briefly wondered if Tsavong Lah had felt this way.

He returned to his senses and looked at the subaltern. The young officer must to have had a hell of a time getting Nas Choka's attention, going through his lieutenant, then the commander, then a supreme commander, before word finally reached him as warmaster.

"Tell me why you have brought me here," he ordered simply.

"Warmaster, a coralcraft came out of darkspace far from our standard entry points. The yammosk installed on _Yammka's Mount_ is unable to contact the pilot and all communications are useless. We believe the villips are alive on the ship, but they may have been damaged. We feared it might be infiltrators, but both we and the yammosk are unprepared to fire upon one of our own without good cause," explained the officer.

Nas Choka considered it for a moment. If it was an infiltration ship and he let it past his defenses, then he would never be able to live down the shame. But neither would he live with the shame upon firing his own ship without just cause.

"Send coralskippers out to…" he began, but a powerful hand fell on his shoulder. As he turned, he saw that it was the Lord Slayer.

"My lord, you honor me," he said quickly, saluting and giving his god a deep bow."

"Warmaster, might I be able to speak to you in private for a moment?"

Nas Choka led his lord to a corner of the communications room, far from any of the other warriors or intendants that manned this post. His lord's deep brown eyes were like lambent crystals, they seemed to have a light of their own. Nas Choka could see that they were hard and merciless, but something behind that bespoke of… anticipation.

"Warmaster, that ship does indeed carry infiltrators," said the Lord Slayer, "Jedi infiltrators."

Nas Choka cursed under his breath, but the God-Before-Him continued. "You must allow that ship to land on Yuuzhan'tar."

"I hear and obey, my Lord Slayer," he answered, "but… why?"

Jacen smiled. There weren't many among the Yuuzhan Vong who would have dared to ask for an explanation, but he had worked hard to develop a level of friendly camaraderie with Nas Choka, and with that question, Jacen knew that the warmaster considered their bond very highly. Highly enough to risk a question of such magnitude.

"I have been planning for their arrival for a long time," he explained, "they have come because they have learned of the God-I-Am. They fear my power as the Lord Slayer, and as one of their former comrades. They seek to slay me. This I will not allow, but instead will sow confusion and discord by turning some or even all of them to the True Way. They will acknowledge me as the God-I-Am and proclaim the Truth."

Nas Choka looked at the Lord Slayer in awe. He had known of his lord's power and wisdom, but had rarely witnessed it first-hand. He nodded slightly.

"My Lord Slayer, your wisdom is boundless, you truly are a god among the True Gods. I will honor and worship you until my final breath."

Jacen clapped him on the shoulder and smiled. "I appreciate that, my friend. Now, I have a few other things that I require of you."

* * *

Jaina just finished putting the _Trickster_ down in a clearing of this expansive jungle. She and the others in the cockpit joined the other Jedi.

Everyone was double-checking their weapons and supplies. Five days of nutrient supplements and hunger suppressors. Lightsabers, blaster pistols and rifles, two thermal detonators and four concussion grenades each. Tekli had spread the contents of a fully-stocked medpack between herself, Alema, and Lowie. The latter and Jag each carried a light repeating blaster to be the heavy weapons for the team. Jag had made a joke earlier that he was a pilot, what the heck was he doing as a commando?

Unlike the mission to Myrkr, there would be no meld among the young Jedi. Since then they had only managed to create melds between three or at most four Jedi at a time. Only Jacen had been able to coordinate so many minds at once. No, this time, they'd go without the meld, but would join in a series of smaller melds when they had to fight.

"Are we all good to go?" asked Jaina, looking each member of the team in the eye.

Nods and deep breaths signaled to her that the others were as ready as they would be. Taking a deep breath of her own, Jaina nodded to Tahiri, who then lowered the docking ramp.

The alien jungle was the first thing that greeted the Jedi, a riot of colors and odors completely unfamiliar to any of them. The second thing they noticed was the duracrete under their steps, and that it was the ruins of the kilometer-high towers that formed the topography of this planet.

They walked as a well-formed diamond. Zekk and Lowie were in the lead, with Kyp and Tekli on the right, Alema and Tahiri to the left, with Ganner walking slack. Jag and Jaina stayed next to each other in the center of the diamond.

In spite of their mission, the Jedi couldn't help but stare at their surroundings in awe. If they were to admit it, some of it could be called beautiful, almost inspirational. But then they would quickly remind themselves that this was the work of the Yuuzhan Vong, having annihilated a planet of one trillion inhabitants. Then their eyes would see only death in this jungle.

Tahiri kept her ears open for anything that might be said in the Yuuzhan Vong language, but there was nothing except for the sounds of the animals. Every once in a while she and Alema could see the shadowy form of what could only be a refugee, but no Yuuzhan Vong warriors, which made her slightly nervous. She sent a whisper in the Force to Jaina that they should interrogate a refugee as soon as possible.

* * *

Jacen couldn't see Garagh as the latter had only a shoulder-mounted villip, but the warrior's voice came through loud and clear.

"The _Jeedai_ have landed and are making their way southwest," he reported, "at this rate, they would reach the Sacred Precinct in three days."

"Do you have any indication that they have detected our scouts?" asked Jacen, "I should be most annoyed to have my plans fall apart."

Unseen by his lord, Garagh still snapped his fists to opposite shoulders. "They have not seemed to notice the scouts, my lord. They seem intent on making it to the Sacred Precinct without delay. Most likely in the hopes of finding you, my Lord Slayer."

"That is good," said Jacen with a smile, to the confusion of Nas Choka standing next to him, "allow them to continue on their way. Ensure that no warriors or others of our people interfere with their progress. I will join you shortly."

Jacen ended the communication and turned to the warmaster, who stood at attention. He gave a lopsided Solo grin and sent a wave of easiness to his comrade.

"Warmaster? Have you assembled what I require?"

"I have, my lord. I have gathered three squads of warriors under a _brenzlit_ of a sublieutenant. They are at your command."

"Do they understand the sacrifice they will be expected to make?" Jacen wanted to know.

Nas Choka seemed to stand a little bit taller. "My Lord Slayer, they will die a thousand deaths for the God-You-Are."

* * *

It hadn't taken long to capture one of the refugees that was hanging around. While they had been distracted by Lowie, Tahiri and Kyp had snuck around behind him and brought the struggling man to the others.

"No please! I beg of you, don't sacrifice me!" wailed the man.

"Shut up!" hissed Jaina, "We're Jedi Knights, we're not going to kill you. We need your help."

"J-Jedi? Praise the light, you've come to rescue us from the Slayer?"

Jaina looked back and forth between Jag and Kyp, both of whom shrugged. She leaned in closer to the man.

"Who is this Slayer?"

The man looked bewildered for a moment, as though he couldn't understand how anyone _didn't_ know about the single most dangerous individual on the planet. "The Slayer is the man who serves the Yuuzhan Vong. They say he is one of their gods, with the powers of the gods at his fingertips."

"Is he… human?" she asked with a pause.

"Yes, but unlike any man I've ever seen. He is a giant, slightly taller than him," whimpered the refugee, pointing at Ganner, "and has a terrifying aura. You want to trust him, to believe all that he says, but he is always ready to sacrifice you. One time, members of the underground resistance mounted an attack against him, but his demonic powers saved him. Blaster bolts merely hit his hands, some were even reflected back at the resistance. Then the Slayer lifted rocks and debris and spun them in a deadly circle around the attackers so that they couldn't escape. When enough Vong warriors arrived they took the resistance fighters and sacrificed them in a grand ceremony."

Jag's stomach was in his throat, and it was becoming tough for him to breathe. It was clear from Jaina's flushed face and deeper breathing that she was quickly becoming enraged with this Slayer. He reached over and gently squeezed her arm in affection. Jaina recognized the gesture and began to calm herself down. An angry leader made mistakes, something that their team could not afford.

At that moment, Zekk came up to the refugee. "Do you know anything about a man named Jacen Solo?"

"The hero of the seedship?" asked the man. The others suddenly gathered closer. "I don't know about his exploits there, I was never on the seedship, but I had heard stories. But the stories all agree that he is now dead."

Jaina choked back a sob and Zekk's dark eyes suddenly burned with fury.

"How did he die?" asked Ganner.

"There are many who say that he killed by the Slayer himself," explained the refugee, "but the story conflicts whether it was in combat, or if Jacen Solo was sacrificed to the Vong's gods. There are rumors that Jacen Solo was once seen on the planet's surface, but those of us who think clearly know it's a lie. He either died on the seedship that brought the World Brain to the surface or immediately after."

No one needed to ask what the World Brain was, the creature that controlled everything about this planet had been in many of their intelligence briefings that Iella had provided them. But even if they had needed to ask, none of them could. Jacen was dead.

As they were lost in their own thoughts, the refugee suddenly scurried away. No one bothered to go after him.

* * *

The jungle did a good job of hiding the Jedi team from most observers, but most of them did not have the power of the Force.

Standing from over a kilometer away, Jacen watched as the team continued their trek through the planet's jungles. With help from the Force, Jacen had sharpened his vision enough to follow their movements for the past ten minutes and guess at their speed and direction.

He suddenly felt Garagh come up next to him, but Jacen did not acknowledge him for several moments.

"Are the warriors of the God-I-Am in position, Fearsome One?" he asked.

Garagh saluted. "They are, my Lord Slayer. Six of them now surround the group. With but an order they can attack and slay…"

"Stop there before you suffer punishment," snapped Jacen, "I have already explained to you that death is inconsequential. I need them alive."

Chastised, Garagh lowered his head in shame. He knew that he should have kept his mouth shut, but all his instincts begged for him to order an attack. But Garagh knew the consequences for disobeying his lord so directly would be… severe.

Jacen let the leader of the Slayers stew for a few moments. Garagh was a loyal soldier and his sense of failing to obey his commander would be enough punishment. Jacen beckoned to the sublieutenant of the warriors, a young male who had been stupid on the battlefield but not cowardly enough to be condemned as a Shamed One.

"Lead your squads towards the Jedi infiltrators," ordered Jacen, "Through my powers as the God-I-Am I shall direct you. You must not allow the Jedi to have a hint of this deception. You and your warriors must act completely surprised by the encounter. You must not fail me."

The young warrior saluted crisply. "We shall honor your orders, Lord Slayer."

Jacen nodded and dismissed him, then watched as the warriors walked into the jungles, towards the Jedi team. He turned to Garagh.

"Come with me, my friend. I wish to be there when we take the Jedi infidels."

* * *

Zekk and Lowie were once again in the lead. It was hard for them to believe that of all their little group of adventurers from when they were younger, they were the only two left. Sure, Jaina was with them, but she was about as distant as if she was in another star system. Jacen was dead and Tenel Ka was now the Queen Mother of Hapes, not the sort who can go adventuring anymore.

"You know, Lowie," said Zekk quietly, "I know it's of the Dark Side, but for once in my life, I think I could look forward to really killing someone. I want that Hutt slime of a Slayer to feel my lightsaber burn a hole in his chest."

Only if I can rip his hood off and hold him still for you, harned the ginger-furred Wookiee.

Zekk managed a grin at his old friend. "I wouldn't have it any other way, old buddy."

"Cut the chatter, you two," hissed Jaina, "You're likely to get us…"

She never finished the sentence, because as they rounded the bend they came across three full squads of Yuuzhan Vong warriors. Both sides stood still in shock and surprise for several moments.

But it was the Vong who recovered first, letting loose with a hail of thud bugs. The Jedi dove for cover as Lowie and Jag let loose with their repeating blasters, mowing down nearly ten of the warriors. Ganner and Kyp leapt forward, sulfurous and crimson lightsabers glowing as they charged the main line of the warriors. Moments later Alema and Tahiri had joined them as the others kept up fire from their blasters, cutting a pathway through the warriors.

As soon as path opened up, Zekk and Lowie covered diminutive Tekli through the hole as Jag and Jaina followed. The latter had pulled out her own violet lightsaber as she joined the others.

"We're through!" yelled Jag as he unleashed a torrent of blaster fire at the left flank of the Vong's line, "Let's get out of here!"

Jaina and Tahiri were the first off the line, followed by Alema. Kyp and Ganner remained on the line, having whittled the warriors down to about a squad.

"Let's go, Ganner," ordered Kyp.

Another hail of blaster fire forced the warriors to back up, giving the two older Jedi the breathing space to move. They ran with the Force at their backs.

Suddenly Ganner screamed in pain. Kyp managed to stop in his tracks a few meters further on. A razor bug had torn through the outside of Ganner's leg, and the large man couldn't put any weight on it.

"Get out of here, Kyp!" yelled Ganner.

"We can get you out," insisted Kyp, ready to make a run for it.

"Kyp! We need to go, now!" came Jaina's yell over the sound of blaster fire.

Kyp wasn't about to leave one of his old students in this condition, but he saw a look of resignation come into Ganner's eyes.

"Go on, old friend," insisted Ganner, "May the Force be with you."

Kyp nodded once then ran to rejoin the others. As they watched Ganner close his eyes in meditation, they turned on their heels and fled into the jungles.

* * *

Ganner could feel the warriors running towards him. He was unimportant to them now, he was a defeated enemy. They wanted the rest of the team. That was fine.

It meant they would have to go through him first.

When the nearest one was in range, Ganner rose on his good leg and took the warrior's head off with one strike. Two more warriors came at him, but Ganner surrendered to the Force, letting it wash away his pain and guide his actions. He remembered Jacen always saying how a true Jedi should give himself to the Force, something so much grander than anyone could comprehend, and Ganner could tell just how right he'd been.

He hardly noticed as his first cut hit under the arm at the weak point of the vonduun armor and then reversed to impale the second. Two more warriors approached, and Ganner's sulfurous yellow blade struck them down moments later.

Cut. Thrust. Parry. Parry. Cut. Slice.

Such were the only thoughts that occupied Ganner's mind as he struck down the warriors that approached him.

Suddenly, there were no more enemies to fight. Ganner brought his mind back to the present and saw that he was surrounded by a host of dead warriors. Movement off to the side drew his attention.

Another half dozen warriors approached slowly, cautiously. They wore no armor, just sleeveless tunics and skirts in a deep blood red color. They were also shorter than most of the Vong warriors he had faced. Ganner shook his head, the pain in his leg was getting worse.

Then came the worst. A figure in coarse, off-white hooded robes approached him. This was the Slayer that General Antilles had warned them about. How could he have been so close? He must have known they were here. He'd ambushed them!

"Welcome to Yuuzhan'tar, Ganner Rhysode," said the Slayer.

Ganner's eyes narrowed. The voice was deep, and for some reason he thought that it should be higher, more upbeat, cheerier.

"Surrender your lightsaber," ordered the mysterious Slayer, and Ganner almost handed his weapon over. Seeing him hesitate, the man continued. "If you surrender your weapon then you will come to no more harm. I would hate to have to send a Jedi to the True Gods without a proper sacrificial ceremony, but I will if I must."

"Eat bantha dung," snarled Ganner, readying himself for another assault.

The Slayer shook his head slowly, but Ganner still couldn't see the face beneath the hood.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Ganner."

The man turned to one of the warriors standing next to him and gave some orders. To Ganner, it sounded something like _cough hack snarl_.

The warrior then turned to the others and gave the same order. Instantly three warriors rushed Ganner.

His parry blocked the amphistaff of one of them, but they moved too fast for him to block any of the others, and the blades sunk into his left side and the meat of his right thigh.

Now with both legs injured, Ganner sank to his knees. The poison of the amphistaffs burned in the wounds. Instantly he realized that this was not normal poison. Had the Vong modified their weapons to be even more lethal? Did they know the Jedi had, thanks to Mara Jade Skywalker, developed methods to purge themselves of amphistaff toxin even though they couldn't sense it within them?

Distracted by his thoughts, Ganner missed the other two warriors that attacked, one slashed across his upper chest and the other pierced his right arm.

Then as he tried to move and defend himself from another warrior, yet one more came from behind, piercing the right side of his chest and hit him over the head. Ganner fell to one side, unable to comprehend just how fast these warriors were.

The Slayer bellowed something unintelligible. Immediately, all the warriors bowed their heads and began to back away from Ganner as the Slayer approached him.

Ganner knew that this man would finish him off himself. The glory would go to him.

_Well, at least I gave the others enough time to escape_, thought Ganner. He may not have been a hero, but giving the others their chance was good enough, he realized.

Slowly, the Slayer knelt down next to him. Ganner watched in amazement as the man pushed his hood back, and Ganner found himself looking into the face of a ghost.

"But, you're dead."

Jacen's face was older, more mature, and half-hidden by a beard, but those brandy brown eyes that held such compassion were unmistakable. Jacen's eyes began to water.

"Not anymore, Ganner, and if you're smart, you won't have to die in the first place."

Jacen then brought his hands to his eyes and dabbed away his tears, then brought his hands to Ganner's chest wound. Jacen did this a few more times, placing his hands on the worst of Ganner's wounds until he realized that the injuries began to hurt less, and the burning from the amphistaff poison decreased.

Slowly, the realization of who was next to him began to dawn of Ganner. "Jacen…? What are you doing here?"

The young man smiled and stood up, then turned to the warriors, and snarled out a series of orders to the warriors.

Unable to accept where his thoughts were taking him, Ganner reached for his lightsaber with the Force, brought it into the air and activated the blade.

One of the warriors roared something and put himself in between the lightsaber and Jacen. But before Ganner could do anything with the weapon, a mind vastly stronger than his own wrenched the lightsaber from his Force grasp.

An amphistaff blade suddenly rested against Ganner's throat.

"Let me kill this coward for you, my lord," said the warrior in Basic. Clearly, the warrior wanted Ganner to know what it was he intended.

_My lord?_ wondered Ganner, _Sithspawn, what have they done to Jacen?_

"No," said Jacen simply, "Do not bother soiling yourselves with his blasphemous weapon, I will keep it. We will bring this pathetic infidel Jedi back to the Citadel of Overlord Shimrra. There, we shall hang him in the Embrace of Pain and convert him to the true way."

Two of the warriors lifted Ganner between them, and had he been thinking, he would have realized just one of them would have been more than strong enough. Ganner's mind was filled with only one thought:

_Jacen Solo is a Traitor_.


	7. Chapter 6: Lessons in Pain

Once again, I apologize for the length of time it takes me to get these chapters up. Thanks for your patience and your enthusiasm, I hope I continue to please. Saw Revenge of the Sith last night and was very pleased, particularly after the debacles of Episodes I and II. Please continue to submit your reviews. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Jaina was leading the other Jedi through the downlevels. She didn't know where she was, didn't know where she was going, didn't know what lay ahead of them. All that Jaina knew was she had to keep moving, had to keep the memories at bay.

Jovan Drark, gentle Ulaha Kore, gaudy but loyal Raynar Thul, little Anakin, and most painful, smiling Jacen. Now Ganner.

She couldn't take it anymore. Too many friends dead, and not just Jedi. Wingmates and friends in Rogue Squadron and with Twin Suns. Chewbacca. Countless other faces whose names she never knew.

Jaina hadn't even realized she'd stopped until Jag laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. Taking a look around, she realized that they stood at the separation of their passage, and it branched off into three other possible routes. Her chest heaved, and her breathing came ragged.

Jag turned to look at the rest of the team. Kyp's customary scowl had returned to his face, and Zekk's dark eyes burned furiously. Lowie and Tekli were unreadable to him.

"Take ten," he ordered, "Tekli, see if anyone's hurt. Alema, check to make sure everyone gets a round of rations."

The Jedi immediately began following orders, and Jag was proud of that. He knew that they followed Jaina because of respect, not rank. If one of them gave a necessary order, he knew the others would follow it, because they respected and trusted each other. Even with Ganner's death, it was heartwarming to know that they considered him one of their own.

Jaina had sat hard on the stone floor, and tears began flowing as Jag wrapped his arms around her. She tried blinking the tears away. She was a Jedi, and colonel in the Alliance military. She shouldn't be crying. But she was. The past five years had been too much… too much war, too much death.

She'd never liked Ganner. He'd been arrogant and had a chip on his shoulder ever since he arrived at the Academy. Something had changed in him after his mission with Jacen and Corran Horn before the destruction of Ithor. He'd come back more subdued, and a strong supporter of Jacen and Uncle Luke, opposing the beliefs that Kyp espoused at the time and the actions of Wurth Skidder. Ganner had stood staunchly with Jacen at Myrkr and, like her mother, had never accepted that Jacen was dead.

She knew that five years back he'd gone hunting for her brother after rumors had arisen that people had seen Jacen. Jaina had heard from others that Ganner had passed out in the corridor of a camp ship, proof, he said, of a powerful Force-sensitive.

Jaina pulled out of Jag's gentle embrace and met her husband's eyes. This war had cost her Chewie and both of her brothers, and had nearly claimed her parents on several occasions. If she lost Jag…

"I love you, Jag," she whispered.

He reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand. "I know. I know," he replied in his soothing voice, "I love you too."

"I can't lose you, Jag," continued Jaina, "if I lose you, then that's it. I know I'll lose myself to the Dark Side. I'll just go on a rampage and kill every Vong in front of me and anyone who stands in my way. Jag you _have_ to go back to the ship. Wait there, be ready to take off when we need you too, or…"

"Shhhh," he whispered, silencing her with a light kiss, "I'm not going anywhere, Goddess. Not back to the ship, and certainly not to my death. When I married you, I planned for it to be a heck of a lot longer than a couple months. We have a lot more living to do together."

Jaina didn't even try to stop the tears this time as she grabbed her husband and pulled him into a Wookiee hug.

A few meters away, Kyp watched the two of carefully. He didn't want to intrude, but he did intend to keep an eye on his friends. At one time, he loved Jaina, but he knew it wasn't something that would last. What she had with Jag, that was something else.

_I swear by the Force or whatever gods may be listening, I'll die before I let anything happen to those two. Emperor's black bones, don't let me fail them._

Farther away, Tekli knelt next to Tahiri bandaging a minor cut on the blond Jedi's upper arm.

"Do you think Jaina's all right?" asked the diminutive Chadra-Fan.

But Tahiri wasn't listening, there was something on the edge of her senses, something…

"All glory to the _Jeedai_," whispered a voice.

Tahiri spun to her feet and lit her lightsaber in the blink of an eye. Its pale silvery-blue glow illuminated the faces of a trio of Yuuzhan Vong.

"We're surrounded!" called Zekk as his own crimson lightsaber was activated.

Five more lightsabers joined the others and Jag had already readied his repeating blaster. From the light of the glowlamps and their lightsabers, the team could see that they were surrounded by only a few dozen Yuuzhan Vong, all of them sporting some kind of deformity.

"Shamed Ones," said Tahiri in confirmation.

One of the Vong approached Jaina slowly and cautiously, then knelt at her feet.

"_Jeedai_ Yun-Harla," he said reverentially, "Your coming to Yuuzhan'tar was foretold by the True God and his Word was relayed to us, his worshippers, by his Prophet. Commanded we were, to bring what would be needed."

Two more of the Shamed Ones came out of the darkness near Tekli and laid two bundles next to her. Slowly, with Alema Rar standing next to her for protection, the Jedi healer examined the contents. She looked to Jaina in amazement.

"Food," she said simply, "mostly some kinds of grubs, but they look safe to eat. And this looks like the contents of most of a full medkit. Where did you find these?"

"The True God knows the ways of the _Jeedai_ and the Galactic Alliance," answered one of the Shamed Ones who had brought the bundle over, "As the True God commands, we obey, and searched the ruins to gather supplies for you."

Slowly, hesitantly, Jaina lowered her lightsaber and extinguished the blade. One by one, the others followed their lead. When Tahiri finally deactivated her lightsaber, the Shamed One who stood in front of Jaina bowed deeply.

"_Jeedai_ Yun-Harla, we must bring you to the Prophet," he told her, "He can help you on your quest here, and we can lead you there by routes that the warriors of the Supreme Overlord do not know."

Still unsure, Jaina turned to the others, getting a couple of nods and a few more noncommittal shrugs. It was up to her.

"All right," she said heavily, "lead the way. But if you betray us, you will be the first one I strike down."

* * *

Fire licked at his nerves and the pain became a blanket that smothered out Ganner Rhysode's perception of everything else. He knew, intellectually, distantly, that he couldn't have been in the Embrace of Pain for more than a few hours, but it felt like centuries.

Most of his wounds had been left untreated, only those that threatened his life had been healed by Jacen.

Another wave of pain washed over him, obliterating whatever his next thought might have been.

Ganner sought the glory of the Force, he could feel it, sense it, almost touch it, but he couldn't draw it into himself. He couldn't use the Force to ease his pain. It was as if there was something blocking his ability to call upon it. He could still barely sense things, such as the Yuuzhan Vong that surrounded the room, and distantly Ganner wondered how. Only Tahiri, shaped by the Vong, and Anakin, who had attuned himself to the lambent crystal he'd used for his lightsaber had been able to sense the Yuuzhan Vong at all. He could only guess that the Embrace of Pain monitored him telepathically, and therefore currently made him a part of the Yuuzhan Vong's world.

_Jacen Solo is a Traitor._

The thought rang in Ganner's ears over and over again. What had they done? How could Jacen have joined the Vong?

While he still could, Ganner swore an oath to himself that he would do everything possible to bring Jacen back to the Jedi, even if it meant his own death.

Pain rolled through him again, destroying his next thought. Ganner screamed in pain.

* * *

Standing in the Hall of Confluence at the throne of Supreme Overlord Shimrra, Jacen could feel Ganner's agony through the Force. He consciously drew the entirety of that pain into himself, while at the same time blocking Ganner's ability to call upon the Force. He couldn't allow the others to feel his pain. If they did, there would be no stopping Jaina, or Kyp for that matter, from marching right to the Citadel and trying to fight through the entire royal guard.

Jacen didn't want that. At least, not yet.

"My agents report that the _Jeedai_ have been spotted in the blasphemous underground of the planet, guided by Shamed Ones," spat Drathul, "and now I learn that the Lord Slayer has one of them in his control."

"Hardly my control, Prefect," countered Jacen, smiling without warmth, "I merely desired to capture him. The other Jedi are of little concern right now."

"Little concern!" repeated High Priest Jakan, "Little concern! Must I inform you, Lord, that your twin sister leads these _Jeedai_? Be wary of the Trickster."

"I have doubts of Jaina Yun-Harla's trickery," answered Jacen, "but at the moment she is harmless, and if you _brenzlits_ would not hinder my divine plans, her threat can be easily negated."

Shimrra sat above them all on his throne, Onimi was seated a few steps below. While the Supreme Overlord seemed to observe the debate with amused interest, his familiar seemed not to pay attention at all. Jacen noticed this, and knew that it was just an illusion. Onimi was carefully listening to everything that was said and storing it in that brain of his. Jacen knew his next words would have to be very carefully chosen.

"Negate the threat of a team of _Jeedai_ on our sacred homeworld?" commented Drathul sarcastically.

"Remember to whom you speak!" roared Jacen, and for a moment it was gratifying to see both of the Yuuzhan Vong fall to their knees and grovel, "You speak before the God-I-Am. Do not try to understand the plans of the divine, for you are not gods. The Jedi are simple pack animals. Separate one from the rest, and that one is easy prey."

"What are your plans, Lord Slayer?" asked Shimrra, speaking for the first time.

"Overlord, I will break this Jedi," replied Jacen darkly, "His capture has already thrown the Jedi into despair and chaos. If the High Prefect were to deliver more accurate facts, he would have informed you that the reports of the Jedi in the downlevels showed them much farther south of the Sacred Precinct than their previous path. They are highly distracted.

"Today I will return this Jedi and share with him the Light of the Truth. Ganner Rhysode will be converted to the True Way and willingly offer his life to the True Gods. But that is not my plan. For he will be returned to the Jedi."

"Return the _Jeedai_ to the others of his kind!" exclaimed Jakan.

Jacen grinned darkly. "Yes Eminence. He will be returned to them. Then he will be able to quietly spread the Truth to the infidel Jedi. Their conversion will begin, and at the time and place of my choosing, I shall finish their training to have them acknowledge me as the God-I-Am and offer up their lives to the True Gods."

"But my Lord Slayer, how are you certain that you can convert this _Jeedai_? Others have tried and failed before. How can we know he actually accepts the Truth unless he is extensively tested?" asked Jakan.

"Do you dare question my power as the God-I-Am?" replied Jacen, as waves of power rolled off him and brought the priest to his knees, "Do you think I could fail to bring the Light of the True Way to an unbeliever?"

"_Belek tiu_," whimpered Jakan.

Above them, Shimrra rumbled with laughter. "Well said, Lord Slayer. There is no doubt of your power as the God-You-Are. But I too, have doubts that a _Jeedai_ can be so easily converted to the True Way. Therefore, it is my word that you have until moonrise to convert this _Jeedai_. At that time, the High Priest can test him for worthiness, and if he fails, he will be sent to the gods."

* * *

Ganner was barely conscious that the pain was receding, and he could again open his eyes. Something rock hard held his head firmly in place, he could only look around a small area, but what he saw was enough. The room was small, and two or three tentacles with what looked to be eyes hung from the ceiling, watching him.

But the worst was right in front of him. Jacen Solo. Jedi. Hero. Traitor.

"Ease your mind, Jedi Ganner Rhysode," said Jacen imperiously, "for the time has come to relieve you of the lies that pervade all society of the infidels. Three Gifts have the True Gods given to us. Life, that we may serve them, this is their lesser gift. Pain they gave us so that we might know the suffering that created all things, this is their greater gift. But their greatest gift is Death, that we might rejoin with Yun-Yuuzhan, creator and destroyer of all things."

"Jacen," whispered Ganner harshly, his throat thick and scratchy, "it's okay. No matter what they've done to you, we can fix it. We need you Jacen, you're a hero. You're a Jedi."

"Silence blasphemer!" hissed Jacen.

Ganner tried to reach out to the Force, to gain some semblance of normalcy against this aberration that appeared to be Jacen Solo.

But nothing happened, and he heard a barking laugh.

"Oh, the Force," said Jacen mockingly, "Your precious Force is a crutch for the weak. Infidels do not deserve to touch the lingering power of Yun-Yuuzhan. I have prevented you from accessing this power ever since you were captured. After all, we couldn't have your fellow infidel Jedi following you to the Citadel, could we?"

Ganner was ready for the younger man to go on another tirade, but Jacen didn't. Instead, he simply looked around the room. One by one, pinpricks of light on the walls winked out, and the tentacles that watched them fell limp. Only once did the eyes of the two men meet, and Ganner's confusion was plain.

Jacen answered the unspoken question with a confident wink.

Finally, when all the tentacles had gone slack, Jacen came up to Ganner and touched whatever it was that held him in its grasp. Ganner could instantly feel the bonds around his hands and wrists loosening, and he steadily sank towards the floor.

Jacen came and knelt next to him, his eyes watering.

"Sithspit, Ganner," he said, with, amazingly, a chuckle, "you look like you came out of the Corellian hells."

"Well, you know those crazy gods," replied the older man, "can't make a vacation spot worth a damn."

Jacen laughed as he brought his tear-soaked hands to Ganner's wounds. Once again the pain washed away and injuries vanished in front of his eyes. Ganner was astounded. This was far more than any Jedi healing trance could have done for him, even in a matter of hours.

"It's a good think that you still have your sense of humor," Jacen told him in a much more sober voice, "You're going to need everything you have for the trials ahead of you."

"What are you talking about Jacen? Right now I have one mission: to get you out of this saarlac pit."

Jacen raised one eyebrow in amusement. Then he nodded. "Yes, I suppose you would see it that way. But after five years, Ganner, I have come to terms with what Yuuzhan'tar is. But we must hurry. Listen to me Ganner, it's true that I'm not the same person I used to be, and trying to remember who I was before my death will only get in your way."

_Before my death_, the words echoed in Ganner's ears. Jacen spoke them with a tone of utter sincerity and simplicity, as if it should make perfect sense. But if there was one thing he'd learned over the years since Myrkr, it was when to keep his mouth shut, especially when it was Jacen Solo who was talking.

"Warriors of the High Priest will be coming shortly, even quicker than usual once they realize that the sensing biots have lost consciousness. When they arrive, they will be expecting myself, and a Jedi wholeheartedly converted to their religion. Will you help me, Ganner?"

"Help you?" repeated Ganner, "Sithspawn Jacen, I have no idea what's going on here. How do I know this isn't just some trick to get me to betray the others."

"You don't have to know," was the answer, "all you have to do is choose."

"Choose?"

"All of what we are is made up only by the choices we make, and the consequences of those choices," explained Jacen, "You were right before, I am a traitor. A traitor to far more than you can possibly imagine. And I want you to join me."

"Join a traitor?" spat Ganner, "How do I know you're not just lying to me to get to Jaina and the others?"

"I am lying to you. Everything I tell you is a lie."

Ganner shook his head in confusion. Nothing that Jacen was saying was making any sense in the least.

"The thing is, Ganner, everything that _everyone_ tells you is a lie," continued Jacen, "The only truth is within each of us, and our choices. We don't have to know anything, we just have to choose who we are. Once you make that choice, the rest becomes easy."

Ganner mulled it over, then turned back to a man he once considered his friend. "So just who, or what, are you?"

Jacen smiled broadly, as if he had been waiting for the question. "Me? I am Jacen Solo. What are you?"

The question too him aback, and for several long moments Ganner just sat there thinking.

_What am I?_ he wondered. At one time he would have said the greatest Jedi alive, but he'd grown past that years ago. He didn't know what he was. Ganner shivered as the thought came to him. He wanted to know, he needed to know. He turned to Jacen for an answer, but the younger man just stood there expectantly.

_We just have to choose who we are._

What did Jacen mean by that?

Suddenly, Jacen turned his head towards to the door. "High Priest Jakan is coming with a squad of warriors. Listen to me, Ganner, if you choose to side with me, you must remember this line. 'I have seen the Light of the True Way, and go to the gods with joy in my heart, full of gratitude for their Third Gift.' Choose, and act Ganner Rhysode."

Moments later the muscle-like door opened with a wet smacking sound, and in marched over a dozen Yuuzhan Vong, at their head was a lightly scarred male in a blood-red tunic.

Jacen met them and seemed to be angry as he spoke in the Yuuzhan Vong language. Ganner didn't understand a word of it, or rather he wouldn't have if he had been listening. Instead, he was thinking about who he was.

Ganner Rhysode had once been the most arrogant Jedi in the order, always striving to be a hero. Then came Garqi and he decided that he wouldn't try being a hero. He was sick of it all. He was sick of himself.

He was tired of being a crappy Jedi, a mediocre pilot, and a bloody lousy leader of men. Now what Jacen had said made sense. Ganner Rhysode was none of those things. It wasn't that he was a poor Jedi or pilot, he was only who he was. All he could do was be the best Ganner Rhysode he could be.

He looked over at Jacen arguing with the priest. At Garqi, Ganner's arrogance had cost him his face, and yet Jacen had never stopped trying to help him. From that point on he had considered Jacen a friend, someone to emulate. Jacen's sacrifice at Myrkr had only made him more noble in Ganner's estimation. Whether or not he was a traitor didn't matter, he realized. Jacen Solo was a friend, and Ganner would stand by him no matter what.

"I have seen the Light of the True Way," he said quietly, as Jacen and the priest turned to him, "and I go to the gods with joy in my heart, uh, full of, full of gratitude for their Third gift."

Jacen gave a slight grin and tossed a wink at Ganner before turning back to the priest.

"You see, High Priest Jakan," he said in Basic, "this pathetic Jedi understands the lies of his infidel culture. He stands ready to serve the True Gods. Even to the point of destroying the Galactic Alliance."

_Sithspawn Jacen,_ thought Ganner, _I hope you know what the kriff you're doing._

Jakan was not entirely convinced. It had taken nearly a year for Jacen to accept his conversion to the True Way, so it was hard to believe that this other _Jeedai_ had been fully converted in a matter of hours.

"Even so, my Lord Slayer, I should like to see this _Jeedai_ face these Purifiers. If his conversion is genuine…" Jakan let the thought hang out in the open.

Jacen haughtily turned back to Ganner and pulled something from inside his robe. Ganner almost gave a start at seeing his lightsaber.

"Take up the weapon of the infidels, my warrior," ordered Jacen, "face these warriors purified by Yun-Yuuzhan. Show the priest that you now serve me."

Ganner took his lightsaber and activated the sulfurous yellow blade. Its light mixed with the ambient light of the chamber, giving everything a strange glow.

Two warriors leapt forward, but Ganner wasn't even conscious that he moved to face them. He was fully in the flow of the Force. He could sense the warriors at the edge of his consciousness, he could feel what they were going to do a split second before they did it, just enough time to anticipate and plan his next move. Even when the entire squad came down on him, Ganner was calm, he stood centered around his lightsaber, while all about him faced the storm.

His lightsaber was a blur of motion moving in all directions at once. Purified by Yun-Yuuzhan perhaps, but they seemed even less skilled than other warriors. To Ganner, the warriors didn't exist, Jacen didn't exist, the priest didn't exist, even he didn't exist. There was only the lethal dance he now performed. All is the dance. All simply is.

Several moments later, Ganner cleared his eyes. He stood in the center of the room, the warriors lay dead around him. He knew what he had to do.

Two strides took him before Jacen, then Ganner fell to one knee, stabbing his lightsaber into the ground. "I have seen the Light of the True Way!" he declared loudly, "And I go to the gods with joy in my heart, full of gratitude for their Third Gift!"

Jacen smiled warmly. "Then rise, my warrior. My friend." Then his eyes hardened and he advanced on Jakan, who edged back in fear. "Do you still doubt my power as the God-I-Am, High Priest? Must you be sent to the True Gods to answer for the sin of doubt?"

Jakan fell to knees. "_Belek tiu_. Lord Slayer, I could not believe it could be done. I still am in awe. I cannot believe you did it so quickly."

"That, is why you fail."

* * *

Despite all the coaching Jacen had given him on the way over, the sight of Supreme Overlord Shimrra was certainly one that Ganner decided he could have done without.

"So, you have given up the ways of the infidels, have you _Jeedai_ Ganner?" rumbled the gigantic lord of the Yuuzhan Vong, "You worship the God-Before-Us as the Lord Slayer, Yun-Yammka?"

Ganner remained on his knees, then brought his face lower to the ground. "I do, Dread Lord."

"What is it that the Lord Slayer has planned for you?"

"I am to be returned to the infidel Jedi who remain on the holy planet," Ganner wished he could wash his mouth out when he was finished with this drivel, "I am to sow confusion and doubt in their bankrupt religion, to prepare them to accept the True Way when our Lord Slayer comes to show them the Light."

Shimrra's laughter echoed through the Hall of Confluence, but both Jacen and Ganner remained calm and focused as the Force flowed through them.

"Very good, _Jeedai_ Ganner," said Shimrra, his _ma'ip_ eyes shifting through shades of green, "Now Lord Slayer, what plans do you have for your servant."

"He must be returned to the infidel Jedi who remain in the underlevels of the city, and even now are led closer to the Prophet of the Shamed Ones," answered Jacen, "I have already alerted my spies within the Shamed Ones to my plans. Have Ganner led out of the Citadel by a small group of priests without warriors. My spies will plan a 'rescue' with other heretics. Ganner must spend some more time in the Embrace of Pain so that he appears injured when he is brought to the Prophet and the Jedi. At that time, Ganner will prepare the Jedi to receive the Light of the True Way."

With his head bowed, Ganner smirked. Oh, he would prepare the other Jedi all right. But not for the Yuuzhan Vong's religion. Oh no. Jacen had other plans, which Ganner had wholeheartedly agreed to.

_Here's where the fun begins._


	8. Chapter 7: Heretics and Rebels

To my loyal readers, I want to sincerely apologize for having failed to update in so long. I have been fighting the worst case of writer's block in my entire fanfiction career. So I am sorry if this chapter is not up to par, I hope to make ones in the future better. Also, psquare has commented that a few of my previous chapters have seemed rushed at points. They are, but that is because this writer's block has been with me for a while, and I would rather get the chapter out and sound a little rushed than take too long in updating. So once again, thank you for your patience, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Two days later_

Even as the heretics led the Jedi assault team into what seemed to have been the basement of some tower or other, Jaina was still mulling over how she wasn't sure she trusted any Yuuzhan Vong.

As she looked around, Jaina could tell that the others were doing the same thing. She was astounded to see at least a few hundred Shamed Ones around, most of them in small groups, either talking quietly or examining supplies that they had gathered.

"Come, _Jeedai_ Yun-Harla," said the leader of the heretics who had come to her, "the Prophet of the True God is expecting you."

As they were led through the throngs of Shamed Ones, Tahiri turned to one of those next to her, speaking quietly in the Vong language.

"You speak Basic almost fluently," she complimented, "I didn't think the warriors would have allowed you to learn our language."

"They do not, _Jeedai_," answered the heretic, "it is the True God who first instructed us in your language. But in the months and years since he graced us with the favor as the God-He-Is, we have been taught by your own people who fight against Supreme Overlord Shimrra."

"There is an Alliance resistance?" asked Tahiri in amazement. She should have known that the intelligence branch had to get their information from somewhere, but she didn't realize that there was an organized rebellion against Shimrra.

"Yes, we sometimes exchange supplies with them, but the Prophet seems not to trust them."

Tahiri nodded slowly and made her way back to the others. If the Jedi could meet up with this resistance, they might have the chance to get at this Slayer.

The team was led into a side room, and Tahiri almost stopped short in disgust. The Vong coming towards them was horrific, there was no other way to describe it. He must have had every single deformity possible for a Shamed One. It was only then she realized that he had to be wearing an ooglith masquer. There was no possibility anyone could be _that_ Shamed.

"All glory to the Jedi," he said in greeting, "I am the Prophet, Yu'shaa, leader of these heretics. We welcome you to the latest of our hiding places from the warriors of Supreme Overlord Shimrra."

"Kinda hard to run a rebellion if your people spend all day hiding scared," commented Jaina snidely. Jag touched her arm gently, letting her know that they really shouldn't push the heretics, they were the key to survival for now.

But Yu'shaa didn't seem to take any notice of Jaina's sarcasm. "We survive only by the grace of the True God. The warriors of Shimrra are everywhere on Yuuzhan'tar. This is the only way to remain alive for now."

"We've been hearing quite a bit about this True God of yours," said Jaina, "so who is he exactly?"

"He is our salvation!" yelled one of the heretics.

"He will take away our shame!" called another.

"He will make us equal among Yuuzhan Vong!"

"He will unite us with the _Jeedai_ and free us from Shimrra!"

A bevy of other comments rang out through the room. It took several moments for the Prophet to calm them down.

"This is our True God, Jedi. He is our hope, our salvation," he explained.

"I heard from one of your people that the Alliance has an organized resistance here," said Tahiri, "we are after the Slayer, and thought that they could provide us with necessary intelligence."

The Prophet nodded slowly. "The Slayer, avatar of Yun-Yammka is a dangerous foe, Jedi. Gifted with the powers of the gods, he is one who makes the elites tremble in fear and obedience. He has been threatened before, and is beyond all others."

"Well he's never been attacked by Jedi before," replied Jaina in a low, dangerous voice. Her brown eyes had turned dark and were full of fury.

"What kind of defenses does this Slayer keep with him?" asked Jag.

"None but himself," answered the Prophet, "Certainly there are always warriors surrounding him as bodyguards, but they should not be any kind of match for a team of mighty Jedi. But the Slayer needs no weapons, and even the power of the Jedi Force may not be enough for you."

The Jedi accepted that in silence for a few moments. These heretics seemed to have a good idea of what the Force was capable of, and yet they still thought the Slayer outmatched the team. None of them could tell if the Prophet was speaking out of certainty or out of fear.

"This resistance," began Kyp, "the one organized by the Alliance, how many soldiers does it have? Can you get us in contact with them?"

"There are close to three hundred human warriors with them," came the answer, "I do not mean they are all human of course, there are many other of your species with the resistance as well. If you wish to go to them, then I will send a scout team to lead you to their secret base as soon as you are rested."

Before anyone else could speak, another heretic, this one tall and powerfully built, strode hurriedly into the room, then bowed slightly to the Prophet.

"What is it, Kunra?"

"Prophet Yu'shaa, one of our scout teams has returned from the Sacred Precinct," explained Kunra, "They bring with them something of great value, which I believe the _Jeedai_ will find most interesting."

The Prophet nodded and the warrior, for he could hardly have been anything else, led the Jedi out into the main room and towards one of the side corridors, where a knot of Shamed Ones had gathered. Kunra pushed his way through, but as the heretics became aware the Jedi were coming through, they reverently moved out of the way.

For a few brief moments, Jaina was glad there were at least _some_ willing to give Jedi the respect they deserved. But all thought vanished when they reached what had drawn everyone's attention.

"Ganner!" she cried.

Tekli darted ahead of the rest of them, pulling out a medscanner and resting a hand on a wound in Ganner's side. He was moaning and mumbling in pain.

"No… not embrace… slayer… Shimrra… nameless pit…"

Jaina turned on the Prophet. "Do you have any idea what he's talking about?"

"I cannot be certain, but it sounds as though he had been captured and tortured," he answered, "He must have been hung in the Embrace of Pain, and seen either the Slayer or possibly even Overlord Shimrra himself. The Nameless Pit is where sacrifices are made to the gods of those who are not worthy. Those are simply slain where they stand and tossed into the pit for the _ndgins_ to take care of."

Jaina nodded and turned back to Ganner. Kyp was on one knee next to Tekli.

"How bad is he?" the elder Jedi wanted to know.

The diminutive Chadra-fan barely glanced at him. "He's suffering from hysteria, not too uncommon for great trauma. He has several wounds that are extraordinarily painful, but none of them are life threatening. He'll be fine in a day or two."

With that, Tekli closed her eyes, resting both hands on Ganner's powerfully muscled arm. In moments he had stopped writhing and moaning except for the occasional twitch.

"I put him into a healing trance," explained Tekli, "I'll bring him out of it tomorrow morning, that should take care of the majority of his pain."

The Prophet turned to the group of Shamed Ones who stood behind Ganner with their heads bowed. "How did you manage to come across this warrior?"

"Prophet Yu'shaa, our assigned watch area was between the Citadel of the Overlord and the Well of the World Brain. Our patrol at one point brought us very close to the Citadel, where we saw three priests escorting this _Jeedai_. He was caged and barely conscious, but we knew he was a _Jeedai_ for his light blade was tied to one of the bars. We could not allow one of those who will redeem us to be sacrificed, so we attacked the priests and thought of nothing else but to bring the _Jeedai_ back here to you, Prophet. We even managed to recover this."

Jaina nearly gasped as the Shamed One held out Ganner's lightsaber. Kyp quickly strode forward and snatched it up.

"I didn't think a Yuuzhan Vong would even pick up anything technological," muttered Alema, but nonetheless the Prophet heard her.

"The fear and hatred of technology is one that we do not entirely share with the rest of the Yuuzhan Vong," he explained, "The True God has shown us that sometimes technology can be just as useful as our biots. He even bade us to salvage some of what you call 'droids' and bring them to the human resistance."

"Can you bring us to this resistance?" asked Tahiri.

The Prophet nodded. "I will have a scout team lead you there as soon as you are all rested and fed."

"In that case, we are in the Shamed Ones debt," Jaina said to all those nearby.

"No, _Jeedai_ Yun-Harla," said one of the heretics in the front, "The _Jeedai_ are our salvation."

Others agreed, and another summed it by saying, "The saviors owe nothing to the saved."

* * *

Jacen knelt peacefully in his quarters within the Citadel. Garagh was organizing the rest of the Slayers for the next step in his plans, so for a short, blissful time, Jacen was alone.

He delved deeply into the Force, surrendering to its awesome power, letting it take his mind where it will. Jacen and Vergere had spent many days or even weeks over the last few years exploring the remains of the Jedi Temple, although Jacen studiously avoided the basement room where Vergere had shattered his faith in all he'd believed. Slowly, his mind came to meet with that of Sekot.

Jacen was astounded. During one of their many talks in the few days that he'd been on Zonoma, during one of his talks with Sekot the planet had said that speaking with him had been like talking with a dust mite that crawled across his skin. In order for the two of them to communicate, one or both sides would have to change.

As months, perhaps even years worth of conversation went on between the two of them, Jacen was floored. Decades of Sekot's experiences flowed into him, the planet's understanding of the Force and nature, and endless debates about the Force and each of their places in the galaxy.

_In order for us to speak, one or both sides must change,_ Sekot had said to him, _For the moment, I am prepared to be the one to make the change._

_But only for the moment?_ he'd asked in return.

_Sekot had sighed, and then said, We will see what the future holds._

In what was only a few short minutes, Jacen realized that he had just mentally aged years, perhaps even decades. Zonoma Sekot had matured him.

In a distant part of his mind, he felt a familiar presence approaching him on Yuuzhan'tar. Vergere.

He sent a wave of amusement to Sekot that for all they had just shared, the living planet hadn't seen fit to let him know that Vergere had left. Jacen could only interpret Sekot's return sensation as the Force-equivalent to the planet sticking its tongue out at him.

Jacen laughed heartily as he withdrew from the Force, and heard the dilating lock open to admit Vergere.

"I've just had a long and amusing conversation with you former host," he said in greeting, grinning widely.

Vergere's headcrest flared a bright orange before settling to a more subdued green. "So you wish to inform me my time has been wasted. Poor action on your part, Jacen Solo."

"Not wasted," he countered, "Sekot and I did not touch on what was currently happening. What have the three of you found so far?"

Vergere settled into herself, those back-bending legs allowing her to settle easily on the floor.

"Harrar and Nen Yim act as though they are children in a candy shop," she began, "Nen Yim has been experimenting and examining many of Zonoma's native species, and she has found numerous examples of creatures that are entirely too similar both genetically and physically to Yuuzhan Vong biots for her to be entirely comfortable. Harrar has met with Sekot many times to discuss what Sekot knows of itself and what Harrar knows of the legends of lost Yuuzhan'tar. Much of what the ancient records tell the priest are extraordinarily similar to what Sekot knows of itself already.

"But Sekot came to a realization only a day before I left. This revelation was so important that I knew you should know of it immediately. The Yuuzhan Vong do not exist outside the Force, nor even simply outside the range of Jedi senses as I had suspected. The truth is rather that the Yuuzhan Vong have been _stripped_ of the Force."

"Stripped of the Force?" echoed Jacen, "So that means at one point in their history, the Yuuzhan Vong did have a connection to the Force, but it was severed. Sort of like what you did to me, but on a much grander scale."

"Yes, Jacen Solo. Sekot has been working with Nen Yim, and is certain that it can apply Yuuzhan Vong biotechnology into its own resources, such as its own living ships to increase their power and effectiveness. But even with all of this, Sekot and I both wish to know what you intend with the planet?"

Jacen's face became firm. He still hadn't quite figured out how his plans ended. He wasn't about to let Vergere know that he was making things up as he went along.

"I don't want a weapon, I've made that perfectly clear to everyone involved. But if all the Yuuzhan Vong we've brought to Zonoma feel so perfectly comfortable there and so peaceful, then it's possible that Zonoma is more their homeworld than anything they could shape. I'll have to think some more on that."

Vergere nodded slowly. "And what of the rumors I've heard of Jedi infiltrators? What do you know of them?"

"Nom Anor informed me that he sent them off this morning to meet with the Alliance resistance movement. They should arrive at their headquarters within a day or two, depending on how fast they're going and how many patrols they have to avoid. But now, I have set some plans into motion."

Vergere nodded again, her black eyes boring into him as Jacen once again fell into the Force. His mastery allowed him to utilize the Force such that no one else could sense it. If the Force were a finely cut gem, the Jedi existed on one of its facets, but he could use them all. He could sense everything, but in turn not be sensed by them, which was exactly what he wanted.

* * *

Tahiri kept a suspicious eye on Ganner as they followed the Shamed Ones through the remains of Coruscant's downlevels. He'd come out of the healing trance on his own, displaying no ill effects from his injuries. Tekli couldn't explain how. Nor did he seem at all mentally affected by his torture and injuries, he was a little quieter and more humble, but nothing more than that.

He'd explained that it was the Slayer, and he had set an ambush for them. Not to kill them, insisted Ganner, but to test them, see what the Jedi were capable of. Never had the Slayer revealed his face, and Ganner couldn't be certain but he thought the enemy was using the Force to disguise his voice as well.

For Tahiri, some of it just wasn't making any sense. Within her mind, the memories and background of Riina Kwaad protested. No Yuuzhan Vong would have put a captured enemy in the Embrace of Pain only to order the captive sacrificed namelessly a day or two later. Unless Ganner wasn't being truthful and the Slayer had interrogated him for information about the Jedi. But Ganner insisted that he'd been in the Embrace of Pain as soon as they arrived to the moment the priests came to take him away to be sacrificed.

Another point that clashed with Riina's knowledge of the Yuuzhan Vong. If Ganner were to be sacrificed namelessly, then there shouldn't have been any need for priests. One or two warriors would have been more than sufficient. But two warriors might have been more than enough to repulse the heretics.

Tahiri shook her head as they walked on. It just didn't make sense. It was almost as though everything was designed to get Ganner back to them. But she couldn't swallow that.

As she turned to look down one of the side passages, Tahiri felt her heart stop. Standing near one of the walls, the lower parts of his legs seemed to sink into the stones at his feet. A strange bluish haze surrounded him, and his eyes seemed to scan over the whole team. He looked no different than the last time she'd seen him, in the dark gray combat jumpsuit, his face serious and yet content.

Tahiri could only stare at this apparition with eyes wide and mouth open. After a few moments, Jacen's image seemed to notice her stare, and gave her one of those crooked grins that he and Anakin had both inherited from their father.

"Jaina!"

Even as she screamed the name Jacen's image faded away. The last thing she saw was that Solo grin on his face.

"What is it? Tahiri!"

The young blond shook her head and focused on Jaina standing next to her, the rest of the team looking at her. She was glad to see that there was no curiosity in their eyes, only compassion, hope that she was okay.

"I say him, Jaina," she said breathlessly, "I saw Jacen."

Jaina slowly shook her head in disbelief. "No, no that's impossible. Jacen's dead, that's what everyone has told us."

"I know," agreed Tahiri, "I saw a… like how Master Skywalker has described seeing Obi-won Kenobi and Yoda. A sort of, well, Force ghost."

"You're wrong," said Jaina firmly, "Jacen's been dead for five years. If there was a Force spirit then he would have come to us by now. He's just gone, blasted out of existence, and I won't hear another word about it."

Jaina turned her back and strode away from her, rejoining Jag and Kyp with the heretic guides. Surprisingly, it was Ganner who came over and put a comforting hand on Tahiri's shoulder.

"I believe you," he said, and then gently pulled her along to keep up with the others, "I'm sure that you saw what you believe you saw, but I still don't think Jacen's dead."

"How could he be otherwise?" Tahiri managed to get out through the lump in her throat, "The Force scream, no trace of him in the Force, no word in five years, and now everyone saying that he's dead, killed by this Slayer we're hunting. You know, after Myrkr, I hated Jacen. I was glad that he'd been captured and hoped he was in pain. I was just so angry about Anakin, I couldn't think about anything else. When he died, I was almost glad, but a Jedi just can't think like that, it's not right."

Ganner wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. For a moment, Tahiri forgot her doubts about his return and just liked the comfort he was offering. It had been a long time since anyone had comforted her, even Jaina's parents, who treated her like a second daughter.

"You know, if Jacen _is_ still alive, then he won't blame you for feeling that way," said Ganner, "that damn understanding everyone else's viewpoint always got in his way. You're human, we all are. We all feel emotions; love, fear, rage, and hatred. It's how we act on those emotions. Our lives are determined by our actions, and the consequences of those actions. All we have to do is make a choice."

* * *

The Shamed Ones had turned around as soon as they'd led the Jedi to the Alliance resistance's hideout. A Twi'lek and Whiphid escorted the Jedi inside to meet with the commander. Formerly Major Cedren of the New Republic Army, he was a tall human with a rock-hard face and built like a duracrete wall.

"Lieutenant Solo," he greeted, "Master Jedi. It's good to see the group of you. I'd like to hope that Republic command sent you out here to assure us that they're going to get more supplies in here, but I'd be fooling myself, wouldn't I?"

Jaina nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so, Major. And, not that I'm going to try and pull rank, but it's Colonel Solo, now. We've received your reports on this guy working for the Vong, this Slayer. We're here to stop him, permanently."

"Ha!" barked Cedren sarcastically, "That's a nice thought, kid. Which attack did you get? We've tried to take that son of a Sith out at least six times. We've lost over twenty men in those attempts. At least the damned Shamed Ones know to keep out of his way."

"He's never had to face Jedi before, has he?" countered Jaina, "We've got eight Jedi Knights here. We know he can use the Force, but so can we. And we don't worry about the warriors he'll have with him."

Cedren nodded, looking over the group. "I see a half-dozen young kids who think they can take out the single most dangerous person on this planet. Let me tell you something, _Colonel_, I've been a soldier for longer than you've been alive. Rank doesn't impress me, nor does the fact that you're all Jedi."

Jaina was beginning to fume, knowing that with all the fighting she's done in this war, this old warhorse should have at least a mutual respect. Before she could say anything however, another member of the resistance chose that moment to come in and hand over a report.

As he turned to leave, his eyes fell on Jaina.

"Excuse me ma'am, but are you are you Jaina Solo?" he asked.

"Yes, why?"

The man nodded. "I thought I recognized you. You look a lot like your brother, Jacen."

Jaina's heart skipped a beat. "Jacen? You know something about him? Who are you?"

"My name's Rokan Teblis from Ord Mantell. I was with your brother on the seedship that brought the World Brain here," explained the man, "He helped me out one time. The dhuryam had sent me to the amphistaff grove and I got a bad cut across my stomach. He patched me up pretty well. You're brother was so, so… different from all of us."

"What do you mean?"

"I know he was linked to the same dhuryam I was, but after the first few days, the monster never hurt him again. He worked to patch us up when we were injured, but none of us could get close to him. He was so much like the Vong, we didn't know what to do with him. I last saw him on the Day of Decision. Only one of the dozen dhuryams was going to be chosen to become the World Brain. That was the day he stood up to the Vong like no one I'd ever seen. He created a suit of armor made entirely from amphistaffs, they just… wrapped around him like a second skin. He slew hundreds, hell, maybe thousands of warriors, shapers, and priests that day. Heh, all he did, was walk, and kill."

Jaina swallowed hard. She couldn't imagine her twin brother like that. He wasn't a warrior. Like this Rokan said, Jacen was a healer, he wouldn't fight like that.

_All he did, was walk, and kill_.

Jaina shuddered. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know," answered Rokan, shaking his head, "His slaughter of the Vong saved myself and a few thousand other slaves from the seedship. But no one ever heard from Jacen Solo ever again. Then rumors began cropping up that he was sacrificed by this Slayer guy. I'm sorry."

With a bow of his head, the man's eyes watering, he left the room. Jaina swallowed hard and turned back to Major Cedren.

"We're going to kill this Slayer, now, today," she said firmly, "How do we find him?"

"He usually stays in the Citadel, but we know that there is a major sacrifice today that he'll oversee," replied Cedren, "We know the route he'll take, its one he always takes. I can tell you the best place to ambush him."

"Jaina," said Tekli, "are you sure about this? Ambushing someone, even an enemy like this, it's not… it's not right."

"Right?" echoed Jaina, "I'll tell you what isn't right, Tekli. What isn't right is that my twin brother was murdered by this guy. I'm going to make sure he dies today, one way or another."

Jaina stared hard at every member, and only a few could hold her gaze for more than a few moments.

As Jaina and Cedren sat down to look over the maps and how to best plan the ambush, Ganner delved down into the Force, seeking the unique signature that Jacen projected, something completely unknown to any other Force-sensitives except to himself and Vergere.

_Jacen, they're coming for you,_ he sent.

The reply was immediate, and full of amusement. _I know._


	9. Chapter 8: Reversed Ambush

I hope all of my loyal readers appreciate my fairly rapid update, in recompense for the previous chapter's long delay. To ChristyS, I appreciate your forgiveness, and Vaapad I only get a short time each day to write, so I will try to update every week or two. If I go a long time without an update, do not despair! I will not stop until this story is completed (god help me, I'm going to regret saying that, I just know it). Again, if this chapter seems a little rushed, I apologize, but I want to try and get as much out as I can before succumbing to writer's block again. Thanks your for your patience and your reviews, and please enjoy!

* * *

_Two hours later_

"My lord, if these _Jeedai_ have planned an ambush for you then you cannot go out without the protection of your warriors!" insisted Garagh.

Jacen gave the head of his Slayers a kind smile. "I am grateful for your concern, my friend, but have I not already explained the futility of arguing with me? It was sometimes said that I had a head as thick as a _vua'sa_. I have explained my plans to you, Garagh, and I know these Jedi. I will be in no danger."

"But my Lord Slayer," insisted the warrior, "the _Jeedai_ are dangerous opponents that cannot be underestimated. With their weapons…"

"Their blasters are no more dangerous than any other blaster I have faced as the God-I-Am," interrupted Jacen, "which means they will eventually have to put those aside for their lightsabers. They will have to close for hand-to-hand combat, and that my friend, is a range that I am exceedingly good at."

But Garagh wasn't about to give up so easily. The Lord Slayer's familiar, Vergere, had told him many times how stubborn their lord was, and Garagh hated getting it full in the face. Well, maybe stubbornness could be overcome with more stubbornness.

"My lord, if you insist on this course, please take a full squad of Slayers with you. If the _Jeedai_ do attack they can protect you and kill them before you come to harm."

Jacen sighed and shook his head. "How many times must I tell you, Garagh? I do not want these Jedi killed. Their survival is integral to my plans. That is why I want my guard force to consist of shivering _brenzlits_ who will die in the ambush. And if you fear my being caught by surprise, let me ask you when has that ever happened? Remember, my warrior, Ganner, is among the Jedi now, and he is just as concerned for my well-being as you are. He will warn me when they are getting ready to spring the trap, and I will be prepared. Do you understand this?"

Garagh grumbled under his breath. He hated hearing his lord's arguments a second time, because now that he'd gotten all of his protests out of the way, the Lord Slayer's plans made sense. Oh, he would have to take his lord to the floor one of these days and vent his frustration.

"I hear and obey, my lord," he muttered.

Jacen laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "Do not be so sullen, Fearsome One. I knew you would object to my plans in virtually every way. Why do you think I admitted you to my quarters alone? Now, who have you selected as my guards?"

Garagh suddenly fumed, knowing that his lord had expected his objections. It was dishonorable to have been so predictable. And yet, the Lord Slayer had been most gracious to keep this humiliation private. One more thing that Garagh owed to the God-Before-Him.

"I have selected Dahn and Savong as your guards, along with the two squads of ordinary warriors for your honor guard," he answered.

"Excellent," replied Jacen, "I appreciate your concern, Garagh, it helps demonstrate your loyalty to me. Do not fail to object to my plans when you think them foolish, at some point they may be and I will need your protests for me to see them as such. There is no shame or dishonor in being overly cautious for one you are sworn to protect. Now, prepare to get everyone in position."

_

* * *

This is perfect, thought Jaina._

The path that this Slayer had to take to get to the sacrifice would take him through this southern section of the Sacred Precinct. Here, the roadway became a valley, with the crushed remains of two buildings as large hills to either side. It was a natural ambush site. Jaina briefly wondered why it hadn't been used before.

About the only thing that concerned her was there were several places where someone could slip into the downlevels. Not that she was too worried about it, this Slayer seemed to spend all his time in the Citadel and with hordes of warriors, he'd probably get lost down there.

Jag was next to her, setting up his repeating blaster. Lowie was doing the same farther down the bend in the road, so that the two of them could be shooting from both sides. The rest of the team was scattered on the hills, blasters at the ready. Now they just had to wait.

Farther down the hill, Ganner and Kyp stood waiting. The former only had his lightsaber, and was looking forward to getting into battle with some of the warriors. Jaina had insisted on silence until the Slayer arrived.

At the turn, Ganner suddenly caught a glimpse of Jacen's entourage.

_Everyone be ready,_ came Jaina's thought.

Ganner sought Jacen's mind through the Force, that nearly-invisible aura of his. _Jacen, you're coming up on us, get ready._

_What do you think, I'm blind?_ came the amused reply.

_Well I hadn't realized you'd gained the ability to see through that duracrete hood of yours_, Ganner shot back, grinning slightly.

Next to him, Kyp saw his old friend's grin and wondered how Ganner could be looking forward to this fight. He must have suffered in the Embrace of Pain more than any of them had thought.

By this point, the honor guard was reaching the center of the bend.

Jaina's next thought was full of urgency and dark hope. _Now!_

The Jedi rose together and opened fire together. The Vong warriors stood in shock for a moment, but then the Slayer bellowed an order and they raced into the hills. Only two short warriors in red tunics stayed at his side.

Jaina took aim at the Slayer and opened fire for all she was worth. She could see Tahiri, Zekk, and Alema join her fire. She smiled darkly, but it instantly faded as the Slayer's hands flashed about faster than her eye could follow, absorbing every blaster bolt sent his way. Tahiri screamed and had to duck as one of the bolts was reflected back at her, missing her by centimeters.

_Lowie, take out the Slayer_, she ordered through the Force.

But even as the Wookiee shifted his fire from the warriors, the Slayer seemed to know exactly what was happening and stretched his hand. Lowie was suddenly flung back a meter and then the repeating blaster was ripped from its support tripod, hanging in midair. The Slayer's hand then swung about, and Jaina suddenly felt her own blaster ripped from her hand and saw Jag's repeating blaster tumble down the hill.

When she looked up, she saw that _everyone's_ blaster was in the air. All Jaina could do was stare, unable to grasp that the mind that held their weapons was vastly stronger than her own and she could do nothing but watch as their blasters were crushed. She came back to her senses as she heard the familiar _snap-hiss_ of a lightsaber and saw Ganner rise up and take down three of the warriors in the span of heartbeat.

_Sithspawn,_ she thought, _when did Ganner get so good with a saber?_

Lightsabers were ignited among the rest of the Jedi team, and then they rushed forward. Jag still had his blaster pistol and kept his fire on the warrior's flanks, where they were vulnerable and where he didn't risk hitting any of his allies.

Jaina let her anger fill her as she cut down warriors one by one, not allowing anything to stand in her path to the Slayer. As she got a break, she saw that the Slayer was striding casually towards one of the entrances to the downlevels, with those two warriors still at his sides. He seemed to notice her gaze and turned to her, that black void where a face should have been was still shadowed by his hood. Suddenly, he beckoned for her to follow, and then vanished into the darkness.

A roar next to her and Jaina was suddenly staring down the business end of an amphistaff, but before she could move a sulfurous yellow lightsaber hewed the warrior's head, and a tall Jedi stood before her.

"Thanks Ganner, I owe you one."

Ganner grinned. "Don't mention it."

With a gruff nod, Jaina sprang away from the others, racing for the entrance to the downlevels, intent on following the Slayer, until someone grabbed her arm. Kyp.

"Jaina, what the kriff do you think you're doing?" he demanded as the others made their way through the remnants of the Vong warriors, "You can't go into the downlevels, it has to be a trap. He wouldn't have gone down there if he didn't think it was safe for himself."

"Maybe," she answered, "but that son of a Sith killed my twin brother, Kyp. I'm not going to stop chasing him until I have his head on a Force pike to wave about like a banner."

Jag started to follow her and the other Jedi when he felt a hand on his arm. Turning, he saw Ganner with a strange look on his face.

"Jag, do me a favor," said the big Jedi, "and keep your head down when we go in here. Everyone is going to assume you're a Jedi, and can take everything we can. I'm just saying, be careful."

"I appreciate your concern, Ganner," he said with a nod, and meaning it, "now I've gotta go catch up with my wife."

The area was dark, only the slight illumination provided by their lightsabers allowed the Jedi to avoid tripping over the debris scattered around them. Then they saw him, standing with his back to them under the glow of a single lamp.

"Welcome young Jedi, I have been expecting you," said the Slayer, "You no longer need your weapons, put them away."

A wave of serenity and calm rolled off of him at that point, an aura of trustworthiness, but also one that commanded obedience. Jag, untrained in the Force, immediately holstered his blaster without thinking. Even Tekli deactivated her lightsaber, but instantly snapped it back to life when she realized what she'd done. The other Jedi had to struggle against that overwhelming aura to stop themselves from obeying.

"Most impressive," congratulated the Slayer, "I knew that you had all grown powerful in the course of the war. But it is interesting to see how far you've progressed."

"Can it!" snapped Jaina, "How long do you think you could hide, huh? Once we found out about you, it was only a matter of time before we stopped you."

The Slayer laughed, and Zekk could feel the amusement roll through the Force. The Slayer himself was as blank a void as a Yuuzhan Vong, but there was something about that laugh, something familiar…

"My dear Jedi Jaina Solo," said the Slayer through the remains of his laughter, "do you think the Alliance and the Jedi so well prepared for me? Let me hazard a guess as to how long you have known of my existence. One month? Perhaps two? I have been here for nearly five _years_!"

"I'm sorry to hear that," came Jaina's retort, "you could have been a hero with the Alliance."

"Here, I am Yun-Yammka."

"Not anymore. We're going to put an end to you right here, right now," she said menacingly.

"That would be… unwise," said the Slayer, who finally turned around to face them and waved his hand.

Suddenly the area was flooded with light, and the Jedi team was forced to close their eyes in sudden pain. It took several moments for their vision to clear, but when it did, all they could do was gasp in horror, and a little bit of fear.

They were surrounded. At least twenty or thirty of the red-clothed warriors were around them, though most were clustered around the Slayer. But worse was the others. Almost two hundred Shamed Ones were there as well, all of them armed with blasters, thud bugs, and amphistaffs. Tahiri recognized among them the scouts who had led them to the Alliance resistance and those who had first brought them to the Prophet.

"You see Jedi," said the Slayer, "I am not without allies in the most remarkable places. Neither my warriors nor the heretics will allow any harm to come to the God-I-Am. Yet, I have no desire to kill you yet, Jedi. I brought you here because in these catacombs, these _downlevels_, Supreme Overlord Shimrra has no eyes or ears. The only spies down here are my own. To you, Jedi, I have an offer to make. I am willing to make a deal to end this interminable war between our two peoples, both of whom I feel loyalty towards. Alliance and Yuuzhan Vong."

Jaina looked around at the others. There was a great deal of hesitation, and even a bit of fear in their eyes. They had fallen into the Slayer's trap perfectly. Jaina knew he could have them all killed with but a wave of his hand, and those short warriors and the heretics would probably happily die for him. But this deal he wanted to make… could she make a deal with someone who everyone believed killed her brother. And just what was her brother's fate. Everyone here on Coruscant _believed_ he was dead, as did she, but if this murderer could tell her the truth once and for all…

"First, tell me what happened to my twin brother," she managed to say without her voice breaking.

The Slayer was silent for a moment. "The boy you knew as Jacen Solo is dead."

There was dead silence among the Jedi for several moments, and a few of them lowered their heads in grief. Jaina felt tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. She had known Jacen was dead, known it with all the certainty she could without having seen his body. He wasn't in the Force, and there was nothing in her twin bond with him. Whenever she sought the familiar comfort of Jacen's spirit through the bond they'd shared since birth, she found… only silence, only emptiness, only _lack_.

But to hear it from the mouth of the one who had most likely killed Jacen, it was a whole different sabaac game.

_I swear by the Force, Slayer, I will see you dead for killing Jacen_, she silently swore to herself.

"There is a great deal more to the death of Jacen Solo than that," continued the Slayer, "but I will not share the details of it with you now. No, the details will only be spoken once, and to the entirety of the Skywalker and Solo families, with friends of Jacen Solo present, too, if they wish."

Lowbacca could stand it no longer. He'd been friends with Jacen ever since they'd arrived at the Jedi Temple on Yavin. The Wookiee considered him and Jaina to be a part of his honor family, and he would defend them as resolutely as he would his own brothers or sisters.

With a roar of Wookiee rage, Lowie leapt forward, igniting his lightsaber, ignoring the calls from Jaina and Zekk.

Three of the short warriors stepped forward, ready to meet the charging Wookiee. But the Slayer almost casually waved them back. When Lowie was only five meters away, the Slayer stretched out his hand.

A massive blast of purplish-white lighting leapt from hand and slammed into Lowie, throwing the Wookiee Jedi back over ten meters. Lowie's ginger fur was smoking as Zekk and Tekli ran to him, with the large Jedi moaning from the pain.

"Lowbacca," intoned the Slayer, "nephew of the mighty Chewbacca. I would recommend that you _not_ do that again. The punishment for disobedience a second time would be… severe."

Jaina was barely holding her temper in check and almost pulled out her lightsaber again if Ganner hadn't stepped forward.

"All right, you've proven your point," said Ganner, "You mentioned some kind of deal, let us know what it is."

"The deal is thus. I shall have the Shamed Ones return you to your hidden coralcraft, the _Trickster_, I believe you call it. Once secure you will leave the planet. I have left instructions with Warmaster Nas Choka to permit you to leave without interference. You will then return to Mon Calamari, where I will arrive in two weeks time with a small contingent of my warriors. At that time, I will tell you all I know of the fate of Jacen Solo, and how I believe this war can be ended with further loss of life kept to a minimum, as I know you Jedi will be sympathetic to. I must warn you, Jedi _Goddess_ Yun-Harla, that despite your moniker I am far more experienced in deceit and treachery than you are. If I suspect a trap, then my warriors will come in one fell swoop and destroy everything in their path. Do we have a deal?"

"You must think I'm an idiot," growled Jaina, "Do you really think I would ever have any kind of truce with the man who killed my twin! I will never deal with a Vong stooge like you!"

The other Jedi shifted uncomfortably as several of the heretics and red-clad warriors shifted their stances and held their weapons in a more ready position. They were worried that this Slayer might just order an attack in any case.

"Jedi Jaina Solo, tell me, do your feelings of rage outweigh the potential to end the war?" asked the Slayer, "Do you think that an endless spiral of destruction is the dream Jacen had? Is that what you think Anakin died for?"

Jaina choked back a sob at the mention of her little brother's name. His loss was just as powerful as Jacen's. She could remember that moment as vividly as if it had just happened. The amphistaff spearing through him while Ganner and Tesar pulled her away. Jacen had grabbed a hold of Tahiri. Her last sight of Anakin was as he'd fallen weakly to his knees before falling to the ground.

She was furious. At her brothers for dying, at herself for constantly remembering them, and at the Slayer for bringing them up. But this Vong flunky had her outmaneuvered yet again.

"Fine," she breathed, "I'll do what I can with my family. However, I can't guarantee any cooperation from Alliance command. They want you dead almost as badly as I do."

The Slayer chuckled darkly and motioned to one of the Shamed Ones. That one came forward slowly and laid a datatape at Jaina's feet.

"That tape details an imminent attack by the Yuuzhan Vong against the hyperspace relay station of Esphandia," explained the Slayer, "It gives the number and type of Yuuzhan Vong vessels as well as the identity of the traitor within the station's personnel. You know of course, what would happen if Esphandia were to be destroyed?"

"It's the only working relay station to the Unknown Regions," gasped Jag, "if it gets destroyed, the entirety of Chiss space will be completely cut off from the rest of the galaxy!"

"Precisely, young Jag Fel," congratulated the Slayer, "at which time, the forces of Domain Val will be free to fall upon the Chiss without fear of reprisal by your Alliance or the old Empire. If I meet with yourself and others on Mon Calamari, I might be persuaded to divulge more information to the Alliance. Any objections?"

The Slayer stood still for several moments, that shadowed void where his face should have been stared into each of the Jedi in turn. Everyone squirmed under that gaze and lowered their eyes, unable to match the aura of pure power that seemed to radiate, not through the Force, but through some other means. For even as they withered under his gaze, they were still unable to sense him through the Force.

When no one spoke, the Slayer seemed to nod in satisfaction. "Good. Then I will leave you to return to your ship. On a direct path you should reach it by tomorrow evening. Do not try to go back on the deal, otherwise I will have you killed. But for now, you will excuse me, I am running late to oversee a grand sacrifice."

With that, the Slayer gave them a mocking bow and vanished into the shadows, followed by his warriors, until the Jedi were left alone with the heretics.

* * *

Several hours later, Jacen returned to the sanctuary of the Citadel, mentally and emotionally exhausted. He couldn't believe how tired he was. He hadn't been this tired since Vergere had shown him how to replace his need for sleep with meditation.

Vergere was waiting for him. "How did your encounter go, Jacen Solo?"

"As expected," he replied with a sigh, "we have two weeks before we are expected on Mon Calamari. Are my other plans underway?"

"They are, Jacen Solo," she replied, "Supreme Overlord Shimrra demanded an update on your plot to convert the Jedi."

Jacen sighed again. He was so blasted tired. Tonight he would sleep, not meditate.

"Tell the Supreme Overlord that the infidels are floundering in their weakness and the failure of their religion in the face of the power of the True Gods. Inform him that they flee to their corrupted society seeking the safety of their lies, but I will break their serenity and deliver to them the Light of the Truth. But for now Vergere, I need to rest."

The Fosh nodded, her headcrest splaying a light tinge of blue that he'd come to recognize as sympathy and turned away, leaving him alone in the Citadel's corridors.

He was tired of plotting, tired of betrayal, and tired of lying. Having to face Jaina and restrain himself from wrapping her in a Wookiee-hug had been worse than he'd expected. And how could he have brought up Anakin during their meeting? Sithspawn, what had he been thinking? His voice had nearly cracked when he mentioned his little brother's name.

Without thinking, his tormented mind stretched across the vastness of space to Sekot, to whom he poured his confusion, his heartache, and his pain. Sekot accept those feelings gladly, responding with a sense of strength and comfort. As Jacen soaked in that comfort, he found his resolve and determination revitalized. He sent back to Sekot how much he owed the planet.

_Do you know what it is I crave_? asked Sekot.

_Peace, long life, a clear conscience_? Jacen sent through the Force.

_All of those are necessary for a good life_, replied Sekot, then with a twinge of sadness added, _and all of them come at a price_.

_That's what you want then_, he sent back, understanding Sekot's nature, _to pay the price and earn a good life?_

_I think that is what we all want, isn't it Jacen Solo?_

Jacen smiled as he entered his quarters. _Yes it is Sekot. That is all someone can wish for_.


	10. Chapter 9: Voyage Home

Thanks for the wonderful reviews of my last chapter, they were great. Here's a slightly shorter chapter to be a little filler before the Slayer arrives on Mon Calamari. Hope you enjoy it and keep the reviews coming. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

_Three days later, hyperspace _

Only Jag was with Jaina in the _Trickster's_ main cockpit, and she was glad of that fact. If anyone else had seen the tantrum she'd just finished she might have died of embarrassment.

"This has got to be the most laser-brained thing I've ever done," she continued, "What could have possessed me to agree to that murderous Slayer's deal?"

"It _was_ the only way to get out of there alive," Jag said softly.

It was if Jaina hadn't heard him. "This killer thinks he's going to be the one to dictate to the Jedi and the Galactic Alliance how things are going to go. Well, I'll tell you Jag, he may have the Vong dancing to his tune, but we're tougher than that. He's not going to play us the way he does them."

Jag wisely kept silent that the Slayer was already playing them, and obviously had since before they even learned of him. But with the love of his life in a seething fury, now was definitely not the time to mention that.

"I'll talk to Alliance command, that's for sure," she went on, hardly missing a beat, "and I'll tell them that the Slayer is probably the single most-dangerous enemy we have. We need to get what we can out of him and then blast him out of existence. He killed Jacen. He killed half of who I was. I want him dead, Jag. I want to yank back that hood of his and stare into his eyes as I impale him on my lightsaber. I want to…"

"Stop," ordered Jag softly, but firmly, "Stop talking like that right now. The Slayer is a murderer, but _you_ aren't. If you kill him for no other reason than revenge, then you've become nothing better than him."

Jaina's anger seemed to instantly vanish and she seemed to shrink in on herself, revealing that all that was left was grief. Her eyes started to well up with tears, and in that moment Jag swept in and held her tightly.

"Jacen. Anakin," she got out through her tears, "They're dead, Jag. Nothing can ever bring them back. And now I have to deal with someone who uses my memory of them to manipulate me. How can I deal with Jacen's murderer, Jag? Part of me was Jacen, just as part of him was me. When he died, that part of me died as well. It feels cold and empty, a void I can never fill. Not even my love for you can fill that up. When I'm angry, I can ignore it, but now… How can I go on, Jag? How can I find the strength to keep fighting, when I'm so scared to lose the last thing that I give a damn about in this galaxy?"

"You have more than enough strength for all of us, Goddess," Jag said with a smile, running a hand through her hair, "Life is struggle, life is change. Let me tell you a little story. About two years ago, I ran into a strange preacher, couldn't even tell you what species he was. He told me that all of existence is a dream, and when we die we wake to a new life. There is nothing in the galaxy to fear or hate, for every person dreaming can change it. I may not buy his philosophy, but I do agree that every person can change the galaxy. You and your family is living proof of that."

Jaina lifted her glistening brown eyes to meet Jag's emerald ones. "No, not _my_ family," she said softly, "_Our_ family."

Jag brought his lips down to hers, and it was a long time before he pulled away again.

* * *

In the main hold, the topic of conversation was the same, though more animated.

"There wasn't a thing in the Force," said Alema, restating that fact that everyone had to have repeated twenty times, "Just a blank spot, and then those waves of power. When he told us to put away our weapons, my finger was ready to shut down my saber. It took every bit of willpower I had not to move my finger that centimeter to hit the button."

"Even when he blasted Lowie with that Force lightning, there was nothing," agreed Tahiri, "We should have felt him drawing on the Force, or at least sensed it in the lightning, but there was _nothing_! He might have been ten parsecs away for all we knew."

Lowie howled something and Zekk handled the translation. "He asked if we noticed the power of that Force lightning and compared it to how Master Skywalker described his meeting with Emperor Palpatine. This was many times more powerful."

"Great," commented Kyp snidely, "so we're dealing with a maniacal killer who is probably a match in the Force for Luke, _but_ since we can't sense him in the Force, who knows what he could be up to at any given point?"

Zekk shook his head, his dark eyes staring at something very far from where they were. "There was something else. I felt a sense of, well, maybe kinship isn't the best way to describe it. But I got the feeling that even though we were enemies, that I could still trust what the Slayer was saying. That he regretted the fact we were on opposite sides."

"That makes no sense," sneered Tahiri, an expression that marred her beautiful features, "why would the Slayer care one bit that we were enemies. He serves the Yuuzhan Vong, we serve the Jedi, and that makes us about as hated enemies as there are."

"Are we enemies?" asked a voice, and everyone turned to see Ganner propped up easily against the wall, "I'll ask again, are we really enemies? If the Slayer wants to end this war, and we want to end this war, doesn't that make our goals one and the same? We have to make a choice. Treat the Slayer as we've heard he is, or treat him as an ally in ending this war. I think we need to make our choice and live with the consequences."

* * *

"Colonel Solo, you are cleared to land in docking bay 1511. We've already sent word to your family, they'll meet you when you land."

"Thank you, Control, _Trickster_ out."

Jaina brought them down smoothly into the atmosphere, the great blue oceans of Mon Calamari spreading out below them like a blue carpet as they approached Coral City, built on dozens of small islands. Waterways crisscrossed the city, allowing Mon Cal and Quarren to swim or take water skiffs from one part of the city to another, while humans and others could take speeders or walk around the beautifully lined streets.

The largest island off to one side of the city was the spaceyard. Jaina brought the ship down for a smooth landing, and could already see everyone waiting.

They got out quickly, and everyone beamed to see that there were no casualties. Han and Leia, Luke and Mara, Wedge and Iella, Corran and Mirax, Threepio and Artoo were all there waiting. Leia ran up first and hugged her daughter.

"I'm so glad to see that you're all right," she said quietly, "I felt your fear and anger."

Jaina nodded. "I'm okay, Mom. I promise."

She then went up to Wedge and Iella after nodding to Luke and Mara and giving her father a smile.

"I thought you might want to get the short version immediately, General," she said.

Wedge smiled as he lightly punched her in the shoulder. "Good to see you safe, kid. But yeah."

Jaina smiled. Wedge was now family, and it was about time. He'd always been like an uncle, now he really was. "The Slayer is real, and he's more powerful than we thought. He claims to be an incarnation of their warrior god, and he's got worshippers coming out his ears. We weren't able to kill him. He was expecting us, and he led us by the nose from the moment we arrived. He had us at his mercy, could have had us killed in the blink of an eye. He wants to come to Mon Calamari in two weeks with a few of his bodyguards."

Wedge's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, as did Han's.

"How does the all-powerful Slayer intend to do that?" came the former smuggler's question.

"He expects the Alliance to let him land, Dad," she said with a grimace, then handed Wedge the datatape, "That holds information on an imminent attack of Esphandia, the relay station into the Unknown Regions, particularly Chiss space. The Slayer said he might be willing to reveal more if he comes. That was the deal we made. He allowed us to live, and bring this offer to you."

Leia gasped as her daughter spoke the last sentence. Eight Jedi had gone to Coruscant, and yet this Slayer had _let_ them live? What was this creature who could have so many experienced Jedi at his mercy? What damage could he cause in the middle of the Galactic Alliance?

Wedge shook his head. "Well it's nice that he wants to share this information, but that's not going to get him a landing pad on Mon Calamari."

"He said he might be willing to share more once he arrives," replied Jaina, looking sick at having had to say that.

Wedge frowned. Kre'fey and Sovv weren't going to like this one bit, nor would Cal Omas, and Pwoe might just start thinking to destroy the planet to avoid this.

"I'll bring it to Alliance Command's attention," he said sourly, "Esphandia's our only link to the Chiss, and if we let that go then Pellaeon and the Imperial Remnant might pull out of the Alliance. We can't risk that. I'll do what I can, but I make no promises."

Jaina nodded, then turned to look at her parents and Uncle Luke. She took a deep breath. This was going to be even harder than she thought.

"Mom, Dad, Uncle Luke," she began, then started choking on her words, "the Slayer killed Jacen."

Leia felt her heart stop, and Han's arm tightened around her. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be.

"How do you know?" she asked her daughter.

Jaina couldn't speak, so Jag handled it. "Many of the people we spoke to on Coruscant told us that every story about Jacen had him dying at the hands of the Slayer, although no one knew if it was in battle, or if Jacen was sacrificed. When we were facing the Slayer, he told us point blank that he was dead."

"He… he said that there was more to Jacen's death than that," explained Jaina, having found her voice again, "He told us that he would tell us everything we wanted to know about Jacen when he arrived on Mon Cal. I want him dead, but I want to know what happened to Jacen first."

Luke nodded, understanding completely. It was the most important question to most people; why. Why did things happen the way they did? Why did Jacen have to die? Or Anakin? Or Chewbacca? Or any of the countless millions or even billions who Luke never knew or met? He turned to Wedge.

"Wedge, Iella, surely the two of you can work something out with Sovv and Omas," he said hopefully, "We have to know the truth."

Wedge nodded to his oldest friend. "He'll be able to land, Luke. I promise that to all of you now. We'll find out what happened to Jacen. Then we can blast this Slayer to the Corellian hells."

With that, Wedge and Iella took their leave to report to Alliance Command. Luke and Mara began leading the rest of the Jedi team to their apartment, where they could get an in-depth evaluation of the mission and see what they found out that Intelligence didn't already know.

Leia let Han go ahead with Jaina, and was unaware of anything else until someone spoke from next to her.

"Don't believe everything you're told," said Ganner. Leia was shocked, he had a much more thoughtful face and a more relaxed demeanor than before this mission. What had happened to him?

"I know it seems as though it's hopeless for Jacen, Ambassador," he continued, "but I learned long ago not to underestimate Jacen Solo. I still don't believe he's dead. I'm sure that he'll come back to us when we least expect it."

"But Jaina said the Slayer…"

"The Slayer could have lied for any number of reasons," he interrupted, "From what we heard, Jacen became a legendary hero to the slaves and refugees there. If the Slayer claimed he was dead, who would everyone be able to rally behind? I'm not about to count your son out of this just yet. I still say Jacen's out there somewhere."

Leia looked at this Jedi who got so little respect from his peers, and thought that he was either amazingly noble for his loyalty to Jacen, or as delusional as she was that Jacen could still be alive. Leia wished she knew which was right.


	11. Chapter 10: Land of the Living

Thanks to all of my loyal readers, and especially to Dattatreya, thank you for the compliment on my writing style. Shahid, your request for Jacen's Force power is answered here. And my new reviewer, Rephaim, (please take this as the joke it's intended as), yeah, it's usually good to start reading stories at the beginning. Anyway, I appreciate your review, although I couldn't find where I'd misspelled Leia.

To everyone, this is a very long chapter, but for everyone who was disappointed by Jacen's return in _Destiny's Way_, I think this should make you happy. I've been thinking of double-posting this in the regular Movies/Star Wars section of in order to get even more reviews. What do you the rest of you think? Good idea, stupid, or vain?

Anyway, once again, I look forward to your reviews, good or bad. Thank you and enjoy.

_

* * *

Two weeks later_

Chief Tregg Noth, a Zabrak from the planet of Iridonia was the bridge chief of Admiral Kre'fey's flagship, the _Ralroost_. It had been a quiet shift so far, until suddenly one of the sensor technicians began waving his arm frantically.

"What is it?" he asked gruffly.

"You're not gonna believe this, Chief, but a Vong coralcraft just dropped out of hyperspace inside our defensive ring," said the tech rapidly, "and that's not all. We're receiving an offer for an open comm channel on the frequency we've used with villips."

Noth knelt closer to the speaker, then nodded to the tech. "This is Chief Tregg Noth of the _Ralroost _calling unknown coralcraft. State your business or be fired upon."

A mocking laugh came through clearly over the comlink. "You will not be firing today, Tregg Noth. This is the Slayer, True God of the Yuuzhan Vong. You will provide instructions for landing."

_I'll kiss a Wookiee before I do that_, thought Tregg, but suddenly felt the sensor tech next to him go stiff.

Tregg turned around and immediately snapped to attention. "Admiral, sir!"

Kre'fey, a white-haired, noble-looking Bothan was looking at the sensor screen. "Who's ship is that, Chief?"

"Sir, the speaker claims to be someone called the slayer, an agent of the Vong," explained Tregg, "He's expecting landing instructions, but I was just about to order the weapons…"

"You'll do nothing of the kind, Chief," ordered Kre'fey sternly, "Direct them to land at these coordinates."

The Bothan handed him a datapad with a list of instructions. Tregg couldn't believe his eyes. "Permission to speak freely sir?" he asked, getting a nod, "What the _kriff_ are we doing! This guy's a Vong agent, we can't let him planetside. Who knows what havoc he could cause in the heart of the Alliance?"

"I understand your concerns, Chief," said Kre'fey softly, "and I must say that I don't completely disagree with you. But those instructions come directly from High Command. If it helps, I'm not exactly sure what's going on either, but Generals Sovv and Antilles confirmed it in person. I need to contact Ambassador Organa Solo and Jedi Skywalker. Get back to that slayer guy and give him those instructions."

"Aye sir," said Tregg, knowing that he could do nothing else, "Attention Vong."

"Yuuzhan Vong, Chief," said the same voice, quite amused, "it is considered an insult to abbreviate the name of their race."

_Like I could care, you traitor!_

"I have your landing instructions," he said instead, "Proceed to the following coordinates…"

* * *

Luke Skywalker had expected to have some trouble getting to the landing bay where the Slayer was being directed, being that it was far from major populated areas and was easily contained by Alliance security.

But he hadn't counted on the media showing up before him.

There was a veritable sea of holoreporters between the roadway and the open air hangar. They screamed questions at him and Mara, as well as Han and Leia about what they thought of a meeting between the Yuuzhan Vong and the Alliance. Behind himself, Luke could see Releqy and Triebbak fighting through the reporters as well, to allay fears that the Jedi were planning something without Alliance involvement. Dif Scaur, the gaunt head of Alliance Intelligence, had come personally to see what he could glean from this Slayer.

By the time he'd fought his way inside, Luke could see a large number of people already gathered.

Jag and Jaina had been nearby with Tekli and Tahiri working on healing the _Trickster_. Funny how it was healing the ship and not repairing it. He could see Ganner, Kyp, and Kenth Hamner standing near the landing pad talking quietly. A strange pair was Danni Quee and Saba standing together. The friendship between the scientist and the Barabel was unexpected, but they had become quite close over the years. But the real surprise was off to one side. Zekk, Lowbacca, and Tenel Ka stood together, the Queen Mother of Hapes had an arm around each of the others in a hug, and Lowbacca's large hairy arms encircled the other two.

Luke smiled wistfully. The three of them, along with Jacen and Jaina had been a terrifying group of marauders at the Jedi Academy. Luke had forgotten that Tenel Ka had arrived recently, to be present for the grand ball in honor of the anniversary for the Battle of Ebaq 9, where the tide of the war had turned away from the Yuuzhan Vong.

He walked up to the three of them with a smile. He bowed slightly to Tenel Ka, who gave him a bow equally low.

"Your majesty."

"Master Skywalker," she returned, "it is good to see you again."

"The order has missed you," replied Luke, meaning it. Tenel Ka had brought a level of vitality to the Academy that seemed to be lacking now. "The life of a queen seems to be good for you and your people. I recently heard that the Consortium is now more dedicated to the war effort than at any point previously."

"Fact," she agreed.

Luke noted that there was no following comment, asking about Mara or Ben. Never a very social individual, Tenel Ka had become even colder in the years since Myrkr. The only person she'd ever opened up to, the only person who could break down her legendary stoicism, had been Jacen. When he'd died, Tenel Ka had turned her back on everything.

Suddenly he felt a wave of apprehension from Mara, and turned to look at his beautiful wife. She was staring into the sky.

_Are you okay?_ he asked her through the Force.

_You look up recently, Skywalker?_ she shot back.

Luke raised his eyes to the sky and saw what had grabbed her attention, as well as the attention of everyone in the area. The coralcraft shimmered through a variety of colors as the late morning sun shone on it. The ship was a little smaller than the _Millennium Falcon_, but not by much. The pilot brought it in smoothly, almost casually.

He caught a feeling of disdain from Mara about how casual the pilot seemed to be flying.

_Easy there, honey,_ he sent to her, _they might have every right to be relaxed._

_Stay out of my mind, Skywalker,_ she growled through the Force.

Despite the situation, Luke had to chuckle. A few minutes later, the coralcraft had finally landed. Once again Luke was struck by its beauty. Almost seven years of war had turned it so that he still felt the urge to get into his X-Wing at seeing the craft, but he could say the Yuuzhan Vong made one beautiful thing.

Slowly, a ramp unrolled rather like a rocky tongue. Holoreporters were still screaming over in their corner and getting as much footage as possible.

Suddenly six warriors emerged from the ship. They were very short, wearing only blood-red tunics and skirts, carrying amphistaffs slightly thicker than normal. Jaina had explained that these seemed to be the Slayer's personal guards. All six stood ready and alert, seemingly prepared to spring into a lethal dance in the blink of an eye.

The next one down was surprising, a bird-like alien with a strange crest of iridescent feathers on top of her head. Han and Jaina had described her extensively. Vergere.

Jaina was fuming at the sight of the Fosh. _Why isn't she dead yet?_

Finally, slowly, the Slayer descended from the craft. He still wore that off-white tunic and hood that hid his face in complete shadow. Up close and in daylight, they could see his powerful lower arms and wide shoulders. He truly looked like a giant compared to Vergere and the warriors.

Slowly, his gaze swept across the entire hanger, encompassing everyone. All of the holoreporters fell silent as that void of a face fell upon them. He gave a low chuckle.

"So few of them would be worthy, Vergere," he commented, then looked at Releqy, Triebbak, and Luke, "I told the Jedi that I would speak to the family and friends of Jacen Solo. Not to the entirety of the Galactic Alliance. Your people shall know me soon enough."

He turned back to the holoreporters and swept out his hand with a commanding "Leave us!"

Without a word, every single one of the holoreporters packed up their gear and walked out of the hanger. The Slayer then turned to one of the warriors and said something in the Yuuzhan Vong language. Snapping his fists to opposite shoulders, the warrior walked over to the doors to the hanger and closed them, then stood ready with his amphistaff.

"What did you tell him?" demanded Mara.

The Slayer chuckled. "I merely instructed Dahn to properly punish anyone who tries to enter. Do not be overly concerned with others' health, Counselor Organa Solo, I did not order him to send anyone to the gods. Not yet."

Leia gasped as the Slayer spoke to her. He'd been reading her thoughts? How? She could have sworn she was shielding.

"Your Jedi mind shielding techniques are no match for me," continued the Slayer, "for none of you understand the true nature of the Force."

But Leia wasn't about to be stunned by this Slayer. She had one reason and one reason only for wanting him on-planet. With a look at Han, she took several steps towards the Slayer. Danni and Tenel Ka also stepped forward with her. She could hear Han and Wedge, and probably Luke sucking in their breaths.

"My daughter Jaina told me you know what happened to my son," she said, trying to keep her voice from breaking.

"I thought you would have known Anakin was dead, you have his body," said the Slayer with a chuckle.

"I meant Jacen," she replied steadily, although the wound from Anakin's death was just terrible as her eldest's.

"Please," pleaded Danni, "I have to know. We all have to know. You don't know what he meant to us, and we didn't even realize it until after he was gone."

"Your words would touch a frozen heart, Danni Quee," replied the Slayer, "it is a shame that I am no longer among the living. I spoke the truth to Jedi Jaina Solo on Yuuzhan'tar. The boy you knew as Jacen Solo is dead."

Gasps and sobs broke out among the Jedi, but the Slayer continued. "He died not long after his capture at Myrkr. He was completely alone, and his death was painful. Yet he met his death bravely, as a honored warrior."

"On Coruscant, we were told about a battle aboard a seedship," Jaina struggled to say.

The Slayer laughed, as did Vergere. "A most glorious day for Jacen, indeed. He fought like a true warrior, didn't he Vergere? Jacen Solo found the power that comes from acting without hope. He found power in acting without fear of death."

"I _had_ warned Nom Anor that Jacen threatened the Day of Decision," commented Vergere, "it is a shame that he did not heed my advice. He never learned that everything I say is the truth."

"But everything you say is a lie," joked the Slayer.

Jaina looked around at the others. She could see that several of the Jedi just seemed to be twitching to grab their lightsabers. Danni and Leia were nearly in tears, and Jaina could tell that Tenel Ka was struggling mightily to keep her face straight. She turned back to the Slayer.

"Tell me this, Slayer," she ordered, "did you kill Jacen?"

A wave of self-deprecating amusement rolled off the Slayer, who looked at Vergere before turning back to her. "Both of us here are responsible in our own way for the death of Jacen Solo. His time in the land of the living had come to an end, it was time for him to walk the paths of the dead. But perhaps it was an escape from the Embrace of Pain. Of course, it is only an article of faith that the dead are beyond pain. Tell me Vergere, do you think pain could be the ruling principle of death, as well?"

Fury swept through the Jedi, and more than just Jaina had their lightsaber in hand. Even Tenel Ka, the Queen Mother of Hapes, held her rancor-tooth weapon in hand. Where she managed to hide it in her gown was a mystery only she and her dressmaker probably knew.

She took another step forward, her rage overwhelming her normally stoic demeanor. "Show me your face!" she demanded, "I would see the face of the one who killed my only love before I kill you!"

"Your love?" echoed the Slayer, "Why Queen Mother Tenel Ka, Jacen never told us the two of you were lovers."

"I loved him," she said through a quivering voice, "I never knew how much until you killed him. I couldn't say it to him, I couldn't even admit it to myself until he was gone. But I shall never love another like I did Jacen. And you stole him. I want to see the face of his murderer."

The Slayer nodded in apparent admiration. "Such passion. And here my spies had told me the legendary Tenel Ka never showed emotion. Do not worry, they shall be properly punished. Yet I am… surprised… that you have not discovered my identity. Do you not recognize my voice? My mannerisms?"

"Look here, Slayer," said Mara, "I keep that kind of knowledge perfect in my head. I can recognize a person by a voice I heard one time. But we've never met you before."

"Oh I think you're wrong, Mara Jade Skywalker," the Slayer told her, "But in any case, search your precious Force. Does not this grand power tell you who I am?"

"Don't give us that Hutt slime!" screamed Tahiri, "You're as blank a spot in the Force as a Vong and you know it!"

The Slayer _tsked_ her slowly. "Jedi Tahiri, I would have expected more honor from you. Certainly Riina Kwaad would have instructed you properly. To take Yun-Yuuzhan's name from that of his people is a terrible dishonor. Domain Kwaad would be properly ashamed of you. Oh well, perhaps your precious Force is too insignificant to provide you with answers. Perhaps Jacen Solo's one-time refusal to use the Force at all was an honorable gesture, instead of cowardice. On the other hand, Jacen Solo could have been right after all, and your Force could be too grand for any of you to understand or accept. Ah, but who knows the minds of the True Gods besides myself, one of their own."

"You're no god!" cried Mara.

"WHO ARE YOU!" screamed Jaina.

"I would have thought they'd be more intelligent, Lord Slayer," commented Vergere.

He nodded. "I agree, familiar. It's almost a disappointment. Perhaps they need an easier clue to my identity."

The Slayer's shadowed face scanned back and forth among the Jedi, his shoulders occasionally shaking with quiet laughter at their lightsaber in hand, or the rage that was clear on their face. Finally, that black void came to rest on Tenel Ka.

"Queen Mother Tenel Ka. You wanna hear a joke?"

Tenel Ka's heart leapt into her throat. She hadn't heard that in so long. Could it be…? It couldn't…

But the Slayer was already reaching for his hood and then threw it back, revealing the face of a ghost.

"But, you're… you're dead!" cried Jaina.

* * *

Jacen laughed uproariously at the stunned looks on everyone's face. "The looks on your faces is priceless!" he got out through his laughter, "Why don't I ever have a holorecorder when I need one!"

They stared at him, looking at the changes. His brown hair fell down to his shoulders and was sun-streaked with blond, a scruffy beard covered his face, and he had grown. A lot. But those brown eyes that had always been filled with humor and compassion were the same as always.

"It's not possible," whispered Tahiri, "you can't be alive."

Jacen shrugged. "I'm not. Not really. I told you all the truth. I died not long after Myrkr. I walk the paths of the dead now. The brightness of day is forever gone to me."

But he wouldn't allow death to stop him now. Jacen moved forward quickly and wrapped his mother in a tight embrace.

"Hi Mom," he whispered.

Leia allowed herself a brief chuckle before breaking into tears as she pressed into his chest. "I knew you were alive," she breathed, "I knew it in my heart, even if the Force said you were gone. I just _knew_!"

Eventually, Jacen pushed her back and embraced Han, then he turned to Jaina.

"Hey sis," he greeted with a wry Solo grin, "long time no see. At least on your end. Thanks for not attacking me in the dowlevels, I would have hated to hit you with that Force lightning. Although that would be better than letting my Slayers do the work. They would've killed you, plain and simple. It's kind of hard to keep you from killing my enemies, isn't it Garagh?"

Jacen called the last bit over his shoulder, and one of the Yuuzhan Vong warriors shifted uncomfortably, but with a feral grin on his face. But Jacen quickly moved over to some of the other Jedi, looking first at Zekk, one of his oldest friends, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Good to see you again," he said, "Thanks for helping everyone get off Myrkr."

"Jace?" breathed Zekk, still not quite able to believe it, "I should've known it was you, man. I should have recognized your voice, or that feeling of comfortable familiarity when we were around. I did feel it, but couldn't recognize it because I couldn't believe it could be you. You're back from the _dead_, man."

With a lopsided grin, Jacen punched him in the shoulder, then turned to Lowbacca. "Hey Lowie. Look, no hard feelings about the, uhh…"

Lightning crackled across his palm as he looked at his old Wookiee friend. Lowie roared an enthusiastic greeting and wrapped Jacen in an immense hug. Finally the Wookiee released him and Jacen turned around to be face-to-face with one person he'd been wanting to see.

He took in her stormy gray eyes, flawless face, and the impeccably-styled copper hair.

"Tenel Ka," he said, smiling broadly.

"Friend Jacen," she replied, "I wish to do something that has been waiting for five years."

"Oh really? And what would that be?" he asked.

Tenel Ka suddenly leapt forward and planted her lips against his in a fierce kiss. As quickly as she'd done it Jacen wrapped her in his arms and pressed into her. She'd been right. They should have shared that kiss before Myrkr. As suddenly as the kiss had begun, Tenel Ka pulled away.

"It is good to see you alive friend Jacen," she said, completely calm, but with the barest hint of a smile on her face.

Jacen let his gaze roam across everyone else assembled. He nodded to Ganner, Kyp, and Kenth, and sent a beaming smile and warm feelings to Danni.

"Well, I wish I could greet all of you so enthusiastically," he said chuckling, "but there'll be time for that later. I'm here, I'm back, but I have much to do."

"We're not going to let you do anything, _traitor!_" spat Tahiri, "What did the Vong promise you! They offer to worship you and everything else just gets thrown out the space lock!"

Jacen could feel the cold rage emanating from Tahiri. He wasn't offended, because he knew its source. Anakin. He had survived after so long, suffering things none of them could begin to guess at, but Anakin had been killed by a simple amphistaff spearing through his heart. Anakin, the Jedi hero whom everyone had thought would carry the mantle of the Jedi after Luke… dead in battle.

"It was not an easy decision to make, Tahiri," he told her, "but Anakin would understand. It was he who encouraged me to accept certain truths. About myself, about life, and about the Force."

"You're nothing," she sneered, "just a simple Vong stooge with delusions of grandeur! You should be one who's dead!"

Garagh could take no more of this and leapt forward, his amphistaff unfurling around his arm. None of the other Slayers had moved, as it was his right as Supreme Commander to defend the Lord Slayer's honor. He saw lightsabers ignite all around him, but his concentration was solely on the shaped Jedi before him.

Kyp had whipped out his lightsaber the moment he saw the warrior move, but even with his weapon in hand and everything in his mind screaming for him to move, something amazingly powerful held him securely in place. Whatever it was, all he could do was watch.

Luke watched in awe and horror, frozen in place. The warrior, Garagh, Jacen had called him, moved with superhuman speed. Even though he'd had to run over five meters to get to Tahiri, she'd only _just_ gotten her lightsaber up in time. The warrior moved so fast, it seemed that even Tahiri's Vongsense wasn't able to let her keep up with his speed and skill. The warrior cut, thrust, and parried in a constant barrage whose assault was quickly taking Tahiri to the point of exhaustion.

Suddenly, one of the warrior's attacks forced Tahiri's lightsaber wide, and Garagh stepped in with a powerful blow to her abdomen, followed quickly by a cut with a coufee Luke had never seen him draw, and finished by sweeping her feet from underneath her with the amphistaff, cutting nastily across her calf. A heartbeat later, her lightsaber was hanging in midair, and the point of the warrior's amphistaff rested against Tahiri's throat.

"She has shamed herself, my lord," growled the warrior, "She has insulted your honor and defied the God-You-Are. I beg you to allow me to send her gracelessly to your fellow True Gods!"

Jacen looked at him, his face calm, but his eyes were burning. "You will return to the coralcraft, Supreme Commander. Inside you will hang yourself in the Embrace of Pain until I have you released."

Jaina looked worriedly at Tahiri. Through the Force, she could feel the poison spreading rapidly through the blond's body.

"I told you these infidels do not know honor!" continued Jacen, "Their anger would be natural, as would their disbelief. You are a great warrior Garagh, and I would not give up your support even were the Supreme Overlord to threaten me. But you will learn obedience! You will learn when _not_ to fight! Go."

Leia could tell that the warrior was greatly humbled, and she briefly wondered how Jacen could have gained such influence over them. After all, he'd called Jacen "my lord"!

Garagh snapped his fists to opposite shoulders. He'd been wrong, he knew it. The Lord Slayer had given specific orders. It was so difficult to rein in his instincts. He didn't blame his lord. The God-He-Is had every right to inflict this punishment.

"I hear and obey, my Lord Slayer," he said calmly. Then he turned and walked back to the coralcraft with his back straight and his head held high. The warriors at the ramp nodded slightly at his honor in the face of his own humiliation.

Jacen said nothing more as he walked up to Tahiri, who was beginning to have difficulty breathing. Using the Force in ways only he and Vergere knew how, he enveloped Tahiri's small hand in his large calloused one, and channeled the Force through his sweat glands. He felt the poison recede and finally vanish all together as the wound on her leg closed, leaving only a small scratch. It would be enough of a reminder for Tahiri to think before speaking again.

"You can all move now," he told them, and watched with amusement as they all hesitantly experimented. The instant he'd felt Garagh move, he'd grabbed everyone and held them still with the power of the Force. He now pulled Tahiri's lightsaber through the air to himself, then laid it gently in her hand. "I'm sorry about Garagh. He tends to take his responsibility a little too seriously sometimes."

Jacen helped the blond Jedi to her feet, then thought back over the fight. "That was an interesting strike he caught you with, I'll have to have him teach it to me when we have a chance.

Luke was also replaying the fight in his mind. Tahiri was fine lightsaber duellist, especially since merging Riina Kwaad's warrior memories with her own Jedi skills. But this Garagh had moved so _fast_, so ferociously. It was… frightening.

"Sorry about holding all of you," apologized Jacen, "but I rather like Garagh. He's a good man, and I didn't want six of you to cut him into pieces."

"Kid, how do you have them so loyal?" Han asked his son, his voice still unbelieving.

"Simple Dad. To the Yuuzhan Vong, I am the Lord Slayer, avatar of the True God Yun-Yammka," he explained, "to them, I am their god."

"Jacen Solo," called Vergere, holding up a large villip, "Supreme Overlord Shimrra requests an audience."

Wedge and Iella gasped and looked at each other. The leader of all the Yuuzhan Vong _requests_ an audience with Jacen! This was definitely something that everyone was going to need to know.

Luke, Mara, Han, Leia, Jaina and Jag clustered near Jacen as he looked into the villip, and the monstrous head of a Yuuzhan Vong solidified. He was simply the most terrifying Vong that Jaina had ever seen.

"Overlord Shimrra," greeted Jacen, "I trust that you have managed to keep Yuuzhan'tar from falling apart with me gone."

The other Jedi stared at him in wonder. Did Jacen have enough authority to _taunt_ the leader of the Yuuzhan Vong?

"You will have to ask Master Shaper Qelah Kwaad," rumbled Shimrra with what could have been a chuckle, "but the World Brain has not informed me of any problems with the planet."

_And it certainly won't,_ thought Jacen, _not if I have anything to say about it. Just as long as my dhuryam friend keeps you out of the loop a little while longer._

Shimrra continued. "I merely contact you to inquire on your progress with your former comrades, the _Jeedai_?"

"I stand now among the infidels," answered Jacen, "and as I told you they would, they have accepted me with open arms. They see only the infidel Jedi who they left to die at the hands of the voxyn. In their grief, guilt, and now joy at seeing this form alive they will welcome the God-I-Am without question. I shall show them the futility of their lies and those of their bankrupt religion. Soon, Overlord. Soon the Jedi will be converted to the Light of the True Way. They will kneel to me as the God-I-Am and willingly offer up their lives to the True Gods."

Shimrra rumbled with laughter. "Excellent, Lord Slayer. I look forward to seeing a _Jeedai_ walk to his sacrifice in the Well of the World Brain. Until then I will leave you to your plans."

"I am certain the dhuryam will enjoy the ceremony," agreed Jacen, "Do not contact me again, Overlord, I would not want to arouse the infidels' suspicions. Until next time."

Jacen silenced the villip and then turned back to face the other Jedi. All of them were standing with mouths agape and a hand on their weapons. Fear and a sense of betrayal radiated off them all.

Only Mara was able to find her voice. "Did you betray us Jacen? Truly?"

Jacen shrugged. "Depends. The truth is always greater than what we see or what can be explained. I am a traitor to more than you can imagine. However, it is also true that I don't intend any harm to you. My goal has always been to end this war as quickly and as completely as I can."

"I don't believe you," spat Jaina, "you can't be my brother. Jacen would never have betrayed us, he would have died first!"

"I _am_ dead, Jaina," he replied simply, but his twin didn't hear him.

"Jacen wouldn't have stood by while innocent people were sacrificed. He wouldn't have sacrificed them! He wouldn't have hid himself from the Force. My twin wouldn't have blocked me out."

"I've had to block you out, sister dear," he said calmly, "I don't think you could stand the emotions that whirl about inside me. But if you wish, I will briefly open our twin bond, so that may feel as I have."

"Give it your best shot," she challenged.

Jacen went back to the bond that he and Jaina had shared since their birth, and could feel Jaina trying to open it. As carefully as he could, he let the slightest trickle flow across that bond.

It was remarkable to watch Jaina's reaction. First it started off curious, then confusion, hatred, and fear. Slowly, tears began to fall down her cheeks and Jaina slid to her knees. Jag was next to her in an instant, cradling her in his arms. Jacen closed off the bond and watched two of them sympathetically.

Several minutes later, Jaina was finally able to stop the tears and bring her eyes to meet his. "How can you stand that much pain? How do live?" she asked, her voice full of grief and sympathy.

"Because I walk the paths of the dead now," he told her, "Pain does not control the dead."

"But you're alive, Jacen," protested Leia.

Jacen gave his mother a warm smile. "No. No I'm not, Mom. I told all of you the truth. The boy you knew as Jacen Solo died not long after Myrkr. I just haven't had the chance to lay down and stop breathing yet."

"It doesn't matter," said Kyp, "no matter who you think you are or what you've become, you won't turn us to your side. We won't be converted to the Vong's _True Way_. We won't be corrupted."

Jacen looked at Kyp curiously, then tossed the older Jedi a Solo grin. "Corrupted? Don't think of it as corruption, think of it instead, as, umm, _freedom_. Freedom the lies we've inflicted on ourselves. And you needn't worry about me converting you to the True Way of the Yuuzhan Vong, I'm not on their side. But neither am I on your side. I don't really see 'sides' anymore, I serve only the Force. Besides, I already a convert. There is a Jedi who will follow me, who accepts what I've taught, and what I can offer. Come forward, you can stop hiding now."

Jaws dropped as Ganner Rhysode stepped forward and embraced Jacen. "Thank the Force, Jace. I thought you were going to keep me hiding away forever."

"Well the chance of keeping your ugly mug away from me _was_ tempting," said Jacen laughing, "but in the end I think you're more useful to me at my side. What did you guys think? That I put Ganner in the Embrace of Pain for the fun of it? He needed to learn an important lesson in pain. Tahiri, come on. Riina should have told you what was wrong the whole scenario. Priests escorting a sacrifice to the Nameless Pit? You have to get on the ball here. But in all seriousness, none of you has anything to fear from me. I have no intentions of sacrificing, corrupting, or converting you. I have the best interests of the Alliance and the Yuuzhan Vong at heart. I want this war to end as best as it can for both sides."

"Then why now?" asked Luke, his voice full of genuine curiousity, "Why have you waited for so long before contacting us? Surely this incredible influence of yours can't have just appeared in the last few months. Why was now the time?"

Jacen smiled. Trust Uncle Luke to ask the really perceptive questions.

"Because I feel it in the Force," he said simply, "Ever since I became the Lord Slayer, I have been using my influence to prevent major offensive actions against the Alliance. This became easier after Jaina killed Tsavong Lah and Nas Choka was made the Warmaster. But it was only recently that I came across what believe might be the solution to this war."

"What exactly could that be?" sneered Dif Scaur, speaking for the first time today.

"Wouldn't you just _love_ to know?" joked Jacen, "But I'm not about to divulge all my secrets just yet. I will in my own time. For now, though, you think I could get an apartment? It's been years since I last had a real shower. The robeskin keeps me clean, but it doesn't compare to standing under the hot water."

Jaina and several of the other Jedi laughed at that. Yep, no matter what changes had been wrought, part of Jacen would always remain the same.

"Friend Jacen, we must have a celebration to honor your return," insisted Tenel Ka.

"I know just the thing," agreed Leia, "the grand ball to celebrate the victory at Ebaq 9. We have almost two weeks. That'll be enough time to properly expand it."

"It's a deal," commented Jacen, "however, I must warn you. Shimrra's spies are everywhere, as are many of my own. Especially here on Mon Calamari. So I want you all to know that at any point I may revert to acting as the Yuuzhan Vong's Lord Slayer. After all, I am supposed to be converting you to the True Way."

The others nodded silently, but Leia came up to him and looked Jacen dead in the eyes. There was so much she'd have to tell him, so much she'd need to hear from him. But there were other things to worry about now.

"You must have been an incredible inspiration to the Yuuzhan Vong," she told her son as she began to lead him to the hangar doors where Dahn stood guard, "these warriors truly believe in you and would die for you. It takes a lot to inspire that kind of loyalty. You have that from the Yuuzhan Vong, now it's time to inspire the rest of the galaxy."

He nodded, and the doors opened to the sea of holoreporters, all of whom could only stare in amazement.

Jacen Solo was alive.


	12. Chapter 11: Secrets

Sorry to anyone who thought the last chapter wasn't up to par, I thought it was rather good, but that's my opinion. We have a little bit more time before things start coming together, so hold on. And remember, don't count Jacen out. There is a reason for everything he does. He has plots within plots, and a trick behind those. Had a bit of a problem with writer's block here, but finally got it out, look for the next update in a week or so. By the way, just got the Joiner King, the newest book, and all I can say is Jacen kicks all butts. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

_One standard week later_

Holoreporters couldn't get enough out about the miracle; Jacen Solo was alive. One of the Jedi heroes who infiltrated the Yuuzhan Vong on a secret mission. Captured while completing the mission and thought to have been killed shortly afterwards. Now, he was alive!

The media continued scrambling for interviews with him, the Solo or Skywalker family, other Jedi and government officials. Most simply expressed their gratitude for his survival, but Councilor Pwoe continued to reference his long incarceration by the Yuuzhan Vong, expressing fear that Jacen Solo was no longer on the side of the Galactic Alliances. For the most part, he was ignored. For the most part.

* * *

Dif Scaur turned off the holovid disgustedly. Yet another holostory about the "remarkable" survival of Jacen Solo. Some miracle. So why hadn't he been volunteering information about the Yuuzhan Vong? One would think he'd hate them for everything they did to him.

Scaur turned back to the conference table. Some of his most elite agents and analysts had been gathered together, but none of his department heads. This was as secret a meeting as he could arrange.

"Talk to me people," he ordered, "Si-Anda?"

Si-Anda Medre was a Cerean, with her high head and double-brain, Cereans were among the most intelligent races in the galaxy. She had been one of the best analysts for NRI, and now did the same job, just solely on projects assigned by Scaur.

"Jacen Solo and Vergere have provided very little real information regarding Yuuzhan Vong society, plans, or military capabilities," she admitted, "However, what information he _has_ given us has proven to be completely accurate. Some of it has been of immediate usefulness, some of it has merely been stored away for future reference. I do not believe he has any intention of deceiving us, but he is determined to dole out small quantities of information on such as a basis that _he_ chooses to."

"Director," said one of his other agents, this one wasn't working on Jacen Solo but Scaur appreciated his honest opinions, "couldn't we just incarcerate this idiot and make him talk? Make him spill his guts to us?"

"That won't work," replied Si-Anda, "first off we have no reason to justify his incarceration. Cal Omas and the rest of the Advisory Council would have us on the streets begging for work. Second, the only thing we could put over Jacen Solo's is the threat of torture, and that won't work either. When he was in here yesterday for his debriefing, one of the guards made the mistake of hitting Solo's open hand with the butt of his blaster. Solo didn't even blink. Whatever the Vong did to him, he doesn't seem to even notice pain anymore. He's more of a Vong warrior than anything, now."

"Director, we need to find out what Solo is doing with his time," said Tash Breny'yla, a tawny-furred Bothan who was one of Scaur's best agents, "the listening devices we've managed to install are mostly useless, since Solo always has at least one of his bodyguards in his rooms at all times. Even then all we get is some mutterings in Vong about the gods and Solo's mission to bring light to the infidels. But Solo vanishes every morning from his apartments; no one is able to follow him. And then it's like he's fallen off the planet until late in the afternoon when he shows up again at his rooms.

"I can't prove it yet, but I know in my gut that he's meeting with Peace Brigaders or Vong insurgents on the planet," insisted Breny'yla, "let's arrest him for high treason and just make him disappear."

Si-Anda shook her head. Tash had always been a hot-headed agent, and now with the Bothan declaration of _ar'krai_, their total war, he'd become even more fanatical than he'd been at the beginning of the war.

"We can't do that," answered Scaur grimacing, "not yet anyway. The problem is Cal Omas still remembers the guy from when he was a child and Cal bounced him on his knee during meetings with Leia Organa Solo. Omas is more than willing to make an exception on behalf of the Solo's and give Jacen the benefit of the doubt. Plus, with the way the media is spinning this thing, if Omas gave his okay for anything like that it could ruin him, and he's not about to let that happen."

"So we're stuck letting this Vong agent just walk around the planet with no supervision!" spat Tash.

Scaur turned grim. "Not quite. I'm not happy knowing that young Solo vanishes for several hours every day. I _will_ get authorization from Omas to have the Jedi help us find out what Jacen does with his spare time. Maybe that can lead to some more open doors for us."

* * *

Danni Quee was very curious about this latest summons from Master Skywalker. She'd spent the morning with Saba Sebatyne, working on developing her Force skills. Danni apparently had very little talent for anything but feeling things through the Force, and seemed unable to use a lightsaber at all. A shortcoming that always had Saba hissing with the Barabel equivalent of laughter.

Then she'd gone back to her lab. The Vong had begun to fire Alliance ships through hyperspace back towards planets with a dozen or more grutchins attached to them, wrecking havoc on the planet's defenses before they realized the grutchins were there. She was working with a few grutchin corpses that had been recovered, trying to determine if there was a way to dislodge them immediately after reverting to realspace. She was sure she was close, she had to be.

Danni arrived at Master Skywalker's apartments, and was shocked to see many of those who were still on-planet already here. Jaina had taken Twin Suns on a short mission to Dellalt to head off a small expeditionary force from the Yuuzhan Vong. That had taken Lowie and Alema away as well, and Jag was busy working with representatives from the Imperial Remnant.

"Thanks for coming," greeted Luke a few minutes later. He looked uneasy, and distracted, something not often found in the Jedi Master. "I have some rather disconcerting news. Director Scaur has informed me that Jacen disappears for several hours every day. Cal Omas and he want us to figure out what he does with that time. Scaur told me we don't find him, then he'd go and set up leaks that Jacen willingly joined the Yuuzhan Vong."

"Master Skywalker," protested Danni, "isn't this a gross betrayal of Jacen? He hasn't done anything to us. He hasn't hurt anyone or tried to convert them."

"I know Danni. That's why we're not going to tell Scaur where Jacen is, if we find him. Scaur wanted us to find him, but he never said anything about relaying where he was."

"Aren't you cutting that a little close?" asked Kenth.

Luke shrugged and grinned. "Maybe. But then again I never liked Dif Scaur. Find Jacen. Let's keep Scaur away from him."

* * *

Three and a half hours later, Danni was exhausted from looking for Jacen. She was also getting hungry as it was approaching lunchtime. She'd first checked some of the beautiful grottos she'd told him about one of the first days after he'd arrived. Then she'd checked conservatories where he might have gone to watch animals and plants. But no luck there either.

Her next stop was at the landing pad where Jacen's ship was stored, but although one of his warriors stood guard outside, ignoring the few holoreporters who were keeping a steady vigil, there was still no sign of Jacen.

Stopping at a waterfront café, Danni sipped at a glass of icy Jawa juice, or at least a generic imitation. Seems like everything was tight these days. As Danni watched the crowds relaxing at this beach area, she thought about Jacen.

She remembered the first time she'd seen Jacen, back on Helska IV on the fringes of the galaxy. Danni could remember being squeezed into the borer, half-naked clutching Jacen for all she was worth, then crying into his shoulder. When she closed her eyes, Danni could still see Miko Reglia screaming as the Praetorite Vong threatened time and again to feed him to the yammosk.

She had seen Jacen on and off throughout the war until the mission to Myrkr. Then nothing until the strike team had come to Hapes, where they burned Anakin's body, and then the Force scream tore through all of them. Danni knew it had been Jacen. She knew it in her heart as soon as that scream pierced her soul. None of the others except Saba knew that she'd returned to her apartments and cried through the night.

She knew there had been nothing from Jacen in over five years, during that time she had trained more as a Jedi with Saba. And now Jacen was back, like some hero of legends that no enemy could kill.

But where in all nine Corellian hells was he?

Danni ran through what she knew about Jacen. Animal-lover? She'd checked the zoos and aquariums? Nature fanatic? She'd checked as many natural springs, beaches, and woodlands that she could remember. What was she missing? Jacen was thoughtful, considerate, compassionate…

Compassionate.

_I wonder…_

Danni hurried over to the nearest information booth and did a few minutes of research. A few minutes later she hurried off to the docks, rented a hoverboat and took off for the large island a few kilometers off the coastline.

Once there Danni was immediately stopped by a Quarren security guard.

"Good afternoon, ma'am," he greeted, "welcome to our humble refugee camp, Camp Hope. How can I help you?"

Danni tried looking around the guard and into the camp. She could see members of almost a dozen different species within sight, and knew there must be more within.

"I'm looking for a Jedi, I think he might be here," she said desperately.

The guard shook his head. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but I'll need some identification."

Danni grimaced. It was time to try a trick Saba had been demonstrating, and that Master Skywalker liked to tell stories about.

"You don't need to see my identification," she said confidently, implanting the Force suggestion into the guard's mind.

"I don't need to see your identification," said the guard dully, "go ahead in, ma'am, hope you find your friend."

Danni went into the camp, her eyes wide with amazement. Her quick research had revealed that in addition to Camp Hope there were three others across the planet. Somehow though, Danni knew this was the one she needed. Refugees from every corner of the galaxy that had managed their way here could be found in this camp and others.

She looked at them all, her eyes full of pity. It was sometimes hard to remember how badly some people had been affected by the war. She and the rest of the Jedi were relatively well-off. But these people still were mostly in tattered old clothes, living in prefab buildings and eating nutritious gruel. Every day was a struggle to survive, to make this day better than the last. To find joy in hopelessness.

It was then that she heard him.

He was laughing.

Danni looked around spotted Jacen on the roof of a half-finished building, he was bare-chested with a half-dozen other construction engineers. Her mouth went dry as she realized just how much Jacen had grown.

The last time she'd seen him, Jacen had a few centimeters on her, but now, judging his height against the other workers, he had at least a full head over her. Her eyes were drawn to his powerful muscles, sculpted hard and lean. He was a sand panther on two legs.

It was then her eyes took in the rest of him. His body sported several scars. She hadn't noticed the long one across his forehead before, but now she did, along with the long jagged scar down the center of his chest. There were more on his back. Sunlight glistened off him and she could see every muscle working in harmony.

Five years had wrought incredible changes in the boy she'd known.

"Come down from there Jacen!" yelled a girl's voice. Danni looked down at the ground, and saw a least a dozen females, mostly human but there was a Twi'lek and a Chev there as well. All of them were staring at Jacen.

"You can't work up there all day, you know," continued the girl, who was probably Tahiri's age with the same pale blond hair, "You should come down and have a drink with me!"

"Jacen, there's the party you helped organize in a few days, you have to go with me!" called another one of the girls.

Jacen glanced down at them, a wide grin on his face. "Ah, ladies, you're killing me. How could I possibly refuse any of you? There's too many of you to please!"

"One day at a time, Jacen!" called the Twi'lek.

He laughed heartily, then turned to two of the other workers and said something to them, which sent both of them on a laughing streak.

"You know Jacen's not going to do anything with you," the blond girl said to the Twi'lek, "he'll stick with a human. You know he and I had a picnic lunch the other day on the beach."

"So what?" countered the Twi'lek, "He danced with me in my rooms yesterday."

Danni wanted to laugh. Sithspawn these girls were pathetic. They were ogling Jacen and trying to convince each other to stay away. Danni figured it was time to put them all in their place.

"He may have done all that," she said loudly, "but I'm willing to bet he's never come to rescue you on a frozen world and then spend a hyperspace trip half-naked with you in the ice borer!"

She looked up to the roof, and could see Jacen stop working, then turned and looked down at her. The girls around her glared at her with hatred and jealousy, but she hardly noticed. Instead, Danni smiled as Jacen's face split into a grin.

"Danni!" he cried happily, then turned to the other workers, "I'll be back, I'm taking lunch. Hang on a minute, Danni, I'll be right down."

Jacen grabbed the robeskin he'd worn on his arrival, slipped it over his head and then stepped off the roof, almost ten meters up. The other girls screamed but Danni only watched as Jacen landed lightly on his feet and walked confidently towards her.

"Come on, Danni, you look starved. Let's get some lunch," he offered. He began to lead her away from the building then glanced over his shoulder. "You realize it'll be dangerous to come here again. Those girls will have your hide as a trophy."

"Yeah, but they need something else to talk about rather than just themselves," she countered smiling, "What are you building anyway?"

"A new mess hall," answered Jacen easily, "Right now food is just eaten out in the open, or under some tents when it rains. The new mess hall will be properly heated and cooled and will seat nearly a third of the refugee population at once."

Jacen led the two of them past the medical tents and several habitation buildings, to an open-air area. People sat around talking and eating. She was amazed, people seemed to actually be in good spirits here. She quickly lost count of how many people called out greetings to Jacen. Or how many thanked Jacen for something or wanted him to see something. Like the Ithorian couple who wanted him to see their daughter take some of her first steps. Then there was the Rodian who thanked him for patching him up after the knife fight he'd had with another refugee. There were the two Epicanthix brothers who thanked him for resolving their quarrel, and now they could be comfortable talking to each other again.

Jacen waved to the group of Ryn off to one side who were playing a lively tune, pulling watchers up into the middle of the dance, showing them the steps. People were laughing and joking here.

Danni saw more genuine smiles here in five minutes than she'd seen in hours of searching for Jacen in the cities. She and Jacen made it to the food line and were given the standard midday meal. Jacen explained to her that for the first several days they'd tried to give him better food for all the work he did, but he had continually refused, insisting to eat no better than anyone else.

After another few minutes, the two of them found a few seats off to one side where they could talk.

"Wow, Jacen, you certain have quite a following here," she commented.

He nodded. "If only more people would learn that there is so much that can be done to heal the mental and emotional wounds the war has inflicted, I'm certain the whole Alliance could be like these people. Anyway, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you. I've been meaning to get around to see everyone in the evenings when I get back, but you're never at your apartments."

Danni smiled and blushed. "Yeah, I've been spending a lot of time with Saba."

"I'd heard she was teaching you the Force," nodded Jacen, "not a friendship I would have expected, but a good one. I guess since you spent so much time with the Wild Knights, I should have expected it. In any event, what made you come? Not that I'm not glad to see you, I really am. But I am curious."

Danni took a deep breath, and then poured her heart out about Dif Scaur's co-opting the Jedi to look for Jacen. How he had threatened them, and how Master Skywalker had agreed but for different reasons.

"He doesn't trust you," she finished.

But Jacen's only response was a knowing a grin. "Well, well, well. I guess Scaur's not as dumb as he looks. Excellent."

"Excellent?" echoed Danni, "Jacen the head of Alliance Intelligence has everyone he can spare looking for you and what you do with your days! He, and a lot of others, including a few Jedi, still think that you're plotting to destroy the Alliance."

"What do you think?" he asked.

That brought Danni up short. Did Jacen suspect that she was one of them? Time to set him straight.

"If you were going to overthrow the Alliance then I suspect that you've had plenty of time to do that already," she said hotly, "I can see that you've been manipulating things for a long time. You've been planning this. And I'm willing to bet that you're still manipulating us."

Jacen gave her a wide, friendly smile. "I always said you were brilliant. I just hate it when it comes back to haunt me."

"Haunt you?"

"I come here to get away from my plans, my plots," he said sadly, "I come here, because I can indulge in helping people. I don't have to worry if this is going to happen or not, whether it'll be on time, or how it affects the rest of my plans. Here, for a few precious hours every day, I can escape the knowledge that I'm trying to save the galaxy. I can just be Jacen Solo."

The two of them were quiet for a long time after that, eating their meals. They looked at each other every once in a while, but said nothing until both had finished eating.

"You know," said Danni, "when we felt that Force scream of yours years ago, it killed a lot of us. Jaina had already been hurting from your brother's death, and that pushed her over the edge towards the Dark Side. Tenel Ka, I know what she felt for you, and she was in a real daze for a long time. Until she finally got her act together and became the Hapan queen."

"And you?" he asked.

Danni took a deep breath. She knew he'd ask, and she didn't want to answer, but she realized she shouldn't have brought it up in the first place.

"I went back to my quarters and cried for hours," she answered truthfully, "You where there for me in my darkest hour, and all I could think of was that I had never had the chance to say goodbye. That I'd never really thanked you for everything you'd done for me."

Jacen leaned forward and cupped her cheek with his hand. She was amazed at the differences within him; the hand was roughly callused from war and hard work, what she could see of his arm sported at least three scars, and yet the touch was gentle and comforting. It was as though Jacen took all her negative emotions and replaced them with contentment and happiness.

"I want you to know Danni," he said, "that no matter what, even if I do die without you saying goodbye or thanking me, I will always think of you with feelings of love and respect. You are an amazing woman, Danni Quee."

Danni brought her green eyes to match his clear brown. "You're no boy anymore, Jacen, you're truly a great man."

Jacen leaned forward and gently kissed her, then Danni felt herself responding. It was a wonderful kiss, she wanted… no.

She gently but firmly pushed Jacen away. She was immediately ashamed but Jacen only looked curious, not offended.

"No," she said breathlessly, "this, this doesn't feel right. Or, or maybe it's not the right time. Am I making any sense or am I just crazy?"

Jacen smiled widely, then pulled her forward and kissed her on her forehead. "You're not crazy, Danni. To tell the truth I feel the same way. I will always love you, Danni, as a truly wonderful friend. Whenever you need me, I'll be there for you."

He flashed her another wide smile and then stood, ready to go back to work. Jacen decided to walk her back to the docks where she could return to the city. As she walked down the pier, Jacen stopped her.

"Danni! Do me a favor. Don't tell anyone that this is where I am. This refugee camp is _my_ refuge. It's my solace. Here is where I can make reparations for the crimes I have needed to commit, the pain I have been required to inflict. This is where I can escape from all the lies and the betrayal. This is where I remind myself why I do these things. Don't let Uncle Luke or Scaur take these from me."

She nodded. "I swear to you, Jacen, no one is going to find out from me. Everyone needs somewhere to escape to."

Danni powered up the boat, and sped away from the docks. Turning back, she could see Jacen standing at the pier, that same peaceful smile on his face.

* * *

All of the Jedi had regathered in Master Skywalker's apartments, and this time Dif Scaur and one of his senior agents, a Bothan named Tash Breny'yla were there too. Breny'yla stared at the assembled Jedi with barely concealed loathing as no one could respond to having found Jacen.

"This is ridiculous, Skywalker!" cried Scaur, "One of your Jedi has been gone for five years, spent that time as a Yuuzhan Vong, and you're telling me that none of your vaunted Jedi can even find him!"

"Apparently Jacen has become very skilled at hiding himself," answered Luke calmly, "Remember, we're his family, and we've thought him to be dead all this time. Jaina stood only a few meters in front of him while on Coruscant and still didn't know it was him. If he can hide by using the Force, then we're not trained in investigation. Try the planetary security forces if you want to find him."

"Skywalker, if you don't find him, then Chief Omas is going to learn that you've been concealing him from an official Alliance investigation," the intelligence chief threatened.

"He'll never believe that," replied Luke.

"He will if we give him evidence of Jacen's treasonous activities," answered Breny'yla.

"Jacen's not a traitor!" yelled Danni.

"And how do you know that, Miss Quee?" sneered Scaur.

Danni took a deep breath. "I found Jacen earlier today. He is doing nothing illegal or treasonous. He is not trying subvert the Alliance. He only wants some peace every day."

"Where is he?" demanded Scaur.

"I can't tell you," she answered, "I promised Jacen that I wouldn't tell anyone. That means not Master Skywalker, not Jaina, and not his parents. No one will know."

"Miss Quee, need I remind you I could throw in prison for treason just as easily as I can Jacen?"

"You won't be doing that, Director," said Luke firmly, "I won't have you threatening my people with anything. The Jedi don't answer to you. We're equals on the Advisory Council. You go through Cal if you want to threaten us. Trust me, he's not about to risk alienating the Jedi, not when we'll stand fully behind Jacen."

Dif Scaur looked over the group of Jedi, and saw more than one ready to grab their lightsabers. With a brusque nod he stormed out of the room, closely followed by his agent.

"Director, are you just about to let the Jedi walk over you?" he demanded.

"Skywalker's as skilled a politician as any I've met," growled Scaur, "We should just do something about this traitor before it's too late."

* * *

Midnight found Tash Breny'yla making his way through one of Mon Calamari's nightclubs. Here, the youth of the planet did what they could to erase the knowledge of the war with alcohol, loud music and dancing. Many of them were wealthy Coruscanti who decided that Mon Calamari was now the safest place in the galaxy, while others were refugees from the Vong's invasion corridor who still had the money to stay out of refugee camps.

He finally made it to one of the back rooms. A large Whiphid stood guard at the door.

"I'm here to see Greist," he said solidly, "it's about taking out an invader."

After the Whiphid roughly searched him, no doubt leaving a few bruises across his back, Tash entered the room. The lighting was dim and multicolored, but the walls blocked out a good deal of the music.

Greist sat on the couch, with several young girls. He could see one Twi'lek and a Falleen among them. Most of the others were human, or at least close to it. He'd been a retired smuggler whose wife and two children had died when the Vong invaded his planet. He'd gone back to his old business contacts, and gathered together a large number of people who were virulently anti-Vong. Now he had one of the best Vong-killing gangs on the planet.

"So," said Greist, "what does a representative of Alliance Intelligence want with a thug like me?"

A thug he was, Breny'yla knew, but attractive for middle-aged human men. And cultured. Tash glanced at the girls scattered around him.

"You can say whatever you need to around all of us," Greist explained, "we're all in this together. Sometimes an attractive young girl can go places even a good spy can't."

"You've seen news reports on Jacen Solo?"

Greist nodded. "Yeah. Gotta give the boy credit. He survived for five years among those monsters. He's gotta have nerves of duranium."

"He survived because he's a traitor," spat Tash, "Here. Take a look at this. That information explains how the Vong worship him as one of their gods. He's ordered sacrifices of hundreds of people, directed military strategies dozens of times. He arrived here with several Vong warriors as his bodyguards. Now, we have this traitor wandering around at will on the capital. What do you think of him now?"

Greist's eyes grew harder and more disgusted as he glanced through the data. "We'll kill him. Where can we find him."

"Well that's the problem," answered Tash, "his quarters and ship are always guarded by those warriors of his, and he disappears during the day. And I mean just gets up and vanishes, no one knows where, and the Jedi won't tell us. However, I know when and where he'll be vulnerable."

Greist just looked at the Bothan agent expectantly.

"There's a gala next week to celebrate the victory of Ebaq 9," he explained, "Jacen Solo is guaranteed to be there. Since the security forces are not about to let a gang of Yuuzhan Vong in without good cause, he won't be protected."

"The gala is going to have thousands of troops and guards protecting the Coral Palace," Greist pointed out calmly, "There's no way we can slip in there."

"Not unless you know exactly where the guards will be and when," replied Tash, "I'll provide you with all the security information, make sure that there is a clear path for you and your men, with windows of at least several minutes, to prevent any mishaps. You just get there and kill him. While you're at it, if we have to have a new Chief of State who's more concerned with killing the Vong than appeasing politicians, I don't think too many will mind."

Tash walked out of the room without another word. It sickened him to be working with such fanatics and low-lifes. Unfortunately, if no one else was going to take the responsibility of Jacen Solo's traitorous activities then he'd have to take matters into his own hands. Greist's men would also never finger him if they were caught. They'd be happy to have someone in Alliance Intelligence who hated the Vong as much as they did. They wouldn't want their allied groups to lose him as a source.

Everything worked out for him in the end. Which was just the way it was supposed to.

As he left the club, Breny'yla was unaware of a pair of avian eyes following his every move. A feathered crest flared a satisfied orange in the pale moonlight. Then the figure disappeared into the shadows.


	13. Chapter 12: Expected

HE'S ALIVE!

Sorry to everyone once again for the long delay. This is a long chapter, mostly romantic, but you'll get hints that Jacen's been planning things for a while. Things should start coming together soon, keep with me. As always, I look forward to your reviews, they kick me out of my stumps and keep me writing. Once again, thank you and enjoy.

* * *

_One week later _

Leia Organa Solo walked with trepidation. She had only had brief glimpses with her son since his arrival two weeks ago, and now she made her way to his apartments. She really didn't know what to expect. Certainly the hug he'd given her had been warm and loving, she could feel his love through the Force, but she was still uncertain about him. He'd been through so much, could he still be the son she'd lost?

Nervously, she stopped before his door. It was a multi-room apartment that the Alliance had given to Jacen. Nothing fancy, but usable.

Before she had a chance to ring for entrance, the door slid open and revealed Ganner Rhysode.

"Welcome, Madame Solo," he greeted with a genuine smile, "please come it. The Lord Slayer has been expecting you."

Leia stepped in and was amazed. The main room was empty except for a table, holomaps and blaze bugs hovered above it combined to show… something. Leia realized they could have been looking at anything, but as she stared, one of the Yuuzhan Vong warriors, Garagh she thought, turned off the holomap and the blaze bugs turned into a uniform gray color.

Garagh approached her, his face stony and determined. Leia suddenly felt a desire to run out, but she felt a wave of reassurance from Ganner, and saw the tall Jedi smiling brightly.

"Ambassador Solo," said Garagh in that rough voice of his, "you will surrender your weapons and all belongings to be searched. The Lord Slayer is not expecting you."

"I'm his mother," insisted Leia, trying to control the well of fear that standing this close to a Yuuzhan Vong warrior inspired in her.

"The God-Before-Us does not take well to surprise visitors," insisted Garagh, "surrender all that you carry or I will take it from you."

"Garagh," said a softly chiding voice, and Jacen then strode out of the other room, "you are a mighty warrior and a fine guardian, but you must learn to add some common sense to your thoughts. She is the mother of the _khattazz al'Yun_, the Avatar of the Gods. Even were she to enter here with an infidel blaster and a Jedi lightsaber, I would have nothing to fear from her. Come, Leia Solo, we will talk."

Jacen motioned for her to enter the other room, and then quickly followed, shutting the door behind them. Leia sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Jacen sat down next to her. Leia knew that no one else would see the pain and exhaustion in her son's eyes. He had become too good of an actor, or a diplomat.

"Sorry about that nerf-and-wookiee show back there, Mom," he apologized, "Garagh is still grappling with the concept of striving for peace. There are times I know he wants to just pull out his amphistaff and slay the other Jedi."

"How can you trust him?" Leia asked, amazed.

Jacen flashed her that crooked smile he'd inherited from his scoundrel of a father. "Trust, Mom, is always a matter of faith. I don't believe Garagh will betray me. Therefore I am able to trust him."

Leia took his larger, calloused hands in her own, then brought one hand up to stroke his cheek. This face was so different from the boy she'd known. There was no youthful roundness, only stony, rock-hard lines of manhood. There was the scar near his hairline, an amphistaff wound if Leia ever saw one, and two smaller scars, one at the corner of his left eye and the other just to the right of his nose. Then there was that scruffy, uneven beard that covered his face.

"I hate this beard," she commented with a smile.

"Yuuzhan Vong have very little care for their appearance," answered Jacen chuckling, "I never had a reason to shave."

Leia's eyes turned serious. "What happened, Jacen? How did you change so much?"

"The boy who was raised as Jacen Solo was killed while he hung in the Embrace of Pain," said Jacen calmly, "For all my life, Mom, people expected things. I was expected to be a great Jedi, a warrior, a pilot, whatever. I looked to you, and Dad, and Jaina, and Uncle Luke for examples of what I was supposed to do. But when I died, I was truly alone. I didn't have any of you to look to.

"That was the gift Vergere gave me. I had the chance to learn, and grow, and shape myself in the manner that I chose. I learned to _be_ who I chose to be. Not who anyone expected me to be. And once we choose who we are, then you have the secret of power, because nothing can threaten you. You are as good a person as you can be, and nothing anyone can do will change that."

"That's what Vergere taught you?" asked Leia, astounded that the bird-creature could have taught that.

Jacen flashed that crooked grin again. "It's not what the teacher teaches. It's what the student learns. Vergere _taught_ me how to suffer. She taught me how to be confused. She taught me that the universe is painful, uncaring, and can hate you with all the power at it's disposal. What I _learned_ is that you can meet the hatred of the universe with your own hatred, or with acceptance and love."

"Which did you choose?"

"Which do you think I chose?"

"I don't know," answered Leia honestly, "Jaina…"

"Jaina meets much of what she encounters with anger and hostility," finished Jacen, "her tendency is to lash out and destroy the source of the pain and hatred. But I learned it's kind of hard to destroy the universe. Pain is merely pain, nothing more. It can be the force that breaks you, or the power to make yourself unbreakable. I learned this. You learned this."

"Me?" echoed Leia.

"Of course. Your pain was watching Tarkin and grandfather destroy Alderaan," answered Jacen, "That kind of pain could have broken you, it could have made you fall to your knees and spill everything you knew about the Rebellion. But instead it hardened your resolve and fighting spirit. You had faced the worst pain you could imagine, and came out stronger for it."

Leia was speechless for a few moments as she absorbed all that Jacen had said. Jaina had told them what she'd felt when Jacen opened their twin bond; pain, fear, hatred, betrayal, loss. But underneath it all a current of calm strength, an unbreakable will. Leia nodded. Her boy had grown into an extraordinary man.

"Why did you join them, Jacen?" she asked, "Why didn't you come home sooner?"

"I had a choice to make," he answered, "I could become a great Jedi warrior, slay hundreds or thousands of warriors before dying myself, or I could make my sacrifice count for something. To be honest, I don't expect to survive this war, but I am determined to ensure that the galaxy is at peace before I permanently traverse the Paths of the Dead."

Leia burst into tears at Jacen's serious declaration and threw her arms around him. It took a few moments for her to feel her son return the embrace. She felt his strong arms hold her and Leia instantly felt so much more at peace. There had always been something about Jacen. Something that made people instantly comfortable.

"Now Mom," he said into her shoulder, "What was your _real_ reason for coming over?"

Leia pulled out of the embrace with a smile, and was pleased to see that Jacen too was grinning.

"A mother can't come and visit her son, wanting to talk about the pain he's gone through?"

Jacen chuckled. "Most mothers would, but not you. You're as devious as anyone I've never known."

Sighing, Leia pulled out the bag she'd brought with her and handed it to Jacen. A slight grin was on his face as he looked inside.

"Clothes?"

"For tonight's gala," she replied, "I figured you didn't have any formal wear from the Yuuzhan Vong so I had Threepio digitally get your measurements. I do expect you to appear at least somewhat presentable."

"Mom, I'm 23 years old," said Jacen, with that crooked grin on his face, "I think it's a possibility that I _might_ be able to dress myself."

Leia smiled and shook her head. "Not a chance, Jacen. You're your father's son, and he still needs me to dress him for these things. I think it's genetic, you were doomed from birth."

"Look, Mom, it's nice but…"

"Please?" she pleaded, trying to give him a sad face, "For your mother?"

Jacen grinned and sighed. Since when had his mother gotten so good at guilt-tripping him?

"All right, all right, I'll wear it. Politicians," he mumbled the last part under his breath.

Leia smiled. She'd heard the last part, as she was supposed to. As she looked at her son, she could see no trace of the boy she'd loved for nearly twenty years, all that was left was the hardness of a man who had been through the Corellian hells. Yet something of that boy remained in Jacen's eyes, in that crooked grin he'd inherited from his scoundrel father, in his easy humor.

Jacen glided to his feet and extended a hand to help her up. "It's getting late, you're going to need time to get ready for the ball. More time than I will, at least."

Leia took her son's hand and the two of them walked back into the sitting room. Jacen's face instantly went from a contented smile to a stony mask of seriousness. Leia was amazed at how much of an actor her son had become in five years.

In the far corner, Ganner was talking easily with Garagh and the other warrior. All three were instantly alert when they came into the room. The other occupant was Vergere, who watched them with half-closed eyes.

"Leia Solo," said Jacen imperiously, "I am glad you came, your insight is most refreshing. You may return to your rooms now. I would recommend, Leia Solo, that you advise your fellow Jedi infidels to bring their lightsabers with them tonight. Just as a precaution."

Leia looked at Jacen as though he'd suddenly grown a second head. Why should they bring their lightsabers? There will be thousands of guards at the Coral Palace. Before she could ask what he meant, Leia felt Ganner's hand on her arm and gently but firmly directed her out of the room.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Jacen turned to the others. "Is everything prepared?"

"The infidels are making final preparations," replied Vergere.

"Your warriors are ready for tonight," agreed Garagh, "They are eager for honorable battle."

* * *

"Announcing Colonel Jagged Fel and Colonel Jaina Solo-Fel!"

Tahiri watched as her two friends descended the grand staircase into the Coral Palace's main ballroom. Jag wore his formal Chiss military uniform while Jaina wore a dress cut similarly to Tahiri's, but in a pale blue as opposed to Tahiri's emerald green. She'd been chatting easily with Danni Quee. Between the two of them, they were attracting a fair share of male attention.

As Jag and Jaina finally made it down the stairs, Jaina sent her two friends a beaming smile. Jag was waylaid by his uncle, Wedge Antilles, and brought over towards a group of other senior officers.

Jaina took the opportunity to go over to Tahiri and Danni.

"Wow, Tahiri, so you _can_ wear shoes!" teased Jaina.

The younger blond blushed as Danni laughed.

"Announcing Queen Mother Tenel Ka of the Hapes Consortium!"

The three ladies turned and looked up the stairs. Tenel Ka was resplendent in a magnificent gown that was a study in shades of lavender, her copper-colored hair was impeccably styled. She descended the stairs with effortless royal grace, something she'd learned in the years since becoming the queen of Hapes.

"Friend Jaina," she greeted.

"You make it look as though you do this all the time," she replied.

Tenel Ka shrugged. Even that seemed an eloquent gesture. "Since becoming queen I have had to deal with Hapan nobility. They have an unfortunate need to be constantly impressed by their ruler."

Jaina nodded in understanding. If Tenel Ka wasn't able to impress them every chance she got, then they would have no respect for her and start working against her, instead of against each other to gain her favor. For the moment, she was lucky to have their support.

"Jaina," began Tenel Ka, hesitating, something she almost never did, "I do not know how I can face Jacen. I do not know how I can tell him the news. How can I this, after what I did at the landing pad?"

Jaina laid a hand on her old friend's arm. "He'll be okay. You know Jacen, he always understands."

Tenel Ka nodded uncertainly as Tahiri and Danni came over.

"Hey, did Leia talk to the rest of you about bringing your lightsabers?" Danni asked the others. Although a disaster with a lightsaber, Saba had insisted that Danni carry one.

Tahiri smirked. "Yeah, she got me on the comlink about an hour ago. I didn't buy it, so I didn't bring."

"Me neither," agreed Jaina, "I think my brother's gotten a little paranoid."

"Even paranoids have enemies," commented Tenel Ka.

"Yeah, but can you imagine what Jacen will come dressed in?" sneered Tahiri, "He'll probably be just as scruffy as when he arrived. What do you think? Beard, robeskin, and amphistaffs anyone?"

"Announcing Jedi Jacen Solo!"

Every pair of eyes in the Coral Palace turned to the top of the staircase at the same moment. Jacen stood in the center of the staircase, looking nothing like the Slayer he'd arrived as nor as the boy he'd died as. Jacen had just shaved, and his hair was straight and tied back into a ponytail that hung down his back. He wore a pair of black pants, a dark maroon red shirt and royal blue jacket. He looked… heroic.

Behind him stood Ganner Rhysode and Garagh. The former wore a dark brown military-styled uniform, while the Yuuzhan Vong warrior wore formal, floor-length blood-red priestly robes. Together, the three of them slowly descended the staircase into the ballroom.

Tahiri found it hard to take her eyes off of Jacen. Although Anakin had been her first, and to-date _only_ love, she had to admit that she'd never suspected Jacen could have become so handsome. Beneath the beard, unkempt hair, and the robeskin, it was impossible to have known. She swallowed as she saw Jacen turn right to her and toss a lazy wink.

People began breathing again as Jacen finally made it to the bottom of the staircase. Ganner and Garagh moved off to one side, keeping their distance from anyone else but maintaining an eye on Jacen.

Jacen, meanwhile, made a direct line to the four women.

"Jaina, Tahiri, Danni, your majesty," he greeted with a wide and friendly smile, "may I say that all of you are looking absolutely lovely? Queen Mother, might I have the honor of this dance with you?"

Tenel Ka hesitated once again, which made Jacen's eyes narrow, and suddenly there was a Hapan nobleman at Tenel Ka's side, who gripped her arm possessively.

"I am sorry, Jedi Solo, but that is quite impossible," he said haughtily.

"And who are you to make that decision?" asked Jacen.

"My name is Droekle Tar'Velon, and the Queen Mother's first dance must be with her fiance. Me."

One eyebrow raised in surprise, and possibly amusement. "Engaged? Well, well. I was unaware of this development. My spies will have to be taught a lesson for failing to bring me news of this importance. I offer you my congratulations, Queen Mother. Perhaps it would be possible to have the second dance, so that I may properly offer my best wishes?"

"I'm afraid not," answered the Hapan nobleman, "the Queen Mother cannot dance with commoners."

Jacen turned to the nobleman and gave the man an icy cold smile. Were they on Yuuzhan'tar, Jacen knew that smile had more than once preceded sending someone to their death. Ahhh, sometimes he missed Yuuzhan'tar.

His eyes then turned to Tenel Ka. "Does this man speak for the Queen Mother of Hapes, or do you Tenel Ka?" Without waiting for an answer, Jacen then turned to the others. "Danni Quee, could I interest you in a dance?"

She immediately took his outstretched hand and Jacen led the two of them out to the dance floor, where Jacen smoothly brought them into the middle of the music among the other dancing couples.

"Well now, this is something I didn't expect," she commented smiling.

Jacen gave her one of his famous Solo grins. "What didn't you expect? That I can dance?"

"What else would I be talking about?" returned Danni, "Where did you learn to dance so well?"

"When you aunt enjoys dancing as much as Mara does and you are forced into so many formal balls and galas because you mother is the Chief-of-State for the New Republic, you pick up a few dance steps here and there," answered Jacen with a chuckle.

"Mara Jade knows how to dance?"

"That was one of her original covers when she was still with the Empire," he replied easily, "and as loathe to admit it as she is, Mara loves to dance. She simply does it in private. But when we were on Yavin, she made sure that Jaina, Anakin, and I could all hold our own on the dance floor. How did she put it? Oh yes. She wasn't going to have her niece and nephews embarrass her as much as her husband did. Of course, she's taught Uncle Luke a few dance steps since their marriage."

Danni brought her eyes up to meet Jacen's, running her hand against his freshly-shaven face. He gave her one of the kindest smiles she'd ever seen in her life.

"I can't tell you how good it is to have you back with us, Jacen," she said, "You can't imagine just how lonely everyone's been. We never realized how much a part of our lives you were until you were gone."

Jacen grinned. "Boy, Danni, I'll be burned if you don't make a guy feel missed. See, if I'd gotten this kind of love and respect before I was captured… well, I probably still would have been captured."

Danni almost groaned but Jacen pulled her closer and held her as they danced. Danni knew what she had told Jacen at the refugee camp, that anything between them didn't feel right, but at this moment, she knew that there was no safer place in the universe than wrapped in his arms.

All too soon, the song ended and they returned to the others. Without a word, Jacen grabbed his twin's arm and dragged Jaina out onto the dance floor.

"You know, if you're trying to make my husband jealous, it won't work," she joked, "he knows you're my brother."

"Yeah, but who says his eyes are telling his brain that it's _me_ you're dancing with?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

Jaina grew instantly serious. "You're not using the Force to…"

"Of course not," he said, shaking his head, "Sith, Jaina, you've gotten almost as bad with jokes as Tenel Ka. Whatever happened to your humor?"

"War burned it away," she answered sadly, "How is it that you still have yours?"

Jacen smiled. "The universe is a hard, painful, uncaring place. You can meet it fighting and angry, or you can meet it with love. If you do the latter, then you can remain who you are. There's so much pain in the universe that it can overwhelm you if you try to fight it. Accept the pain, meet that pain with all the goodness in your heart, and let the pain make you stronger."

Jaina was silent for a few moments as they continued dancing. Now about halfway through the dance, her eyes began to water.

"Hey there, sis," said Jacen softly, "No tears. You shouldn't ruin your make-up."

"I thought you were dead for so long," she whimpered, "Jacen, I almost went to the Dark Side. I hated the Yuuzhan Vong so much, I thought that going dark was worth it to destroy them."

"I know. I could feel it," replied Jacen, "Do you believe that I could think any less of you? You're my twin, Jaina, and I'll love you until the day we become one with the Force."

"How can you stand that pain? When you opened up our twin bond, I could feel the pain those monsters put you through. How did you ever survive?"

Jacen's mouth turned into a sad grin. "Vergere taught me a great deal about pain. Pain is not something that you can avoid, or run away from. Eventually you have to turn around and face it. Only then can you make yourself invincible."

Jaina looked into her brother's eyes, and saw those unfathomable depths, yet those depths were filled with compassion. She glanced over towards the side tables and saw Tenel Ka talking fiercely with the Hapan nobleman, Droekle, whom she was betrothed to.

"She loves you, Jacen," she said softly, then looked into his eyes, seeing only an infinite sadness, "She loves you more than you can possibly imagine. She told me that when we thought you were dead. Tenel Ka told me that she would live her life forever regretting that she never told you how she truly felt."

"I know she does," replied Jacen, "I know. I wish I'd known how I felt. I wish I'd gotten it through this block of duracrete that sustitutes for a skull."

"There's still time, Jace," his sister told him, "this marriage that got cooked up… it's her grandmother's doing. Ta'a Chume decided if she can't get Tenel Ka off the throne, then she was sure as heck going to decide who sat on the throne with her."

The song ended a few moments later, and Jacen replied to what his sister had said only with a knowing smile. The two of them went back to the others, where Jaina suddenly grabbed her husband and took him out to the dance floor. Jag looked to Jacen for help, but only got a sympathetic smile in response.

Tahiri almost laughed at the look of desperation on Jag's face. She knew he wasn't much of a dancer, especially when there were others watching. But the laugh died as soon as she realized that Jacen stood in front of her.

"You look beautiful tonight, Tahiri," he said, "I was hoping you might honor me with this dance."

Before she could respond, Jacen gently grasped her hand and pulled her out to the floor.

Tahiri was uncomfortable. This close, it was impossible to deny how handsome Jacen was, and worse, that she felt some connection to him. Perhaps it was only the fact that he was only other person in the galaxy who knew the Yuuzhan Vong in any way similar to hers.

"I can feel Riina Kwaad in you, Tahiri," he said suddenly, "Both of us can feel the Yuuzhan Vong in the Force. I think that's why, despite the anger and hatred I feel from you, I can also sense some bond between us unlike anything else."

"I hate you, Jacen," she muttered, "and not just because you lived when Anakin died. I wish it had been you. It should have been you who died for your ideals. But even worse than that is who you've become. You've embraced everything that was forced upon me. That's why I hate you. You've accepted all of this, and I'm just trying to figure out who I am."

"That's the question, isn't it?" he replied, "Who are we? What are we? That is a decision we have to make. We have to choose who we are. It's not something that anyone else can tell us. That's a decision only we can make. I have learned to combine the opposites within my own nature. Warrior and pacifist, slayer and healer, Jedi and Yuuzhan Vong. I've passed beyond those distinctions. They're merely words, half-truths, lies that describe how little we understand. I've been able to cut through the differences and make myself whole, and that's why you have to do. You have to square with both of your identities and find out _what you are_."

"Oh, and I suppose you know exactly what you are," said Tahiri snidely.

"Of course. I am Jacen Solo. What are you?"

Tahiri was silent for several moments as Jacen continued to lead them through the dance. She didn't know what she was. Was she really Tahiri? Or was she Riina Kwaad? The two personalities had finally merged years ago to create a whole new Tahiri, but she still didn't know what she should be. Was she a warrior for Domain Kwaad, or was she a Jedi? She went back to what Jacen had said. _I am Jacen Solo._

She shook her head, wishing Anakin was with her. Everything made sense when he was around, there were no questions.

"Don't wish for what cannot be," said Jacen softly. Tahiri didn't even wonder if he'd been listening to her thoughts. She knew it had carried through their unique bond. "He would have wanted for you to live your life as a whole person, not as a fragment or bound to him."

Tahiri's eyes began to water at the memories of Anakin, and Jacen gently brushed them away. She leaned and rested her head against Jacen, feeling safe in his arms. There was an amazing difference between the brothers. In Anakin's arms, Tahiri had always felt as though he was ready to dive into action, that he was a coiled spring waiting to be released. Jacen, however, was like a calm pond. Anakin had been full of passion, Jacen was full of serenity. Tahiri thought it as dishonoring Anakin's memory, but she actually felt safer as Jacen held her.

"Anakin's last words to me were about you," whispered Jacen, as Tahiri lifted her head to look into his eyes, "He told me to kiss you for him. I think it's about time I carry out his last wish."

Jacen gently cupped her cheek with his hand, and delicately pressed his lips to her forehead. Tahiri closed her eyes as she imagined it was Anakin who held her close. As he pulled away, Tahiri looked at Jacen, tears filling her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered.

The dance ended then, and the two of them returned to the others. As they approached, they could see Tenel Ka standing straight and proud. Droekle, the Hapan noble, stood off to one side, glaring at them.

"Friend Jacen," greeted Tenel Ka, "if you are still willing to share that dance, I have determined that the Queen Mother _can_ dance with a commoner, especially if such a commoner is her oldest and best friend."

Jacen gave her a wide smile and offered his arm. "Your majesty, for you, there's always one more dance left in me."

As they began dancing, Jacen recognized the tune as a love song from an old Alderaanian opera. His mother used to love listening to it while she worked. He turned his attention back to Tenel Ka, reminding himself once again that there couldn't be any woman more beautiful in the whole galaxy.

Gently, she brushed her hand, her _right_ hand, her new prosthetic hand across several of the scars on his face.

"They're nothing," he said softly, "just some lessons that I had to learn while I was with them."

Tenel Ka shook her head, grief marring her beauty. "What could they _possibly_ have to teach you?"

"Is it what the teacher teaches?" he asked in reply, "Or what the studen learns? Vergere asked me that many times while I hung in the Embrace of Pain. What the student learns is vastly more important than anything that one can teach. Take our lightsaber accident, for example. What Uncle Luke _taught_ us was how to wield the elegant weapon in combat. What I _learned_ was that in battle you must always be in control, you must always be aware of what you're doing. Otherwise, there can be unforseen, and terrible consequences."

"You've grown, Jacen Solo," she told him, "wisdom suits you."

"And it seems that the life of a queen suits you," he replied kindly, "Marriage? I didn't take you as one to marry for politics. And what is it with this new hand of yours?"

Tenel Ka looked at the hand and grimaced. It looked no different than her other hand, and it felt the same sensations, from the warmth of Jacen's hand to the cool evening breezes of Hapes. But after years and years without a hand, it was taking a great deal of time to learn how to use a second hand again.

"This hand," she said slowly, "my advisors agreed that I must give the nobility and the people the image of a queen, a perfect woman. Battle scars were, how did they put it, _inappropriate_ for the Queen Mother of Hapes. Now they have agreed that to quell some of my more outspoken critics, I must have a husband. My grandmother's machinations gave the honor to Droekle, but I care nothing for him. There is, however, one man that I love more than I ever could have dreamed, and wish beyond all hope that I could marry him."

"That must be one lucky man," said Jacen, his voice thick, "who is he?"

Tenel Ka favored him with a loving smile. "That would be you, Jacen Solo."

Through the Force, the two of them shared their love in ways that words never could have. Words would have been merely half-truths; lies. The Force… now that was everything.

* * *

"Sithspawn, I hope Tenel Ka and your brother don't go at it right on the dance floor," joked Tahiri as she looked at Jaina.

"Oh, I didn't need to hear that," responded Jaina, turning to thank Jag as he brought over drinks.

"That nobleman Droekle doesn't look too happy about the situation," commented Danni.

The three girls turned to the Hapan, whose eyes were staring holes into Jacen and Tenel Ka.

"We should keep an eye on him," agreed Tahiri, "Jacen'll need others to watch his back. Besides Ganner and the Vong warriors."

"Since when are you concerned about Jacen?" asked Jaina.

Tahiri shrugged. "Since I realized that he really is a good guy. And my hatred of him was just… childish. Tenel Ka's a lucky woman."

* * *

Off to one side, Ganner Rhysode and Garagh were keeping to themselves in the shadows. People glanced at the two of them, and then hurried away as the Supreme Commander of the _khattaz al'Yun_, the Avatar of God, glared at them.

Ganner chuckled. Over the last two weeks, he'd spent a great deal of time with Jacen's Slayers. He could understand why Jacen liked them so much. Ganner and Garagh had sparred several times over these weeks, lightsaber against amphistaff, and both found great respect in the other.

"You know, you are a terrifying warrior, Fearsome One," commented Ganner.

The warrior glanced at him. "The warriors of your Alliance are _brenzlits_. They fear death and pain. I do not understand how such great warriors as yourself and the Lord Slayer could have come from such cowards."

"Don't underestimate humans," suggested Ganner, "we an inventive people. And when a person's back is against the wall, you'd be amazed what they're capable of."

Garagh nodded, but was unconvinced. Ganner and the Lord Slayer were unlike any he had encountered on this infidel world. He looked over at the Lord Slayer, dancing with the queen of Hapes.

"Our lord seems on rather intimate terms with this one," he said, "Can she be trusted to be so close to the Lord Slayer?"

Ganner glanced over at Jacen and Tenel Ka, and smiled. "Oh yeah. We can trust her. Those two have been in love since they were… well, _crechlings_, I guess you'd call them. She will never attempt to harm the Lord Slayer. Perhaps, if the Force is kind, they will have a chance at a peaceful future together."

"Peace," whispered Garagh, "I find myself wishing for it, though I know not what it is. Perhaps it is the sensation we felt on Zonoma Sekot."

"Was it a comforting feeling?" asked Ganner, "Did you feel that if you never fought another battle ever again, you'd be content?"

Garagh nodded slowly.

"That's peace, my friend."

Garagh nodded again. "Then the Lord Slayer is right once again. Peace is worth every struggle, everything we have done is worth it to feel that way for all one's life. It is, strange. But I will die to achieve peace."

"Hopefully Jacen can figure out a way for us all to have peace without dying," commented Ganner.

"If there is any in this galaxy who can do it, it will be the Lord Slayer," said Garagh confidently, "Our Lord will bring us all peace."

* * *

Tash Breny'yla had certainly lived up to his side of the bargain, Griest knew. He had brought nearly a hundred men and women with him, and every one of them had entered the palace undetected. They knew their targets. The most critical was Jacen Solo. A prize would be Cal Omas.

Griest's scouts checked the next series of hallways, then sent back a clear signal. He and others followed, getting ever-closer to the main ballroom, where Breny'yla had said they'd be.

He knew that the rest of the galaxy considered Jacen Solo to be a great hero, but before they were all killed or captured, Griest knew that they would denounce him as a heartless traitor.

* * *

Tenel Ka had gone back to Droekle in one of the far corners and was having heated words with him while Jacen looked on from a distance. He knew Tenel Ka could handle herself whether in a lightsaber duel or with words. As he watched, Jacen sipped carefully at his drink. It was almost time…

"You know she loves you," said Jag quietly.

Jacen turned to the black-haired pilot.

"She was really broken up after coming back from Myrkr," he continued, "so I guess now the question is, what do you plan to do about that?"

Just a few seconds more…

"Well I guess the first thing I'm going to do is make sure she survives this fight," replied Jacen.

Jag's eyes narrowed instantly. "What fight?"

"You'll see in a moment."

Before Jag could say anything else, a pair of doors were suddenly blasted off their hinges and dozens of people surged out. A second set of doors followed the first and more people streamed into the the ballroom. They were all armed.

One of them, an attractive man in middle age suddenly pointed to Jacen.

"There he is! Jacen Solo is a traitor to the Alliance! Your time to die has come for the crimes you've committed!"

All eyes turned to Jacen, but he only smiled as Ganner and Garagh came up to him, the former igniting his lightsaber and the latter unfurling a long amphistaff.

"I only have one thing to say to that," said Jacen, "since there is no way we can avoid this fight. _Rrush'hok ichnar vinim'hok!_ Die well, brave warriors!"

Blasters were raised at Jacen, but in that instant, five of the thugs suddenly drew amphistaffs, slicing through the others near them, and their faces began peeling away, revealing Jacen's other Slayers beneath ooglith masquers.

"Kill him!" ordered Griest.

Blasters fired across the ballroom. Ganner bounced shots away with his lightsaber as Garagh rushed forward to engage in honorable combat, dodging past the shots of the thugs.

Jacen merely raised his hands, blocking the blaster bolts with his palms as people screamed and were diving for cover.

Luke, Mara, and Leia had brought their lightsaber, and Han had managed to hide his blaster beneath his jacket and began returning fire. There was little need. Jacen was blocking the blaster bolts and redirecting many of them to hit the thugs, killing them.

Two thugs attacked him in hand-to-hand, but Jacen met the first with a rapid knife strike to the man's throat, and the second man's momentum carried him right into Jacen throw. By the time his backside slammed into the ground, Jacen's arm was already around his throat, and then Jacen snapped his neck.

Jacen looked up. His Slayers were already taking a beating, but not one of them was showing any signs of slowing down. Off to one side, Droekle had his back to a wall and his hands up, but Tenel Ka, even without a lightsaber, was still fighting the thugs. Suddenly, one of them got the drop on her and clubbed her over the head.

Jacen's vision immediately went red.

Twin amphistaff blades suddenly shot out over his fists, having been hidden in the same place he always kept them. Jacen Solo waded into the thick of the battle.

Six thugs attacked, but Jacen spun and twirled about, keeping his amphistaffs in constant motion. The first had his throat opened by a slash. The second two were each impaled through the heart. The third and fourth were opened from hip to shoulder as Jacen sliced across their chests. The fifth simply died where he stood as Jacen used the Force to crush his heart, and the last man tried to run, but Jacen grabbed him by the shoulder and stabbed him through the back.

The others watched the slaughter, for that's what it was. The attacking thugs were no match for Jacen, Ganner, and six Slayers. As Jaina watched, all she could remember were the words from the man on Coruscant, who had seen Jacen fight on the seedship: _All he did was walk, and kill._

She could see he'd been right.

As Danni watched Ganner and Garagh fight their way to Jacen's side, she could have sworn that at one point Jacen was laughing.

Suddenly, Tahiri noticed that one group of thugs had broken off from the fight and were looking through the people who were daring to watch from the sidelines. She noticed that they stopped looked as they spotted Cal Omas, and their weapons raised.

"Look out!" she screamed.

Four blasters opened fire on Cal Omas at once. But in the space of an eyeblink, one of the Yuuzhan Vong stood in front of the Chief of State. The four blaster bolts burned a hole through the warrior, but even as he fell back, the Slayer threw two razor bugs and then his amphistaff through the air, killing three of the four thugs.

From across the room, Jacen yelled out the warrior's name, although Tahiri didn't catch it. A single bolt of purplish-white lightning erupted from Jacen's hand, and arced across the room, detonating in the thug's back and sending him flying. He didn't move after that.

Griest couldn't imagine how his plan could have fallen apart so completely. How could five Yuuzhan Vong have infiltrated his group so easily? How could the traitor have been so well-prepared for this? _How?_

As he and his last few survivors made their way to the doors, he saw copper hair and knew he would need a hostage. He grabbed the beautiful, but unconscious woman and held her in front of him like a shield.

The last of the others with him died from razor bugs and a thrown coufee knife.

"Stay back!" he screamed, holding a vibro-knife to the unconscious woman's throat.

"Tenel Ka!" cried the traitor.

"Queen Mother!" called another man, a coward who had stood against the wall.

"You let me out of here," Griest said to the traitor, eying the Yuuzhan Vong and the one Jedi who even now closed in on him, "You keep your men back or I'll slice this beauty's throat open, you hear me!"

Jacen gave the Yuuzhan Vong some order in their language, and every one of stopped in their tracks, but kept their weapons ready. Tenel Ka began to stir in his grasp and suddenly woke up, but stopped struggling as she felt the vibro-knife against her throat.

"As long as your friends don't do anything stupid you should have no trouble living through this," said Griest.

"Look, whoever you are, just let her go and we'll give you anything you want," said Droekle, "you can go free, get a ship, and leave the planet unmolested, anything you want. Just don't hurt her!"

But Griest wasn't listening to him, he eyes were solely on the traitor, Jacen Solo. He was laughing.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Tenel Ka, you wanna hear a joke?" asked Jacen, "What do you call a person who uses you as a hostage?"

"I don't know, friend Jacen."

"Dead," he answered seriously.

Tenel Ka nodded once, then threw her head back into Griest's face. Her hands grabbed his knife-arm, pulling the blade away from her throat. As she twisted his arm around she threw a solid punch into his lower ribs.

Jacen was there in a heartbeat, his hand wrapping around Griest's throat and lifting him into the air.

"Please, please I beg you. Mercy, please," pleaded Griest, realizing at this moment that he didn't want to die.

"Mercy?" echoed Jacen, nodding, "Very well, I can be merciful. You will not go into the Embrace of Pain."

Jacen slowly lowered the man back to the ground, but before either of them said another word, Jacen sliced his throat open with his amphistaff.

"You will not harm anyone ever again," whispered Jacen.

He turned to Tenel Ka, who was looking at him. Not with fear or revulsion, as he'd feared, but with compassion, understanding, and boundless love. As his amphistaffs curled back into their customary position, Jacen tenderly hugged Tenel.

"My Lord Slayer?" said Garagh, "What do we do with the frew surviving _brenzlits_?"

"Send them to the gods. Recover Savong's body, and we will treat his bones with high honor for saving the life of the Chief of State. Come with me, Jedi, we have to talk about now."


	14. Chapter 13: Always Have Plans

The story is on its way towards a spectacular climax. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my previous chapter, it kicked me out of the slump so that I could get this chapter up quickly. ChristyS, thanks for your compliments on how "walk and kill" seems to be Jacen's fighting style. I imagine him to be very lethal and efficient with his amphistaffs, though a bit more graceful when he (eventually) does use his lightsaber. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

_Same night _

Nom Anor was crouched nervously in the shadow of one of the ancient statues that had once lined Coruscant's Avenue of Heroes. This statue had lain outside the government district of the New Republic's Senate Hall, commemorating some hero of the Clone Wars, now it was simply another pile of rubble on Yuuzhan'tar.

He hated waiting for anything, but especially when it put him at personal risk. Yet he was tired of scrounging for scraps in the downlevels, or hiding from patrols of warriors, or leading the heretics in the same mantra over and over again to glorify the accomplishments of Jacen Solo.

In the name of all the True Gods, _he_ was responsible for Jacen Solo's godhood! _He_ had made that little cowardly boy into who he was. It was _his_ plan to convince Tsavong Lah that Jacen was the avatar of Yun-Yammka, a glorious coup indeed. Had it played out as he'd planned, Jacen would have been considered equal to Shimrra and Nom Anor would have had him under control!

_Curse Jacen Solo!_ swore Nom Anor, _May he burn in all nine Corellian hells!_

"When life is a gift doomed to end, who could our lord find to send?" whispered a voice.

Nom Anor spun around to find Shimrra's hideous familiar, Onimi, standing behind him, that grotesque single-toothed mouth grinning, his lolling eye staring off to the left while his other eye danced with amusement. Nom Anor struggled to keep from recoiling. Even after all these years, being so close to a Shamed One disgusted him.

"What are you doing here, you pet!" spat Nom Anor.

If possible, Onimi's smile grew wider. "When the Executor that our Great Lord wants dead so much sends a message that he knows of a traitor in our midst, Shimrra can hardly make an appearance himself."

"I have nothing to share with you! If the Supreme Overlord wishes to hear what news I have, I will give it only to him!"

Onimi _tsked_ slightly and shook his head. "You will talk to whomever our Dread Lord wants you to talk to. In this particular case, Executor, it happens to be him. Put this on and follow me."

The Supreme Overlord's familiar handed over and ooglith masquer and began walking back towards the Citadel, keeping easily to the shadows.

_Of course,_ thought Nom Anor, _if it becomes necessary for Shimrra to kill me, he doesn't want anyone to know that I have been to the Citadel._

The former Executor donned the masquer as quickly as he could and hurried after Onimi. The once renowned Shaper led Nom Anor down through a series of tunnels, some of which had obviously been created by Yuuzhan Vong biots, others that were the remains of Coruscant's downlevels. Soon enough, Nom Anor realized that they had to be directly beneath the Citadel, and sure enough, Onimi's path soon became straight up. This went on for a long time, for Shimrra obviously wanted him exhausted before stepping foot in his private coffer.

Finally, after an agonizing climb, Onimi led the way into the coffer, and Nom Anor steeled himself for whatever might become of it.

Supreme Overlord Shimrra reclined in his throne, the Scepter of Power entwined about his arm. Beneath his cape of flayed skin, Nom Anor caught a brief glimpse of something metallic. What was it? A… lightsaber!

"Do you worry that I may have committed sacriledge by bearing the infidel _Jeedai_ weapon?" rumbled Shimrra.

Nom Anor had to remind himself of the Supreme Overlord's penchant for seemingly be capable of reading minds, and kept his own on firmly on the task at hand. At the proper distance, Nom Anor genuflected, showing proper honor and respect to the Supreme Overlord.

"My pet has told me that you possess information that may be valuable to us," continued Shimrra, "yet when I checked, I saw that I had not rescinded the order for your death. So make it worth my time to suffer your presence."

"Dread Lord, I bring you news most dire," began Nom Anor, "I regret to inform you that the Lord Slayer, Jacen Solo, is a traitor to our people and the faith we have placed in him. He has long played the elites for fools, and even now makes plans with his warriors to support the infidel Galactic Alliance."

Shimrra was silent for a long time, and Nom Anor kept his face firmly planted at the floor. He had to resist the urge to even roll his eyes towards Shimrra, not even daring to risk that much.

"How is it you come by this knowledge?"

"Great Sky Lord, after the disaster of Ebaq Nine, it was the Lord Slayer who bade me to flee your justice," lied Nom Anor, but it was only a little lie, "He used the influence he already had in the blasphemous underground to have the Shamed Ones take me in. Though I knew not why, he declared to the heretics that I was to be his Prophet. I feared your wrath, Dread Lord, for I never wished to fail in my devotion to you. So I took the name Yu'shaa and wore a masquer, while I delivered Jacen Solo's missives to the Shamed Ones until I could find the knowledge to tell you of his treachery."

"You mean until you could find the courage to betray him and crawl back to me on your belly," rumbled Shimrra, though Nom Anor couldn't tell if it was with anger or amusement, "Continue."

"The heretics believe that Jacen Solo is their True God, the avatar not of Yun-Yammka, Dread Lord, but of Yun-Shuno."

"Yun-Shuno!" roared Shimrra, "The Betrayer! He is the most dangerous of all the True Gods, do you know this, Executor! Yun-Shuno stands alone amongst the True Gods. He is not overcome by the wiles of Yun-Harla or the might of Yun-Yammka! He resists it all and fights for his own causes! If Jacen Solo truly _is_ the incarnation of Yun-Shuno, then he is without doubt the _single greatest threat to our entire people!_"

Nom Anor remained silent during the Supreme Overlord's diatribe. He hadn't been asked for his opinion. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Onimi, who seemed to be seething as well. And well he should be at his master being made a fool by that traitor.

"There is more, Executor," insisted Shimrra, "Speak!"

"Dread Lord, all else that I know is that he has manipulated Shaper Nen Yim and Priest Harrar into his plots, for they left Yuuzhan'tar nearly a _klekket_ past in the company of Jacen Solo's familiar, Vergere. I also know that his Slayers are aware of his plans, for I have understood that many are preparing to leave the planet.

Shimrra's implanted eyes had shifted through a myriad of colors during the meeting and now burned a furious red.

"Rise, Nom Anor, and look upon me," ordered Shimrra.

Nom Anor did as he was directed and saw that the Supreme Overlord was shaking with barely contained rage.

"No longer shall you be forced to hide among the dregs of the Shamed Ones," said Shimrra, "I raise you to the rank of Prefect, and give you the green robes of the office. Your domain to oversee shall be Yuuzhan'tar itself. Prefect Hagran has done a poor job these many years. You will take my Slayers and a thousand warriors of the Royal Guard and slaughter all the heretics you can find until the sun outshines the Bridge. You will also find the Betrayer's warriors and kill as many as you can find. Go now, Prefect! Don the robes of your office and carry out my bidding!"

Nom Anor bowed deeply to Shimrra and left, Onimi going with him to inform Shimrra's personal intendants of Nom Anor's promotion and new responsibilities. Prefect Hagran would no doubt be dead by morning, sacrificed to the gods for some dreamed up reason, but Nom Anor didn't care. He had the rank of Prefect, control of Yuuzhan'tar, and the ear of the Supreme Overlord.

He soon met the Commander of the Royal Guard and led the warriors into the downlevels.

Before dawn, 5000 Shamed Ones would die.

* * *

Jacen leaned back lazily in the chair in his apartment's living room, which was now quite cramped. Besides himself, Garagh, Vergere, and Ganner were there, as was Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara, Han and Leia, Jag and Jaina, Tahiri, Danni, Kenth Hamner, Corran and Mirax, and Kyp Durron.

The holoplayer had the news on, and it was the same story that had been playing all evening. The attack by a virulent anti-Vong gang, targeting Jacen and Cal Omas. Jacen and his Yuuzhan Vong warriors defended the elite of the Galactic Alliance, and one of the warriors had even sacrificed his life for that of the Chief of State. Cal Omas was reportedly considering giving the warrior a posthumous award.

"Look, Aunt Mara, the last thing I want is for this war to continue any longer," explained Jacen, "look at what has happened just this evening. The Yuuzhan Vong have gone from being the most despicable beings in the galaxy to having one of their warriors almost hailed as a hero by the Chief of State."

"You mean you planned this!" cried Corran.

"Of course I did. Tash Breny'yla was going to make a terrible nuisance of himself. Vergere found Griest, who ran one of the most brutal group of thugs to fight independently against the Yuuzhan Vong, the Peace Brigade, and anyone else they considered a traitor. I had her watch Breny'yla, and we were both right when he inevitably went to Griest."

"But this has only shown how the war is still ongoing and terrible," protested Kenth.

Jacen shook his head. "Wrong again. This highlights how there are still terrible extremists in the Alliance, yet there are some Yuuzhan Vong who aren't necessarily the enemy, not when they'll sacrifice their life for others. Until we can get both sides away from considering genocide, then any victory would be worthless. With the Bothans still calling for _ar'krai_ and at least another dozen species calling for something similar, we need to make sure that both sides can avoid killing each other after the war ends."

"But how can anyone believe that you want peace after what you did to Griest?" asked Luke.

"After what _I_ did?" wondered Jacen.

"You did cut his throat after he surrendered," Leia pointed out.

He shrugged. "The only reason I would have wanted him alive would have been to find out how he got into the palace and who sent him. But I know both already. The guilty party has already been punished."

Luke suddenly got a very cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. A glance at Mara confirmed she just came to the same conclusion.

"Where is Breny'yla, Jacen?" he asked his nephew.

"I'm not certain," he answered, "Vergere?"

"He was mysteriously electrocuted in his apartment," she answered easily, "a most unfortunate occurrence. Don't you agree?"

Jacen chuckled. "I have to admit, I wasn't expecting the attack to be quite so dramatic as Griest made it, but I think it made things even more effective than I'd planned. Even in a worst-case scenario, five years of planning wouldn't have fallen to a thug like him."

Everyone was silent for a few moments, contemplating this "new" Jacen. He still seemed relaxed, and had a comfortable, friendly smile on his face. One would never be able to tell that he was casually talking about manipulating the entire galaxy or that had killed more than a dozen men earlier that evening.

The door to the bedroom opened and Garagh came out, holding a villip in his hands. "My Lord Slayer, Khasheg, from Yuuzhan'tar."

Jacen took the villip and placed it on the table in front of him. "Khasheg. I will receive your report."

The others in the room couldn't see anything, but could hear every word from Jacen's agent.

Jacen could tell the Slayer was in Jacen's own quarters inside the Citadel.

"My lord, I must be quick. I have barricaded the lock in your quarters, I will only have a _krizt_ to speak. The Prophet of the Shamed Ones, former Executor Nom Anor has betrayed you, lord. He returned to Supreme Overlord Shimrra and denounced you as a traitor. The Supreme Overlord has made Nom Anor the Prefect of Yuuzhan'tar, who led members of the Royal Guard to slaughter your worshippers this past night. When they were finished with the Shamed Ones, Nom Anor led the warriors here. I will fight them for as long as I can, if you so order, my lord."

Jacen nodded at the Slayer. "You have done well, Khasheg. Your Blessed Release approaches, and you shall be welcomed into the embrace of the Slayer. Go now and die in whatever manner you deem best."

"I will be certain that I am not captured. May you always have honor and victory, Lord Slayer," replied Khasheg, saluting. The next thing Jacen saw was the warrior shove a coufee into his own throat.

"Die well, brave warrior," whispered Jacen before silencing the villip.

Leia watched her son lean back away from the table. She could tell from the others that they thought Jacen was completely calm, but she could tell. He hadn't become good enough of an actor to hide from her. She saw the pain in his eyes, the exhaustion in his shoulders. Leia could tell her son was hurting from this war, even if he was able to hide it from anyone else.

"My lord?" said Garagh carefully, "I wish to thank you for allowing Savong an honorable death. He was honored that he could serve to advance your plans."

Garagh bowed deeply, but stiffly, and left the room. Jacen remained silent.

"What was that about?" wondered Jaina.

"Garagh and Savongs were cousins," explained Jacen slowly, "both of Domain Tsun. Before the Shapers took them to become Slayers, I learned that they had been very close. Garagh had mentored his cousin as a warrior."

Jacen's silence was soon joined by everyone else in the room. They had never considered the possibility that the Yuuzhan Vong had family relationships anything akin to normal, or that they could experience love for each other. Danni reflected on just how little they really knew about the Yuuzhan Vong.

Jacen suddenly burst out laughing.

Everyone stared at him in astonishment.

"Okay, Jacen, now you're starting to scare us," muttered Tahiri.

He turned to the rest of them, smiling broadly. "I'm sorry, don't mean to scare you. I've just been waiting for Nom Anor to betray me."

"You knew that even though you'd made him the Prophet that he was going to betray you?" wondered Kyp.

"Of course," answered Jacen easily, "it's part of Nom Anor's charm. To be honest, I didn't think he'd make his move quite so soon. I was sure he'd wait until the war was closer to being over before he gave me over to Shimrra. But this can work to our advantage."

"And this is a good thing how?" asked Jag.

Jacen tossed them a crooked Solo grin. "Because now that he's slaughtered Shamed Ones with the help of the Royal Guard, the heretics are going to be that much more eager to see the end of the war and the end of Shimrra's tyrrany. They'll be waiting for their True God to arrive and redeem them, and they believe that the Galactic Alliance and the Jedi will follow me, as well. This puts everyone on my side."

"_Your_ side?" asked Luke.

"Well sure, you don't think I'm on _your_ side, do you Uncle Luke?" asked Jacen, tossing a grin towards Vergere, "Then again I'm not on the Yuuzhan Vong's side. I'm not on anyone's side except my own. If you can call it that. I really don't believe in 'sides' anymore. Vergere, get me the villip to Zonoma Sekot."

The rest of them began looking back and forth at each other, never having heard of that planet in their life. Jacen smiled at them. Boy were they in for a surprise. As Vergere left to get the correct villip, he only wished that Tenel Ka could be here with them. But her Hapan guards had ushered her back to her rooms so quickly he hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye. Although, that nobleman Droekle had been staring blasters at him as they left. Maybe it would be a better idea to wait a little while.

Soon, Vergere entered the room with another villip, stroking the creature purposely. Soon enough, the villip showed the features of Ekh'm Val and Harrar. This time, Jacen was positioned so that the rest of the Jedi could see the features of the two Yuuzhan Vong.

"Lord Slayer, greetings from Zonoma Sekot," welcomed Harrar, "Blessings of the gods be with you."

"And with you, Harrar," returned Jacen, "First of all, how has Nen Yim been progressing with Sekot?"

"She has discovered too much that is identical to Yuuzhan'tar to come up with any explanation other than what you have doubtless already known."

Jacen shrugged. After seeing how every Yuuzhan Vong reacted when they were on the planet and knowing how similar certain items were… it hadn't been difficult.

"And my warriors?" he asked.

"All of your Slayers have arrived on planet, my lord," answered Ekh'm, "Sekot has been keeping them towards the southern ice caps, she does not want warships near the homes of the Ferroans. The last of the Slayers arrived just this afternoon and all of them are eagerly awaiting your arrival."

"Excellent. I will be joining all of you on Zonoma within a standard week," explained Jacen, "and I will be bringing the Jedi with me."

"You will bring the _Jeedai_?" breathed Harrar.

"Yes, priest. Inform Sekot that I will be arriving soon. My plans will soon be revealed."

"All glory to you, Lord Slayer," said Ekh'm Val as he saluted. Harrar bowed his head and silenced the villip.

"Jacen, what are all of you talking about?" asked Luke.

He smiled broadly and stood up. Leia looked at her son and nearly gasped. Moments before his eyes had been tired, his shoulders sagged. Now, he looked like a man who knew about exhaustion only by reputation.

"Zonoma Sekot is a living world," he said proudly, "It is the key to ending this war once and for all. Mom, Master Skywalker, call a conference with the Advisory Council and Alliance Command. The fun and games are over. The end of the war begins now."


	15. Chapter 14: Jumping to the Core

Boy, once again it took me forever to update. This story is beginning to wrap up, thanks for sticking with me through the entirety of this story. Look for a new story of mine that I will post in the Star Wars section under Movies, entitled Prophesy of the Twins (guess who's the star). Keep the reviews coming, even if I haven't updated in weeks, I will forever look forward to getting reviews. Once again, thank you and enjoy.

* * *

_The next morning_

Luke, Kenth, Leia led Jacen into the conference room. The square table in the middle of the room held a holomap of the galaxy above it, and more than twenty of the Alliance's top strategists and commanders sat around the table. Among them were Cal Omas, Admiral Sien Sovv, Commodore Brand, Generals Garm bel Iblis, Airen Cracken, Wedge Antilles, and Keyan Farlander. Niuk Niuv, Releqy, and Triebbakk stood behind Omas. Tenel Ka stood near one of the empty seats, and gave Jacen a wide smile, which he was more than happy to return.

The commanders allowed the arriving Jedi a few moments for brief greetings, during which time Jacen took the opportunity to grab Tenel Ka in a gentle embrace.

"I love you," he whispered to her.

It took all of Tenel Ka's willpower to avoid blushing as Cal Omas called the meeting to order. Jacen seemed as calm and serene as a forest pond. Go figure.

They were all seated and Admiral Sovv began. "Gentlemen and ladies, this session was called by Jedi Solo, so I'll turn the floor over to him."

Jacen stood and gazed deeply into the eyes of everyone sitting. No one held his gaze for more than a moment. "The Yuuzhan Vong are thoroughly entrenched in the Core," he began, "and it will take more than an overwhelming armada to defeat them. Nor can you continue to fight them as you've been doing, small-scale operations like those that enabled the Rebellion to overcome the Empire. Supreme Overlord Shimrra is not going to continue hunting down small strike forces. They are as insignificant to him as flitnats. He also has Nas Choka as his warmaster, who is a far greater military commander than we're used to seeing."

"We've done pretty well against them in the past, young man," commented General bel Iblis.

"We've dealt with Warmaster Tsavong Lah in the past, General,"countered Jacen, "His idea of strategy and tactics involves one thing: overwhelming force. Nas Choka, on the other hand, understands feints and withdraws, flanking and manuevers. He's a better officer than many in this room. We have to end this war in one fell swoop."

"How?" asked Wedge.

Jacen grinned at his family's old friend. "My time among the Yuuzhan Vong has given me a great deal of honor and respect among the elites. Additionally, workers and especially the Shamed Ones revere me as their True God. The warriors will not consider it shameful to surrender to me if I order them to obey the _khattazz al'Yun_, the Avatar. Additionally, the heretical movement has now been spurred to a nearly murderous frenzy…"

"How did that happen?" asked General Farlander, who had also studied at the Jedi Academy. There hadn't been a chance for him to meet with Kenth to explain Nom Anor's betrayal.

"Fortunately, one of my agents betrayed me to Supreme Overlord Shimrra, who ordered a slaughter of the Shamed Ones last night. This will put them into a frenzy, and they will expect their True God to come and help them overthrow the barbaric Supreme Overlord. When I arrive, and the manner in which I do so, will help the heretics gain many converts among the elites."

In the back of the room, Niuk Niuv snickered. "What do you intend, _Jedi_?" he sneered, "A direct assault on Coruscant?"

Jacen smiled grimly, waiting for the grunts and chuckles to subside. "Precisely," he told them.

The room went deathly silent.

"That's impossible," protested bel Iblis.

"How can we even get there, young Jacen?" asked Sovv, "Every route that would get us to Coruscant is heavily laced with dovin basal interdictor fields and small fleets. It would make any attack on Coruscant to costly and we would lose all strategic and tactical surprise."

Jacen didn't answer, but instead he turned to the data terminal in front of his seat, using the controls to highlight a route through the galaxy, terminating at Coruscant. A route that was devoid of any Yuuzhan Vong defense fleets. Jaws dropped around the room.

"Nas Choka is dedicated to the gods, and he sees me as not only as their incarnation here in life, but recognizes me as his superior even without my godhood. He is also my friend. Thus he has accepted my recommendations on fleet placements, and that the Alliance would never take this route. I explained to him that there were too many hyperspace dangers along this route, and the infidels, with their reluctance to accept the gift of death, would avoid it at all costs."

"It's not that dangerous," commented Wedge, his eyes locked on the route.

"No, it's not," agreed Jacen, "but the warriors think it is."

"Even if we amass the entire fleet, along with the Hapan and Imperial fleets and launch a single attack at Coruscant, we still don't have the capability to penetrate their defenses," protested Admiral Sovv.

"Ignoring the Yuuzhan Vong fleet under Nas Choka's command for a moment, Yuuzhan'tar's only defenses are based on the planet itself," Jacen continued to explain, "All of these defenses are directly or indirectly controlled by the World Brain. I will contact my friend the dhuryam through the Force. The World Brain and I have made a deal, and when I speak with it, the World Brain will stand down from the fighting. It may not fight the Yuuzhan Vong, but I can convince it not to fight us. Additionally, I have a plan that will throw the Yuuzhan Vong themselves into disarray."

"What plan might that be?" asked Cal Omas.

"One that I'm not yet ready to divulge to the Alliance," said Jacen simply, "This is a secret that can be utilized most effectively by those with the Force. I don't seek to demean the rest of you, the battle for Coruscant will require all of us working in harmony with each other. We are all a part of the Force, sensitive or not we are complimentary opposites, and we must support each other. I will take the Jedi with me and make preparations for the assault. Can the rest of you plan an assault on Coruscant, and time it for precisely five weeks from today?"

The High Command of the Galactic Alliance turned and looked at each other. Gradually, heads began to nod.

Finally, Wedge stood up and looked Jacen straight in the eyes. "Well have everything ready. Do you what has to be done, Jacen. May the Force be with you."

Jacen nodded once, then turned on his heel and immediately left the room. He caught a questioning probe from Tenel Ka, but responded with a feeling of love, and for her to trust him.

_I love you, friend Jacen_.

Jacen Solo, Avatar of the Force, smiled.

* * *

Han Solo was grumbling good-naturedly at his sabaac hand as the _Millennium Falcon_ hurtled through hyperspace. For the first time in many long years, he had his family in one place. Jaina sat on the other side of the dejarik board, looking at her own hand and frowning, while Leia kept looking at her own in confusion.

_Lucky thing we're not playing for credits_, thought Han.

Jacen sat over to one side, watching the fight in the center of the hold. One of his less-scarred warriors, Dahn, Han thought the name was, was sparring against Cakhmain. Despite Dahn's shaper-enhanced strength and reflexes, the Noghri was holding his own quite well, until Dahn caught Cakhmain in a strange throw, bringing the Noghri to the floor with an arm around his throat.

Jacen erupted into laughter. "So you _were_ paying attention!" he said to the Vong.

"I always pay attention, my lord," replied the warrior.

Han didn't have any idea what the two were talking about, but shook his head with a grin. The _Falcon_ was one of four ships on their way to this mysterious Zonoma Sekot Jacen liked to keep talking about. Luke and Mara were traveling with Vergere and several other Jedi on the _Jade Shadow_, Talon Karrde was on his way as well with the _Wild Karrde_, and even Booster was bringing Ganner Rhysode, Garagh, Lando and most of the rest of the Jedi on the _Errant Venture_.

Leia and Jaina laid out their cards.

_Eighteen for the wife and twelve for the girl,_ Han thought, grinning, then laid down his hand.

"Idiot's Array," he announced proudly.

Jaina's face fell but Leia smirked. "Which one, honey? The cards or the man?"

Han's grin died as Jacen and Jaina both laughed at their exchange. "She's got you there, Dad," commented his son.

Before Han could come up with a return barb, the hold's console alerted them to their arrival.

"Looks like we're coming up on Sekot," said Han.

"Zonoma, Dad," corrected Jacen, "Zonoma is the planet, Sekot is the mind."

"And your mind is giving me a headache," he tossed back as Han went to the cockpit. Leia followed him and slid into the co-pilot's seat, with Jacen and Jaina seated behind them.

As Jacen fell into the chair his eyes closed and he seemed to draw in on himself. Leia and Jaina could feel intense waves of power rolling off him. Leia shuddered. She knew Jacen had grown powerful… but this was almost frightening.

Oblivious to the Force, Han cut to their sublight engines, bringing them out of hyperspace above a gorgeous blue-green world. A moment later, the _Shadow_ joined them in realspace, followed by the _Venture_ and then the _Wild Karrde_.

The three smaller craft were soon joined by Lando's yacht, the _Lady Luck_, which was bringing the rest of the Jedi who hadn't deemed to stay at Eclipse.

Even Han felt a wave of calm wash over him as they approached. Suddenly, the comlink crackled to life.

"Attention, Lord Slayer, this is Ekh'm Val," said the voice.

"Good afternoon, Commander," greeted Jacen, "I have returned, as I promised, and I have brought the Jedi. Have the Ferroans send us landing coordinates. I wish to meet with you, Harrar, and Nen Yim as soon as I land."

"I hear and obey, my lord," answered Val, "Coordinates are being sent now."

"All right," said Han quietly, "let's get this bucket of bolts on the ground."

* * *

The four ships landed together on a large grassy area, surrounded by a large forest. Several people were already waiting for them, as Jacen explained this was the same area that he'd originally landed on so many months earlier. He, his family, and the rest of the Jedi debarked.

Jacen moved ahead to the group waiting.

"Magister Jabitha," he greeted, "it is a pleasure to see you again. I hope my agents haven't been _too_ troublesome."

"Not at all," she replied, "in fact, they have actually been of great help."

"Excellent. Now, I must speak with all of you. Kartsong, my Slayer, I was right to leave you in command of my warriors. Come, Harrar, Nen Yim, Garagh, we must talk."

As Jacen walked away with Vergere, Ganner, and the Yuuzhan Vong, he noticed a young boy making his way towards the assembled Jedi, who were looking around in awe. Not a Ferroan child, a human. Jacen stretched out with the Force, and recognized that cloudy, yet immensely powerful presence. He smiled. Boy were the Jedi in for a surprise.

* * *

Luke Skywalker could feel the utter peace and serenity that seemed to infuse the very essence of the Force here on this strange world. He still couldn't understand what Jacen had meant when he said this was a living planet. He suddenly felt Mara come up beside him, her hand gently taking a hold of his own.

Mara could hardly express her wonderment at this planet. "This is…"

"Magnificent," he finished, "This place is so powerful."

"Ah, it's only one among many," said the voice of a young boy, causing all of the Jedi to turn to see a human boy about twelve standard years old, "That's what's so wizard about it."

"Who are you, boy?" asked Kyp Durron.

But even as the dark haired Jedi pilot asked, Luke felt a certainty settle within himself. It was the eyes; they were such a vivid blue. Not just that they were similar to his own. They were the _same_.

Mara seemed to recognize it to. "Is that…"

"Father?" asked Luke.

The boy smiled. "This is how your father appeared to me, when I knew him. He was your father, Master Skywalker. And I do not say that just because you have the same name. He is _within_ you, as he is within Jacen."

"Who _are_ you?" asked Leia.

"This is Sekot," said a blue-skinned woman as she came up, "Sometimes Sekot takes this form, sometimes the form of my father, the first Magister, and even sometimes even as myself, which is the most disturbing. My name is Jabitha. I am the Magister, I stand between Zonoma and Sekot."

"You make it sound as if they're two separate entities," commented Mara.

"Yes, Zonoma is the body, and Sekot is the mind."

Sekot, in the body of young Anakin Skywalker, grinned at the rest of the Jedi. "Young Jacen came to me some time ago, to help be a solution to your war. Since then, he and I have agreed on our plans. I have power over the Far Outsiders, those you know as the Yuuzhan Vong. With the help of Jacen, and the Yuuzhan Vong that he has sent here, I have found that I have always had power over them."

"What do you mean 'since then' you've spoken with Jacen?" asked Jaina, "From what he's told us he hasn't made any communications here."

Sekot smiled. "Unlike many others, Jacen does not communicate as a dust mite across my skin. In our case, both of us have been able to change. When the time comes, we will travel to your planet Coruscant, where Jacen and I will announce my presence to the Far Outsiders. In my own defense, I will have my own living ships crafted for the Jedi."

"Living ships?" repeated Jaina, grinning.

"Have you done this in the past?" asked Luke.

"Indeed I have, young Skywalker," answered Sekot, "The process is quite simple. Your Jedi will meet with the Jentari, who will then bring out the seed-partners. They may or may not bond with your Jedi. After that, they will remain bonded for several days, after which they will slough off their shells, and crawl off to unite and grow into a single ship."

"How many of these seed-partners will bond with you?" asked Kyp.

Sekot shrugged. "It depends. A ship was once crafted for Anakin Skywalker, who bonded with _nine_ seed-partners, the highest ever."

Tahiri turned and watched as one of the Yuuzhan Vong, a priest, broke off from speaking with Jacen and came to join the rest of the Jedi. Sekot also saw the priest approach them.

"Jedi, may I introduce you to the priest Harrar, who has been instrumental in helping me to understand parts of my past, and my potential for the future."

Luke turned to the priest. "My name is Luke Skywalker, this is my wife Mara, and my sister Leia, her husband Han Solo."

"The master of the _Jeedai_," said Harrar, respectfully, "You who fell victim to Nom Anor's coomb spores, and the parents of the Twins. I am honored beyond measure that the Lord Slayer has given me the opportunity to meet with you."

"So what makes this world so important to the Yuuzhan Vong?" asked Luke.

"Our ancient texts speak of primordial Yuuzhan'tar," began Harrar, "a world where we had no wants. A world governed directly by the gods, who made sure that our needs were met. Since our travels between the galaxies began, we have had a prophesy of a living world, one that was anathema to us. There were rumores that during the final days of Quoreal – Shimrra's predecessor – that our advance scouts had discovered a living planet like that described in the prophesies. Rumors also said that his priests and seers had interpreted this as a sign that we should avoid this galaxy."

"You invaded anyway," commented Mara, a little snidely.

Harrar nodded. "We were dying. Shimrra realized this, and with all of Domain Jamaane behind him, he usurped Quoreal's throne and directed us to proceed as planned. He told us that he communicated with the gods, looking deeply into the Eighth Cortex and communing with both Yun-Harla and Yun-Yuuzhan, who told him to expect trickery in the galaxy. No mention was made of the living world, those of us who knew about it knew better than to speak of it. When the war went in our favor, everyone believed that Shimrra had been correct, that the gods had indeed promised us this galaxy."

"How can Zonoma Sekot help end this war?" asked Leia.

"Shimrra fears this world, more than he fears anything else," explained Harrar, "This world is prophesied to be our doom. Hopefully, with the Lord Slayer working to end this war, Zonoma Sekot can also be our salvation."

* * *

Jaina watched as the Jedi who had participated in the bonding process with the Jentari stood around, marveling at the seed-partners that had attached themselves to the Jedi. She had been the first one to walk up to the Jentari, she had wanted this more than she'd ever wanted anything before.

But now she stood off on to the side. Kyp and Saba had bonded with five seed-partners each, Corran with four, while nearly two dozen other Jedi each sported a pair of seed-partners, including Lowbacca, Zekk, and Alema.

Luke, Kenth, Mara, and her parents were meeting with Garagh, Vergere, and an ordinary warrior named Ekh'm Val, who had been here longer than any of the other Yuuzhan Vong. Jacen had let them in on his plans for Zonoma Sekot and the Alliance forces, and now they were trying to determine what role the rest of them would play once everything was ready.

As she watched, out of the corner of her eye she spotted Jacen emerge from the treeline with an ethereal-looking Vergere, which Jaina realized had to be Sekot. As they came into the clearing, Sekot's image disappated, leaving Jacen standing there with a crooked Solo grin on his face.

"There you are!" she called to her twin, "I've been looking all over for you. Are you still hiding yourself from the Force?"

Jacen gave her a gentle smile. "The Force is strong here, the usual methods don't work."

"Tell me about it."

He looked deep into Jaina's eyes, and she lowered her gaze, unable to meet those unfathomable depths.

"You're angry," he said simply, "Because none of the seed-partners bonded with you?"

"Why else!" she exploded, "I mean, I'm just as good a pilot as Corran, Kyp, or Saba, and they bonded instantly. I've flown my X-Wing into certain death so many times before. Why them and not me?"

"The bonding process has very little to do with piloting skill, and even less to do with courage," explained Jacen, "You have another purpose for the battle. Sekot can feel it, just as I can."

"Well I'm so glad you're comfortable deciding my fate," she retorted.

Jacen shook his head, smiling into the sky. "I haven't decided your fate, sister dear. Your destiny has already been written, Sekot and I are merely following it to the proper conclusion."

Jaina shook her head. Ever since his return, Jaina hadn't been able to understand anything about her twin. So much of the time recently, she had been afraid of him. Sometimes she almost hated him for the things he'd done, for making the choice to turn away from who he'd always been. For changing.

"Things change, Jaina," he said, "One of the pains of life is realizing that in growing up, nothing can go back to the way it was."

"What do you hope to accomplish, Jacen?" she asked, "What do you think this planet can do for the war?"

"The ancient texts are right," replied Jacen, "Zonoma Sekot will be the doom for the Yuuzhan Vong's way of life. Just, not as most of them expect. Here on Zonoma, the Yuuzhan Vong have finally felt something they haven't since they were first driven from Yuuzhan'tar: peace. Here they have come to truly understand that peace is not the submission of a conquered enemy. Peace is something serene and equal, the feeling that they don't have to fight anymore. _This_ will be the end to the Yuuzhan Vong's way of life. They will turn from the path of war into one of peace."

Jaina lowered her head as they continued walking, she could see Uncle Luke and the others still discussing their tactics for Coruscant. Ganner looked at them and nodded confidently. Jaina turned to look up at her twin. He looked confident, serene, as though their victory was already a guarantee.

"I'm glad we have you back, Jace," she said honestly, "I don't think we ever could have gotten this far without you."


	16. Chapter 15: The Assault of Yuuzhan'tar

Hey everyone, I took my time a bit with this update, because there was a lot that I wanted to cover. Thanks for continuing to be patient with me, and I look forward to your reviews so that I can get this story concluded as soon as I can. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

_Three weeks later_

Earthshakes tore across the holy planet of Yuuzhan'tar, knocking people to the ground, toppling buildings and ripping chasms in the earth. Nom Anor stumbled to the balcony of his quarters and looked around.

Priests had fallen to their knees, uttering prayers to the gods. Members of every other caste were staring breathlessly into the sky. Nom Anor turned his eyes upward. Impossibly, in the middle of the sky was a bright, blue-green orb larger than the sun.

_A planet,_ he realized.

Suddenly, there was a great pressure in his head, and then he felt a voice inside his head.

_Yuuzhan Vong, the chosen of the gods. Hear me. I am Jacen Solo. I am the Lord Slayer. Too long has this war progressed with the Jedi and the Galactic Alliance. I have come to end this war. My people, Shimrra has lied to you. I come with Zonoma Sekot, the living planet. Together, we will end this war!_

As the pressure receded, Nom Anor became aware that the Shamed Ones in the holy square had risen and were cheering at the top of their lungs in one voice. He shuddered as he turned his eyes back to the planet; Zonoma Sekot. Nom Anor suddenly realized that the planet's arrival had ripped apart the Bridge. It was as if Jacen and Zonoma Sekot had arrived and said, here we have come, fear us!

Distantly he heard the dilating lock open to his quarters.

"Prefect Nom Anor!"

He turned to see a pair of Shimrra's Slayers standing inside his room, amphistaffs out and ready.

"Supreme Overlord Shimrra demands your immediate presence in the Hall of Confluence," said one of them.

Nom Anor nodded briefly, pausing only long enough to don his formal green robes of office. Though he refused to acknowledge the gods, he still whispered a prayer that he might survive the day.

* * *

Jacen Solo stood on the bridge of the _Errant Venture_, watching as the squadrons of coralskippers approached. Between them was a line of Jedi pilots in Sekotan fighters, X-Wings, and other craft. Han and Leia had the Noghri with them in the _Falcon_, while Mara, Luke, and Ganner were in the _Shadow_, and Tesar had his blastboat. Jaina, Tahiri, and Kenth were in their X-Wings, while Zekk, Lowbacca, Corran, Kyp, Saba, Alema, Kyle Katarn, Waxarn Kel, Izaz Wal, and others were in the living ships that Sekot had crafted for them.

Sekot had explained that these fighters were vastly different than ones made earlier. Fighters that had been made such as for Anakin Skywalker had been equipped with standard ion engines and had rarely been armed. But each of these fighters came with a dovin basal analog for propulsion and a volcanic plasma cannon similar to that of coralskippers.

Jacen had ordered his Slayers to remain on the planet. He didn't want Shimrra to know yet that he'd assembled all of his warriors to prepare for an assault on Coruscant.

_Remember Jacen, defense only_, came the admonition from Sekot.

_We will turn them back,_ he replied, _Nothing more._

"What do you think, boy?" asked Booster Terrik.

Jacen glanced at the older man. "Its more an intelligence-gathering mission than anything else. If this was a serious strike, Nas Choka would have come with _Yammka's Mount_, especially with your Star Destroyer here. No. They're just trying to get a little information on our capabilities."

"Here they come," warned Luke.

Delving deeply into the Force, Jacen stretched out and touched the minds of the other Jedi, bringing them all into one massive battle meld, the largest he'd ever done. As the battle was joined, Jacen felt their thoughts before they came over the comlink.

"Watch it everyone, they're coming in hot," warned Jaina. She dove into the fray, her blasters lighting up the vacuum. Soon, Lowbacca and Alema were with her, as they normally were in Twin Suns.

"We have your back, Sticks," confirmed Alema.

"Thanks, Dancer."

The battle quickly devolved into a chaotic swarm, but with Jacen lending his eyes from the bridge of the _Venture_, it was much less confusing for the Jedi.

"Watch it Corran, you're got one on your tail," warned Kyle.

"He's got a lock on me, I can't shake him!" called the Corellian, "What the…! His shots went wide, he's breaking off! I'm clear!"

"This is Kyp, anyone else having trouble getting a lock on the skips?"

"I've got the same problem," agreed Zekk, "At the last moment my shots are going wide."

"You think we're just trying to get used to these ships?" wondered Corran.

"Or maybe the ships are trying to get used to us," suggested Kyp.

Suddenly, the _Millennium Falcon_ tore through the melee, spinning wildly with its quad lasers spitting out blasts in every direction. Jacen suddenly laughed at his father's antics, trying to prove to the young Jedi that the old man still had the moves.

Jacen knew that this fight would soon be over and the Yuuzhan Vong survivors would limp back to the fleet. Eventually, he knew, Shimrra would order Nas Choka to launch a full attack against Zonoma Sekot. He just had to hope that the insecurities of the planet's prophesies kept Shimrra occupied long enough for the Alliance fleets to arrive.

* * *

Nom Anor hurried into the Hall of Confluence, where Supreme Overlord Shimrra sat high in his throne, with Onimi a few steps below. High Priest Jakan and High Prefect Drathul were on their knees before the Supreme Overlord. At the proper point, Nom Anor also fell to his knees.

"Dread Lord, I bade the litter bearers to make haste to the Citadel, so that I might serve you faster," he groveled, "If they have made me late, I shall have them properly punished…"

Shimrra waved a hand dismissively. "It is of no concern, Prefect. I have been brought… news… of a most interesting nature. Repeat to your underling, Drathul, what has been reported."

Drathul turned to Nom Anor and sneered. He didn't like how quickly the former Executor had risen through the ranks, and especially how he'd gained the favor of the Supreme Overlord. But _no one_ disobeyed Shimrra in his own presence.

"Nas Choka has sent several squadrons of coralskippers to test this so-called living planet of the Lord Slayer's," explained the High Prefect, "The pilots report that it is well-defended by _Jeedai_, and that they have fought against _living_ ships, which use dovin basals like our own, and who answer our plasma weapons with their own!"

Shimrra rumbled with what could have been laughter. "Well, Prefect? You are our expert on the _Jeedai_, the elites are demanding an explanation. What do you think of this dark magic?"

Nom Anor realized quickly that Shimrra was throwing him to the wolves. He could tell what he thought was the truth, that the Jedi had found a living planet and had convinced it ally with them, but then he would be putting himself opposite Shimrra, who was rumored to have known about this planet before overthrowing Quoreal. Or, he could make up a believable lie. It was hardly a difficult choice.

"Dread Lord, I doubt that the Jedi have found a living planet," he said carefully, "my opinion is that this is one of their mind tricks."

"Tricks!" repeated Jakan, "Tricks! You think that this is nothing but a _Jeedai_ trick!"

"Why not, Eminence?" replied Nom Anor, now on firmer ground, "We know that the Jedi have been capable of tricking our yammosks and our warriors before. With Jacen Solo at the head of the Jedi, one who has played us for fools for so many years, it becomes even more likely. He is as diabolically clever as Yun-Harla herself."

Shimrra laughed. "Not Yun-Harla, Prefect. Yun-Shuno. For Jacen Solo is indeed, the Betrayer. But you are to be commended for your imagination. However, I have spoken at length with the True Gods, and this is no _Jeedai_ trick. The gods are testing us. They are testing our faith by putting this weapon into the hands of the _Jeedai_. But we shall prove our mettle."

The others were silent for several moments, then Shimrra continued.

"The miserable Shamed Ones are rising in revolt against the True Gods, believing that the Betrayer is coming to pardon their shame and redeem them. They must be shown that the True Gods gave them their status for a reason. There will be no redemption. Prefect Nom Anor, you will find the largest gathering of Shamed Ones and when it occurs, you will take two thousand of the Citadel's warriors and crush them like bugs!"

* * *

General Wedge Antilles looked out the bridge at the unimaginable fleet that had been assembled. Ships of the Galactic Alliance, the Hutts, the Hapans, and even the Imperial Remnant were gathered together, one jump away from Coruscant. This was it, he knew. In five minutes the entire fleet would make the jump Coreward, and the battle that would determine who would win this war would be determined.

"General?"

Wedge turned back to the ship's captain, an Arkanian whose milky-white eyes stared holes at his underlings. He'd had to fight his species infamous reputation for his whole career, and was a hard-driver.

"There's a comm for you from Admiral Kre'fey, General," he said, "We'll be ready to make the jump whenever you give the order."

Wedge nodded and moved away from the viewports, then headed towards the comm station. A small holo of the Bothan admiral sat on the player.

"What can I do for you, Admiral?" asked Wedge. It had been decided by Admiral Sovv and the rest of Alliance High Command that Kre'fey would be in overall command, something that even Grand Admiral Pelleaon had agreed to, much to High Command's surprise.

"Slight change of plan, Wedge," answered Kre'fey, "We just got a comm transmission from Master Skywalker. According to him, the entirety of the Yuuzhan Vong have been in a complete frenzy since he and the other Jedi got there two days ago. Don't ask me how, I don't think I want to know the details. But he tells us there will be another planet in the system."

"Another planet, Traest?" asked Wedge in disbelief. Since he'd become friends with Luke over 25 years ago he knew his friend had been capable of many amazing things, but bringing a new planet into Coruscant's system?

"I told you I didn't want to know," replied Kre'fey, "What I want is for you to take your battle group and watch over that planet of his. This way you can keep your tactical units watching the battle. I want an outsider's perspective while we're fighting this thing."

Wedge nodded briefly. "I hear you, Traest. We'll be where you need us."

"Thank you, General," said Kre'fey, speaking respectfully to a man who'd been fighting for the freedom of the galaxy for ten years longer than he had, "May the Force be with you."

* * *

Warmaster Nas Choka watched as every ship of the Yuuzhan Vong's fleet within the Core made their way towards Zonoma Sekot. He knew that the planet was the doom of the Yuuzhan Vong, but even as he watched the fleet approach, he knew, deep in his heart, that this was the wrong thing to do. But Supreme Overlord Shimrra had given him specific orders. He was to destroy the _Jeedai_ and raze the planet.

At this point so far, it looked as though Zonoma Sekot was undefended. The large red Star Destroyer the _Jeedai_ had brought with them was on the other side of the planet, and even if it was in the way, one Star Destroyer could not stop the Yuuzhan Vong fleet.

_Greetings, Warmaster._

Nas Choka spun around wildly, searching for the voice he had just clearly heard speaking to him.

_You will not find me on _Yammka's Mount,_ my friend. It is Jacen Solo, your Lord Slayer. I speak to you from Zonoma Sekot._

_My lord, you have been declared an enemy of our people by the Supreme Overlord,_ replied Nas Choka, _He has announced that you are not the avatar of Yun-Yammka, but of Yun-Shuno. Is this true?_

He could almost imagine his lord's crooked grin in the reply. _It is true. As much as it is true that I am the avatar of all the True Gods. The Jedi are not gods, Warmaster, nor is Shimrra. You are not the arm of Shimrra. He will destroy the chosen of the gods, Nas. Reject the commands he has sent you. Prove to the Alliance that the Yuuzhan Vong are warriors of honor._

Nas Choka was suddenly in a bind he had never anticipated. He was bound by all he'd been taught from the creche that the gods were infallible. That they encouraged the Yuuzhan Vong to prove their superiority through war. Yet the Lord Slayer wanted peace. Nas Choka did not know what to do.

_Do what you must, my friend._

Nas Choka looked around the bridge of _Yammka's Mount_, realizing that the captain, the fleet's priest and his lead tactician were all watching him expectantly. They were awaiting the order.

_I am sorry, my friend Jacen,_ he said to the presence in his mind, _I honor the gods, but I cannot surrender without a fight. I am a warrior, I follow the orders of the Supreme Overlord. I pray that the gods treat you as the equal you are. But I must meet my own honor in battle first._

There was a brief silence from the other end. Then he could hear the Lord Slayer's voice in his head again.

_I feel sorry that you feel you must fight. I hope you survive my friend. I hope you have the opportunity to experience the peace that others of the Yuuzhan Vong have. The Yuuzhan Vong's days of making war are over, it is time to learn and practice peace. Your honor will survive for a thousand years. May the Force be with you._

"Warmaster!" called the _Yammka's_ tactician, "An entire fleet of Alliance ships has come out of darkspace near Yuuzhan'tar!"

Nas Choka spun around to the array of blaze bugs. A fleet was putting it mildly. The entire ship complement of the Alliance, Empire, Hapes and everyone else must have been gathered together to make one single unified assault on the holy planet.

"All ships reverse course," he ordered confidently, "The defense of Yuuzhan'tar is our primary goal. The _Jeedai_ will have to wait until we have destroyed the infidels. For the glory of Yun-Yammka!"

* * *

The Yuuzhan Vong and Alliance fleets met in a clash that would be remembered for thousands of years to come. Dozens, hundreds of capital ships on both sides and tens of thousands of starfighters engaged in a deadly dance from which only one would emerge victorious.

The Alliance knew that victory would be decided on the surface of the shaped world they knew as Coruscant. Immediately, Alliance ships under the command of General Keyan Farlander, also a Jedi under Master Skywalker, began sending ships to destroy the planetary defenses, and drop ships began making their way towards the surface.

Planet-based launchers fired kilometer-long streams of plasma into the skies as well as hordes of grutchins. X-Wings, TIEs, My'tils, and a countless number of other fighters bombarded Coruscant's atmosphere with missiles, torpedoes, bombs, and laser fire. Emerald and crimson fire rained down from Star Destroyers, Bothan assault cruisers, Mon Cal Star Defenders and cruisers, as well as Hapan Battle Dragons and Dragon Novas.

Despite the planet's defenses under the capable control of the World Brain, the sheer scale of the Alliance assault created gaps in the defense systems. Gaps that were exploited by Alliance drop ships. Soon they were landing on the planet's surface.

Captain Judder Page was the first Alliance soldier to set foot the planet that would once again be known as Coruscant.

* * *

"Colonel Fel, bring your squadron around to mark six-point-one," came the voice of Kre'fey's fleet tactician, "We want Twin Suns flying cover for the drop ships."

"Copy that," he replied, "Twin Suns, form up on me, we're going to protect the crates. Shawnkyr, you still with me?"

"Since the Sword isn't watching your back, I guess that makes it my duty to sit on your tail," came the voice of his fellow Chiss pilot.

Jag allowed himself a slight grin. He'd been worried for Jaina these past few weeks, having heard nothing until they contacted the fleet only a few hours ago. For a brief time, his imagination had run wild, letting him think that Jacen had gone and played them all for fools and brought the Jedi right into the Yuuzhan Vong's lap. He was glad Jaina had shown him a few of her Jedi breathing exercises. He'd managed to avoid contacting Wedge with his fears.

He brought his clawcraft farther down into the atmosphere, feeling the bumping, jarring turbulence that flying through atmosphere did to you. He didn't know how those Alliance V-Wing and speeder pilots could fly through this muck.

"This is drop ship two-niner-zero, we got a swarm of grutchins heading our way!" called a voice.

"Let's go, Suns," he ordered, and led the squadron towards a thick cloud of the insect grutchins.

Every fighter let loose with laser blasts, scoring through the tough exoskeleton of the living weapons, cutting their way towards the drop ship.

"We've got 'em on the hull! They're eating through!"

The cries became more desperate. Jag's finger never left the trigger. He knew his guns were beginning to heat up but he didn't care. He wasn't about to let the grutchins stay between him and the drop ship.

"It's no use! Get clear while you can!" called the ship's pilot.

_Blasters!_ cursed Jag. He could see the ship through the swarm of grutchins. _Just hold on, rancor bait!_

There was a sudden jarring bump and as Jag turned, he could see the black eyes of a grutchin on his wing. He ignored it and turned back to the drop ship, just in time to see it burst into flame.

"Twin Suns, the drop ship is down! Get out and back to the safe lanes, keep them away from this sector! Move it!"

His clawcraft suddenly dropped ten meters.

"Jag!" cried Shawnkyr.

"I'm going down," he said, surprised with his own calm, "Shawnkyr, you're in command of Twin Suns until I get back. I promise to bust you back down to a mechanic if we lose anyone while I'm gone."

"Copy that," she reported dutifully.

Jag kept losing altitude, heading towards a light forest on the edge of a city.

_That's the Sacred Precinct_, he knew.

The clawcraft kept dropping, the grutchin still eating its way through the hull. Suddenly, idea as crazy as something Jaina might do popped into his head, and Jag took the engines to full and aimed himself at the ground. As he approached the tops of the trees he leveled out, then cut the engines and hit the reverse thrusters.

Jag was thrown forward in his flight harness, and could feel the ship being tossed about, then everyone went black.

When he came to, someone was knocking on his viewport.

"You still alive in there, flyboy?" asked the soldier.

Jag gave a weak wave of his hand, and suddenly two more soldiers appeared… upside-down. It took a few foggy moments for Jag to realize that _he_ was the one hanging upside-down – in a tree. Well, his idea worked.

The hatch opened and one of the soldiers wormed his way in, cutting the flight harness. Together, three other soldiers helped lower him to the ground as gently as they could.

"Easy there, flyboy," said one of them, handing Jag a canteen. He took a long drink of water and shook his head, trying to clear out the fog.

"How's he doing?" asked a familiar voice.

Jag looked up into the nondescript face of Judder Page.

"I'll live," he said hoarsely, "at least I think so."

"Good to see you've still got a sense of humor, Colonel," said Page, "I'd hate to have to go to General Solo and tell the man that his son-in-law got himself killed by a tree."

"Grutchin," corrected Jag as he staggered to his feet, helped by one of the commandos, "They also took down drop ship 290."

Page nodded gravely. "Yeah, we them go down. I sent a squad to check for survivors, but I doubt we'll find any." He took a brief look around.

"Well, I don't see any chance of getting you back into the air anytime soon, so…" Page pushed a blaster into Jag's empty hands. "Welcome aboard. You just joined the commandos, Colonel."

* * *

A small portion of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet had been left at Zonoma Sekot, but between the _Errant Venture_ and Wedge's battle group they were quickly being decimated.

Meanwhile the _Millennium Falcon_ and the _Jade Shadow_ wove in and out of the debris that had been, less than an hour earlier, starships. Behind them trailed a half-dozen Yuuzhan Vong transports, carrying all of Jacen's Slayer warriors.

Han looked over his shoulder. Jacen sat behind his mother, staring at the carnage around them. He looked sick, but determined. Gone was any trace of humor or compassion in his eyes. They had become as hard as durasteel. Han hoped it was only a temporary thing.

He turned his attention back to flying, glancing over at the _Shadow_ to make sure Luke and Mara were still with them. Despite their fighting capabilities, Han wasn't as concerned with the Slayers.

"This party's just the way we left it," muttered Han, "right down to the rubble of the starships."

"Party," murmured Harrar, "Some of our warriors use that to describe combat. You have the makings of a Supreme Commander, Han Solo."

Han turned to the Yuuzhan Vong priest and gave him a crooked grin. For some reason, he kind of liked the guy, and Jacen had said that Han fascinated the priest. He looked back out to see the _Shadow_ swerve sharply to avoid a large fragment of yorik coral.

"You okay over there, junior?" he asked.

"We'll be fine once the farmboy learns left from right," growled Mara.

"_Millennium Falcon,_ this is the _Ralroost_," came a voice.

"Go ahead, we're listening," said Leia.

"Madame Organa-Solo, we're sending you safe entrance vectors," came the voice of Admiral Kre'fey, "These are the safest routes. I presume you and Master Skywalker will want to make it to the Sacred Precinct with all haste, so those are the primary vectors indicated."

"Thank you, Traest," replied Leia, "We'll do everything we can on the ground."

"Admiral," said Jacen, "whatever you do, you must protect Zonoma Sekot at all costs. Once Nas Choka realizes he can't defend Yuuzhan'tar, he will seek to eliminate that which is the greatest threat to the Yuuzhan Vong. That planet is the key to victory, even more so than here. Don't forget that."

"I won't Jedi Solo," replied the Bothan, "Good luck on your end."

"May the Force be with you, Traest," said Leia, cutting off the transmission.

Jaina sat behind her father, looking out at the frenzy of combat. Part of her wanted nothing more than to jump into her X-Wing and get out into the fray. But she knew she had her part to play, just as everyone else did. Although there was something she _could_ do.

"Twin Suns, this is the _Millennium Falcon_," she said into the comm, waiting to hear her husband's voice, "Can you escort a beat-up old freighter to the surface?"

She ignored Han's grumbling about making fun of his ship.

"Jedi Solo, we are coming up on you and the _Shadow_ as we speak," said a voice, one that Jaina recognized.

"Shawnkyr? What are you doing in Twin Suns? Where's Jag!" she cried, beginning to panic.

"He was taken down by grutchins while covering one of the drop ships," said the Chiss woman, "We haven't heard from him since."

While the Chiss were known for their lack of displaying emotion, Jaina could feel the grief and fear in the other woman's voice. She'd been Jag's wingmate for three years before the beginning of the war. She considered him as a brother.

Jaina's heart was in her throat. She was terrified. But she hadn't felt his death. Maybe she'd been too far away? Jaina began to stretch out with the Force. Although Jag wasn't Force-sensitive, he had a unique sense that she could always find. Almost imperceptibly, she felt an enormous well of power begin to support her search, and Jaina realized that Jacen had silently added his own Force strength to hers. She sent a wave of gratitude to her twin, then quested towards the surface.

Finally, a faint glimmer of recognition.

"He's alive, Shawnkyr," she said breathlessly, "Get me down there safely so I can kill him for scaring us."

"With pleasure, Sword," replied the Chiss pilot, "Twin Suns, get the Solo's and the Skywalker's onto the planet without harm, or both Colonel Fel _and_ I will skin you alive!"

The _Falcon_ and _Shadow_ tore through Coruscant's atmosphere, following Alliance signals towards the Sacred Precinct.

Jacen looked out at the carnage. Coralskippers and Alliance fighters were fighting for superiority in the skies, and larger drop ships were bringing repulsor-tanks and Imperial walkers to the surface. Even from this altitude, they could see the blaster fire.

The two ships landed at a clear area that was scurrying with activity. Han, Leia, Jacen, Jaina, and Harrar emerged from the _Falcon_, leaving the Noghri and the droids on board. From the _Shadow_ came Luke, Mara, Vergere, Ganner, Kenth, and Tahiri. Dozens of Jacen's Slayers descended from their own ships. Only Garagh and Dahn came up to the Jedi as they made their way to the commandos.

"Master Skywalker!" called Captain Page over the deafening noise, "We just got this camp set up less than an hour ago! We've got several squads ready to accompany you to the Citadel! Colonel Solo, there's someone over there for you!"

Jaina turned and saw Jag helping to hold down a struggling, wounded commando. His flightsuit was bloodied, he had a bad cut near his right ear, and his face was smudged with dirt and sweat. But to Jaina, she'd never been happier to see him. She ran from the group and wrapped Jag in a Wookiee-hug as soon as he was free.

"Get your men ready, Captain!" ordered Luke, "Han, Leia, you two better get back into space, see what you can do to help Kre'fey!"

"Not on your life, farmboy!" replied Han, "What, you think we were just a delivery service! Harrar thinks Shimrra might have a go at the World Brain if he considers the planet lost! We're going to make sure he doesn't!"

Jacen had gathered off to one side with Ganner, Vergere, Garagh, and Dahn.

"Ganner, I want you to go with the other Jedi, they're going to need you. Vergere, Garagh. The two of you will stay with me. We must find a villip grashal. Nas Choka wouldn't surrender before. He may or may not now, but we must offer it to the entire fleet. Some may stand down. Dahn, divide the Slayers into three units. Have one accompany Ganner and the Jedi, and two others to divide up and join other assault forces. Choose worthy leaders who will help the Alliance in any way that they can."

"I hear and obey, my lord," replied the young warrior.

"Jacen!" called Luke, "Let's go!"

He watched as Jaina shared some quiet words with her husband, kissed him, then jogged back to Luke and the others. Jacen shook his head slowly.

"There is something else I must do, Uncle Luke!" he called back, "Ganner and some of my warriors will go with you, but I must still try to end this as quickly as I can! This is the path the Force wishes of me! Don't worry! I know what I'm doing!"

"That's what makes us worry, kid!" replied Han, who then strode up to Jacen, wrapping his son in a fierce embrace. "You make sure to come back before curfew this time, you hear me!"

Jacen threw his head back and laughed. At least some things would never change. "I promise, Dad."

He stood in place as he watched his parents board the _Falcon_ with Harrar, and watched Luke, Mara, Jaina, Tahiri, Kenth, and Ganner take off towards the Sacred Precinct with Page's commandos and almost twenty Slayers in tow.

"Jacen Solo, we must go," said Vergere softly, "Your sojourns on the Paths of the Dead are coming to an end. You cannot delay their conclusion."

Jacen took a deep breath. He knew, deep down, that after today he would never be the same again. Just as the teenaged boy Jacen Solo had died at Myrkr, so too would Jacen die again here today. The only thing he wondered, was whether or not he would stop breathing.

He looked off towards the direction the members of his family had gone, and nodded.

"May the Force be with you all," he whispered, then turned back to Garagh and Vergere, "Let's hurry. We shouldn't delay the giving of the Third Gift."


End file.
